The Chronicles of Heaven
by HaremKing666
Summary: Dark pasts, mysteries and new beginnings await Ryouske Tenno Leaf village shinobi as he begins his life as a ninja with best friends and foes alike. (Credit for the image used for this story goes to my friend who can be found at her Deviant Art page here: artisanexplosion14 )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The genin exam**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto**

"Speaking"

 _"thinking"_

 **Jutsu**

" **Demon/summon speaking"**

" _ **Demon/summon thinking"**_

(Fanfiction start)

The sun rose over the Village Hidden in the Leaves, signalling a new day in the lives of the citizens of Konoha, an ordinary day where they figured nothing unexpected would happen. Or so they thought….

In the biggest building in the village, adorned with the symbol for fire, an aged man was entering his office to start his work for the day. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, also known as the professor of shinobi. His feelings were mutual with that of those of the villagers that today would be an ordinary day with nothing unexpected happening. With a content sigh he looked around at the modest office that consisted of bookshelves filled with scrolls on either side of his rather bulky wooden desk on which sat his most hated enemy….paperwork and piles of it. The walls of this office were also a deep red with 3 portraits of his two predecessors and late successor, the First, Second and Fourth Hokages. With a reminiscing smile at these portraits Hiruzen then went to the wide window that made up the back wall of his office giving a panoramic view of the village…..and promptly fell on his ass laughing it off.

It seems during the night the Hokage monument, 4 stone faces of the Hokage carved into the rock face of a cliff that surrounded the back half of the village, had been defaced by person or persons unknown. Of course Hiruzen knew JUST who the culprits were and as if right on cue a ninja wearing the village green flak jacket that designated the rank of Chunin strolled into the office dragging three boys, all three covered with paint and grinning as if it was Christmas.

The Chunin was called Iruka, a tall man with brown hair tied up in a short ponytail ending with spikes and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He looked at the three boys with a stern look on his face, a vein popping in his head anime style as his anger was apparent. The three boys simply continued to grin at the aged Hokage who returned their grins with a simple smile. "Lord Hokage, these boys are the ones that defaced the monument during the night, they thought they could get away with it but nothing escapes me" Iruka stated as he continue to look at the vandals with his arms crossed.

The left of these boys stepped forward still grinning as he looked at Iruka then at the Hokage. This boy was named Naruto Uzumaki, a renowned prankster of the village and the unknowing container of the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox demon that ravaged the village only twelve years prior before being sealed within the boy on that day when he was just a baby. Naruto had wild, blonde, spiky hair the fringe of which was held back by the green goggles that he wore around his head. His eyes were cerulean blue and his cheeks were marked with whisker marks, three on each cheek, and his face seemed stuck in a permanent grin. He was wearing a rather bright orange jacket with equally bright orange trousers and traditional shinobi sandals. "Ah c'mon old man it was funny and too good to pass up, ya know?"

Hiruzen merely shook his head in amusement as the boy on the right stepped up softly rubbing the back of his head which was adorned with spiky red hair. His eyes were also a deep blue and on his face where his cheeks were, two black triangles pointing down were seen just above the smirk that the boy wore. This boy too was wearing goggles around his forehead that kept back his fringe. The clothes he wore were a dark blue shirt underneath a white jacket that had blue stripes going down the arms, dark trousers and shinobi sandals. This boy's name was Namito. "Yea, how could we resist a grand prank like that?" he asked with that smirk on his face never leaving its place.

Hiruzen then chuckled softly and looked at the boy in the middle to see what he had to say about all this. The boy in question had his arms crossed behind his head and had his eyes closed during his grin. The boy's hair was black as night except for his fringe and two small bangs that framed his face both of which were blood red in colour. This boy was also sporting the goggles that his friends were wearing except they were partly obscured due to the boy's fringe. Unlike his companions, this boy's face had no unique markings that made him stand out except for, however, the boy's teeth which were exposed with his grin, the teeth were sharp and pointed. The clothes this boy was wearing were a simple black shirt underneath a red jacket and dark trousers and simple sandals and on his right index finger was a ring as black as the night. There seemed to be nothing unusual about this boy that is until he opened his eyes revealing that the right eye was as blue as pure sapphire while the left eye was as green as pure emerald. This boy was named Ryouske Tenno and was renowned as the leader of this trio of pranksters that kept the village on their toes.

Hiruzen simply raised a grey eyebrow, wondering why Ryouske had not said anything until with his grin getting wider Ryouske locked eyes with the man. "Truth be told old geezer, you look good in make-up, you should really try the look out hahahaha" Ryouske joked while Naruto and namito laughed. That is until Iruka finally reached his point and yelled at the kids. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU IDIOTS, WHAT YOU DID WAS VERY DISRESPECTFUL TO THE HOKAGE, THE HEROES OF THIS VILLAGE. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES." Iruka bellowed at the kids who merely maintained their grins which only seemed to piss him off even more.

With a laugh Hiruzen finally spoke staring at the boys each in turn. "Actually Iruka, I think they have taught us a valuable lesson that we cannot become complacent. If three small boys were able to deface the monument of this village in the dead of night without anyone noticing, think what an enemy ninja could do in that space of time. These boys taught us that we can't be lax even in a time of peace." The three boy's merely chuckled thinking they had gotten away with it until Hiruzens smirk soon turned into a mischievous one. "I don't know what you three are laughing about, you will all have to clean that up on your own, WITHOUT ANY CLONES!"

The boy's faces then changed to ones of dismay at the Hokages words and with a victorious smirk Iruka then guided the boys out to begin their lessons at the academy. At the academy the trio were met with looks of dislike and distrust which soon turned to angry looks as Iruka told them that because of the three stooges, the whole class would review the transformation jutsu, which was met with a groan from the class. Soon the whole class had lined up and were demonstrating transforming into Iruka. That is until Ryouske, Naruto and Namito were called all sporting mischievous grins as they formed handsigns and disappeared in puffs of smoke. When the smoke gathered however, in the place of Iruka clones were three voluptuous women, one with blonde hair tied into ponytails on either side of her head and whiskers on her cheeks, one with shoulder length red hair and black triangles on her cheeks and one with black hair down to her ass with a blood red fringe and bangs that framed her face and mismatched eyes. The thing that really stood them out, was the fact that they were naked except for smoke that covered their private parts and with each doing a wink at Iruka they bent forward slightly and grinned talking in unison. "Hey there Iruka-sensei, wanna play with us?" Irukas eyes then expanded beyond their normal size and he was then blown back by a killer nosebleed that sent that blood in an arc shape. With laughs the trio turned back to normal and just pointed at their pervy sensei. "Hahaha how do you like our threesome jutsu sensei?" Ryouske asked while Iruka, now with his nostrils blocked with tissue, soon shouted at the boys saying how it was enough with the stupid tricks and that they were on their last warning.

It was later that the boys found themselves on a platform in front of the monument suspended by ropes scrubbing furiously at the faces the clear them of any paint, grumbling amongst themselves about 'unfair Hokages' and "bullshit punishments". Iruka looked down at the boys his expression softening as he decided to lighten their spirits with a treat of ramen at Ichiraku, this offer gave him the desired effect as the boy's soon began scrubbing the paint off as if their lives depended on it.

Soon after Iruka and the trio were at Ichiraku Ramen with Iruka still on his second bowl wile all three of the boys had wolfed down 5 bowls between them, Iruka could have sworn he felt his wallet crying from his pouch. "Tell me boys, why would you do that to the hokage faces, I mean you know who the Hokage are right?" he asked the boys as they continued to slurp their ramen, with Namito piping up first. "Of course we know who they are, they were the strongest shinobi of their generation, living legends and heroes." The boy explained. This seemed to only confuse Iruka as he then asked why they had done it only for Naruto to speak this time. "Because we could and also to show that we will surpass them and become greater than they ever were. I aim to become the next living legend, I will become the greatest Hokage so that everyone will have to finally see me as someone important, someone to respect and cherish."

A scoff was heard next to Naruto as Namito had finished his bowl and grins at is hyperactive friend. "Yea we will see pal. If anyone is going to become Hokage one day, it is going to be me." Iruka just chuckled at the rivalry between the two friends as they locked fierce but friendly gazes and with a raised eyebrow Iruka then looked at Ryouske expecting the boys dream to be the same. "I don't want to be Hokage. I want to just bring peace to the village and the ninja world. I want to be the one who makes everyone stop the senseless fighting and cherish each other. I will be a ninja that rivals even the Sannin themselves." At this proclamation, Iruka, Naruto and Namito all stared wide eyed at the boy surprised at such an answer from someone they knew to be so laid back and relaxed. The boy in question just shrugged grinning and soon said goodbye to Iruka and headed down the familiar street that their houses were situated on and where all three orphans lived in the same apartment complex but different rooms.

The next day the trio were then lined up within the academy so that they could perform the clone jutsu so as to pass and obtain their headbands that designated them as genin ninja. Namito had already been called and next it was Naruto's turn, who then proceeded into the room where after trying so hard was unable to make even one perfect clones, instead creating a pitiful one, which meant that he had failed. Soon it was Ryouske's turn and as he stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki with a determined grin and soon formed the handsign. However, instead of simple clones being made, 3 clones made out of water soon appeared in front of Irukas shocked eyes who simply asked Ryouske how he knew how to make water clones, with a smirk the boy scratched at his nose sheepishly and then crossed his arms behind his head. "It is basically just the clone jutsu but with water mixed in so all I had to do was just imbue the clones with my water element to give them the desired form." With a proud smile Iruka tossed the headband to Ryouske who then proceeded to remove his goggles and wrap the headband around his head as he walked out of the room.

As he joined Namito outside the academy they both spotted Naruto on the swing looking downtrodden about not passing, not liking their friend to be so depressed they soon went over to comfort their friend. "Hey, don't worry Naruto. This may have been your third time trying but you will pass next time I know it" Namito stated encouragingly as he pat his friend on the back to which Ryouske also did as he grinned at Naruto. "Yea don't worry buddy, you must just be too badass to make a simple clone that's all." This made Naruto at least laugh a bit which gave his friends the desired effect of cheering him up. They then wished their friend goodbye and that they would meet him at Ichiraku to treat him to some ramen to cheer him up, not knowing Mizuki watching Naruto with sinister intent in his eyes.

 **End of chapter 1. Hope you guys like it and feel free to comment your opinions, any outright flamers and hatred will be ignored though so please keep it respectful. sorry the chapter is so short but i will endeavour to make the chapters longer.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off, stay pervy everyone XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A crazy snake lady and the sky**

The following day all the fresh new Genin were at the academy awaiting the announcement of what squads they would be placed in and which they would be under. It was with a heavy heart that Ryouske sat near the window with his head resting on his upright arm, his thoughts turning to Naruto and wondering if he would be alright after having not passed the exam. It was then that Namito hopped into the seat next to him and patted his shoulder to get his friends attention. "Hey, you alright there Ryo? Are you worrying about Naruto?" Namito asked looking at his friend with curiosity. Ryouske just nodded and looked at him "Yea, I hope he is alright. Not passing the exam was rough". It was just then that a certain blonde haired knucklehead walked through the door into the room, his face adorned with a beaming grin and on his head was a leaf village headband. Needless to say that everyone was shocked, none more so than Ryouske and Namito who soon cheered and went up to their friend to give his congratulations and demanding to tell them how he managed to pass.

Naruto merely grinned as he started his tale "well, Mizuki sensei came up to me yesterday and told me about how Iruka isn't against me and how he is like me, he then told me that if I managed to learn a jutsu from the sacred scroll of sealing I would be able to pass the exam, so naturally I slipped in and borrowed the scroll." Naruto's eyes soon went down as his grin started to turn into one of slight anger "but after I had learned a jutsu and Iruka had found me, Mizuki showed up and revealed his true colours, he wanted the scroll for himself. After I ran he disguised himself as Iruka and tried to get me to give the scroll to him, but Iruka was disguised as me and barged Mizuki. I then overheard Iruka saying good things about me and that gave me the courage to face Mizuki, I told him if he ever laid a hand on my sensei I would kill him. It was then that I used my new jutsu, the Shadow Clone jutsu, to make 2,000 clones of me and we all pummelled into Mizuki. After that Iruka gave me his headband and said that I passed and that I was now a Genin, so here I am."

Naruto's grin returned as he took in the shocked expression of his friends, who then wore expressions of pride and clapped their friend on the back. "Bah, I wasn't worried at all, I knew you would pass all along." Ryouske stated crossing his arms behind his head coolly while Namito rolled his eyes grinning and punched the chilling youth in the shoulder. "Bullshit, you were wondering if he would be ok, typical you act so tough" it was then that all 3 friends grinned and went to take their seats with Namito and Ryouske taking seats in front of Naruto talking heatedly, that was until a cacophony of noise pulled them from their conversation as they looked over at the source of the commotion and all groaned out loud.

The source of the noise turned out to be the class prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha sitting down while, as usual, his gaggle of fan girls goggled and drooled over him. One of them, a girl with long pink hair held back by her headband being used as a hairband and wearing a red kind of dress with black shorts, strode over to Naruto and demanded he move so she could sit next to Sauske. This certain girl was called Sakura Haruno, a girl that Naruto was, much to the displeasure of Ryouske and Namito as they thought he could do better, very fond of. She was also one of the loudest people in class with Ryouske even dubbing her the class "Howler Monkey" between him, Namito and Naruto. Ryouske then turned to tell Naruto to not let her push him around when his elbow accidently nudged Naruto and all were silent in the room as they beheld the scene in front of them.

*SMOOOOOOOOCH*

It seemed that Naruto had been crouched on the desk in front of Sauske glaring at him when Ryouske accidently nudged him. This of course made Naruto fall forward and, much to the shock of the Uchiha fangirls, him and Sauske ended up in a kiss. Ryouske and Namito soon pulled Naruto back as he held his throat spitting and rubbing his lips as if poisoned, but his trouble did not end there as the fangirls soon rounded on Naruto and proceeded to wail on him into a beaten pulp with Ryouske and Namito comforting Naruto afterwards. "Well, at least you finally lost your first kiss eh? So uhh I guess it isn't so ba….OW!" Namito began trying to make light of the situation but instead received Ryouskes fist down on his head to shut him up. "Damn, what the hell was that for?!" Namito asked only for Ryouske to shake his head and nod at Naruto "I don't think you were helping genius" with this Namito rubbed the back of his head and just turned around to look at Iruka who had now entered the room.

"Settle down now class. I will now begin to tell you which squads and sensei you have been assigned to so listen up." He then proceeded to go down the list soon coming to squad 7 "Squad 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki (a cheer from Naruto and a groan from Sakura was heard) and Sasuke Uchiha (a cheer was heard from Sakura this time while a FUCK! was heard from Naruto) and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake". Ryouske and Namito looked at their friend giving looks of encouragement until Iruka then continued with the squad announcements. "Squad 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Abarame and your sensei will be Kurenai Yuri. Squad 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka continued while Ryouske just shook his head at the Naras luck. "Stuck on a squad with the Uchihas second most annoying fan, sucks to be you man" he said only to receive a shrug from Shikamaru.

Ryouske's ears then perked up at the mention of his name and he looked over at Iruka. "Squad 13 will be Ryouske Tenno, Namito and Lukyo Mooresaki" at this Ryouske looked over at Lukyo who was a ninja with short brown hair, hazel eyes and glasses, wearing a white shirt underneath a dark blue jacket and black trousers. Ryouske had never really spoken to him but was eager to see what he was like. Iruka then continued "Your sensei will be….." Iruka was then interrupted as a black bundle crashed through the window and 4 kunai implanted themselves into the walls and ceiling as the black banner unrolled to reveal white letters and a woman. The woman had dark purple hair that was in a spiked ponytail and was wearing a fishnet shirt that did not really cover anything with a tan jacket over this shirt and a brown skirt to accompany the outfit. The banner, they saw, read "ANKO MITARASHI, THE SEXIEST SENSEI IN THE LEAF VILLAGE".

The students in the room all looked at the woman with shocked looks as the woman in question grinned and looked around at them giving her lips a quick lick. "So which of you lucky maggots got put into squad 13?" Anko asked and as if on cue, all eyes turned to Ryouske, Namito and Lukyo as the three in question just stared at the clearly eccentric woman. Anko stared at the three while giving her lips another lick and her grin turned wider "well aren't you three lucky, you get to be the students of the great Anko Mitarashi. You should feel honoured", she then started chuckling only for Namito to lift his head up after having slammed it onto the desk. "Yeeeeeaaaa, honoured lets go with that" this statement caused a few chuckles around the room while Ryouske, having facepalmed himself at her entrance, looked at Iruka for an answer, "Has this woman seen the village psychiatrist at all?" he asked. This of course caused everyone in the room to break into laughter as Anko looked at Ryouske clearly pissed and leant down at him to glare in his eyes, "I'm going to enjoy breaking you the most, you mouthy little shit!" she said grinding her teeth as Ryouske returned her glare, only for it to turn to a laugh once more as Iruka bonked Anko on her head with his clipboard receiving a yelp of pain from the purple haired kunoichi.

Iruka sighed and looked at Anko, "alright Anko enough just go ahead and take your squad out already" he ordered shooing a grumbling Anko and her new squad out of the room. The squad then met at training ground 13 so that Anko could get to know them more, she sighed in boredom as she sat on the ground looking at her new students, two of which were sat against a tree waiting to start while Ryouske was simply lounging on a branch on his back with his arms under his head and his eyes closed. "Alright half-pints, time to get to know each other so one at a time go ahead and tell me more about yourself, your name, hobbies, likes dislikes, dreams for the future etc. I'll start ya off, my name is Anko Mitarashi and my hobbies include training, interrogation and punking young rookies. I like dango and other such sweets, my dislikes are snakes, people who use other people for their own means and people who are too arrogant, (AN: hypocrite much? XP) and my dream for the future is to bring a certain S – rank criminal to justice."

At her explanation both Namito and Lukyo raised their eyebrows while Ryouske merely opened his sapphire eye and then closed it clearly bored. Anko then pointed at Lukyo who pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at her. "My name is Lukyo Mooresaki, my hobbies include reading, playing cards and increasing my knowledge. My likes are peace and quiet, hanging with friends and eating good food, my dislikes are disloyal people, bullies and people who are just plain disrespectful. My dream for the future is to just enjoy a nice quiet life." He finally finished by once again pushing his glasses up his nose, and once again Ryouske opened up is eye but this time when he closed it, the smirk was replaced with a friendly smile " _seems like I'm going to like this guy."_

Anko nodded and then pointed at Namito who, with his usual gusto, grinned widely and rubbed a finger under his nose. "My name is Namito. My hobbies include pranking, playing games and napping, my likes are ramen, my best friends Ryouske and Naruto and training, my dislikes are people who look down on others, people who would abandon their comrades and people that disrespect my friends. My dream for the future is to be Hokage." At that Ryouske let out a laugh and shook his head with a smile knowing full well his friends dream.

Anko rolled her eyes at the generic dream and then turned her eyes to Ryouske, "alright chuckles your turn." Ryouske opened both his eyes and turned his head to the right to look down at her. "My name is Ryouske Tenno. My hobbies include pranking, reading and training. The things I like are Naruto and Namito, pervy humour, ramen and dango. My dislikes are disrespectful people, criminals and people who treat Naruto like scum. My dream for the future is to bring peace to the ninja world and to become a ninja that rivals the Sannin in power and respect." At his explanation Anko raised an eyebrow, deep in thought. " _Wait… Tenno…isn't he the one who….this could be interesting"_ she licked her lips at this thought, excited about what this boy could have in store.

With introductions finally out of the way Anko clapped her hands together and stood up stretching her limbs out as she looked at her students. "Alright then kiddies tomorrow we are going to have a test to see if you guys really have what it takes to be shinobi. Bear in mind if you fail this test then you will be shipped back to the academy faster than you can say "sexy sensei", got it?" she asked clarified with a grin looking at them only for the grin to drop as Ryouske snorted. "More like batshit crazy sensei" he said with a smirk getting a chuckle from Namito and a smile from Lukyo"

Anko just glared at the punk at pointed her finger to the ground "just be here at 8:00 tomorrow morning and because of Ryouskes cheek, DON'T EAT ANY BREAKFAST!" after that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving them there to go their separate ways.

The next day they all congregated at the training grounds awaiting their eccentric sensei who proceeded to show up after them. "Alright you maggots here is how you are going to be tested. All of you will try to land one hit on me, if any of you are able to do that then you guys will pass. Any questions?" When she was met with no questions she jumped away from them and got into a battle position ready to fight as the students did the same.

Their jackets flowed with the wind as they all glanced at each other, waiting for someone to make a move after which Namito ,now bored of the waiting, drew one of his kunai and rushed at Anko, weapon poised to strike. With a smirk Anko merely sidestepped him and stuck her foot out to trip him up sending him rolling across the ground in a cloud of dust and swear words, grabbing his kunai from his hand as he went. Gritting his teeth Ryouske then charged at Anko swinging his fist towards her only for her to duck and cut at his arm leaving a small cut along it. Ryouske then swung a kick at her which she blocked only for him to handstand and swing the other foot at her. Thinking that he had hit her he was surprised to see her laughing as she had grabbed his other foot and now hand both in her hands and with a lick of her lips she swung him around and threw him over to land on top of Namito, cursing as much as Namito did.

Lukyo, having seen his teammates so easily knocked aside, decided to try his luck at long range and immediately started to fling shuriken and kunai at her to try and land at least one hit on her. Instead, however, Anko merely used the kunai in her hand to parry the shuriken and dodged around the kunai, her grin never faltering. Ryouske, now getting angry, rushed up for another go at her this time forming hand signs much to the surprise of the special jounin. After the hand signs had been formed his cheeks expanded and he released the wind in one big burst of air. " **Wind style: Great Wind Jutsu** ", this jutsu had the desired effect as Anko, unprepared for it was blown back only to land on her feet with an impressed smirk on her face.

"Not bad run, you caught me off guard there but that won't happen again" she stated confidently. Namito smirked as him and Ryouske both rushed at her, both forming hand signs. "Don't count on that sensei" Namito rebuked challengingly as him and Ryouske both unleashed their jutsu together.

" **Wind style: Great Wind Jutsu** "

" **Wind style: Air Bullets** "

Both jutsu combined into one as the wind from Ryouskes attack pushes Namitos forward making the bullet fly that much faster at the surprised kunoichi. As they thought they might have finally got her, Anko flipped to the side, the jutsu missing her by mere inches. "HA! Did you really think you would get me with that one?" Anko taunted to the frustrated teens. "Damn I thought we had her there. We need a new plan guys" Ryouske stated and then looked at his teammates. "Alright guys I'm gonna try and get up close and personal you guys cover me with long range jutsu alright?" He received a nod from his teamamtes who soon started hand signs as Ryouske rushed at Anko who merely shook her head bored of the same tactic.

"C'mon runt give It up. You already tried that" she raised the kunai to defend herself only for Ryouske to move his hand behind his back and in a puff of smoke the handle of a katana appeared there which he swung at the woman blocking her kunai. As she held the katana at bay her eyes scanned over the weapon surprised that a Genin would even possess such a weapon. The weapon was a simple long katana with a black hilt and black handle that had red diamonds going down it in a line. What struck her as odd though was the blade itself, it was as red as blood. "Fuck! Where did a Genin like you get a sword like that?!" Anko inquired as she continued to hold back the weapon. Ryouske shrugged and smirked at her "I've had it for as long as I can remember. I just nevr used it until now" with his grin widening he then started to rapidly slash at the woman, only for her to manage to block or dodge his strikes, some by the skin of her teeth, for her to eventually kick away from him and pant a bit.

With her chest rising and falling, she looked at the trio and licked her lips once more "almost had me there kid but now I'm gonna have to get a bit serious" she stated while wiping her forehead clean of sweat. Ryouske then jumped back to his teammates and looked at them "okay guys, I have a plan to get her but I need you guys to keep her busy". Namito and Lukyo nodded and said in unison "on it!" Anko then flicked her wrist, " **Striking Shadow Snake** " she called as multiple snake heads flew from her sleeve at the Genin only for Ryouske to slice the heads off and jump back as Namito and Lukyo rushed at Anko forming hand signs as they went.

" **Wind style: Air Bullets** "

" **Lighting style: Shocking spear** "

Namito's wind and Lukyo's lightning then launched at Anko, the bullet of air narrowly missing her while the straight beam of lightning flew over her head. They continued this assault again and again as Anko continued to dodge smirking in relief each time. "C'mon you little punks it is like you aren't even trying. Besides you have left your teammate open", with a victorious smirk Anko launched at Ryouske grabbing him from behind and putting the kunai to his throat, only for Namito laugh and Lukyo to grin.

Anko glared at them confused and raised an eyebrow, "what's so funny twerps?" Lukyo pushes his glasses up his nose with a finger and wagged this same finger at her with a smirk. "Sorry Anko sensei….but this match is ours." Namito grinned and nodded as he looked at her, "forget already? There is more than two of us." Upon hearing this Anko's eyes widened as the Ryouske in her arms dissolved into water and as she frantically looked around for the real Ryouske, a shadow moved over her and she looked up to which her eyes widened even further.

Ryouske was above her smirk in place.

With his smirk never lessening, he quickly formed various hand signs and then spun rapidly in place until, with a clap towards Anko, he unleashed a mini tornado at her which was rapidly getting closer. Upon closer inspection, she could see that the tornado had lightning surging around it, with stray bolts coming out of the sides every now and then.

" **SKY STYLE: STATIC WHIRLWIND JUTSU!** "

Anko could barely believe her eyes as the whirlwind came closer and closer and soon increased in velocity. With a gulp Anko dodged to the side, only for Namito and Lukyo to unleash their jutsu once more making her dodge back into the whirlwind. Her groans of pain were not heard over the sound of the whirlwind as the wind cut at her arms and legs and, with a clap from Ryouske, launched her out of the cyclone to the ground.

With a victorious smirk Ryouske landed next to Namito and Lukyo panting slightly from the amount of chakra he had to use for that one. A groan was heard from Anko as she unsteadily rose to her feet and panted just as heavily as Ryouske as she looked at them, her jacket sleeves torn from the jutsu and her legs and face sporting multiple cuts from the wind and with a lick of her lips she smirked at Ryouske. "Nice try runt but I'm still standing" this statement however just caused a laugh to come from the tiring Ryouske.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong sensei…but didn't you say we only….needed to hit you…once?" he mocked as he fell to the side only for Namito to catch him and support him with an arm around his shoulder. "Damn bro, you used too much chakra for that one." Ryouske merely shrugged grinning as Anko walked up to him, limping a little from the pain in her legs and patted him on the head. "Heh, you aren't so bad after all runt. Congratulations squad 13….you used teamwork to overcome a superior foe and lead them into a trap. You pass" she stated which made Lukyo smile in relief and Namito cheer with both hands in the air only for him to drop Ryouske with a loud OW and various curses from the boy. With a shaking head and a grin, Anko lead them out of the training grounds carrying Ryouske's katana while Namito and Lukyo supported its owner, both feeling proud of their team work and the feat that they all managed to do.

Later they soon found themselves at the village sweet shop with Ryouske's arm and Anko's cuts, bandaged up as they were sat snacking on dango. "Well don't get too confident guys, we start missions tomorrow and it is only gonna get much harder from here." Anko informed them but they merely shook their heads grinning, "No worries sensei, we've got those missions in the bag!" Namito said energetically as the woman shook her head at his confidence smiling. "Yea, I mean come on if we could land a hit on you then obviously we are ready" Ryouske chirped in with his mouth full of dango. Anko chuckled finally agreeing with the kid….that is until she looked at her empty plate, she was sworn she had one more stick of dango left, then she looked at Ryouske who put up a victory sign with his fingers, only to have yanko grab him by the collar and glare at him. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU TOOK MY LAST STICK OF DANGO!" she yelled at him only to have him laugh at her.

Lukyo and Namito shook their heads in amusement. "It is gonna be like this all the time isn't it?" Lukyo speculated to Namito who merely shrugged laughing as Anko and Ryouske had now started to argue furiously, "something tells me most likely." Both of them then continued to laugh and shake their heads.

(Meanwhile at an undisclosed location)

The room was immersed in darkness save for only the flicker of candlelight. A man was sat on a throne of rock, his body and face hidden by shadows save only his piercing yellow eyes that had slits in them. Another man soon entered the room and bowed before the man on the throne.

"My lord, as you predicted the Genin had passed and are now cleared for missions." The servant reported making the man in the chair grin showing white teeth showing up bright and clear in the dark that covered the man. "Good, good, it is just as I thought then. The boy is growing stronger, it is only a matter of time."

The servant then raised his head and locked eyes with his master. "One other thing my lord, the boys sensei…..it is Anko Mitarashi." This information surprised the man in shadows but his smile merely grew into one of amusement. "Is she indeed? Well, this means that I will be able to visit TWO familiar faces. Haha life is grand is it not?" the master asked the servant who merely nodded smiling at his master. "My lord, when shall we put the next phase into motion?" he inquired.

The master shook his head "soon, it will be soon. Meanwhile continue to observe the boy and report his growth to me." The servant nodded and left the room closing the door behind him as the man in shadows rested his head on his upright arm that was standing on the arm of his chair.

"Soon…soon you will be all mine….my dear Ryouske"

 **Aaaaaand chapter end! Boy this was a bitch to write, but hey as promised the chapter is longer than the first. Leave a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter, but please keep it respectful.**

 **What is the secret behind Ryouske's jutsu?**

 **What is the mysterious man planning?**

 **What does he want with Ryouske?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of "The Chronicles of Heaven"**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everyone XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The eyes open**

It had been a few weeks since squad 13 had been cleared for ninja missions and already they had made significant progress with the missions that they were given. As Genin their missions mostly consisted of menial tasks such as dog walking, helping people with the shopping etc. but they completed these missions as required and generally no fuss was heard from either of the Genin. Their latest mission had them babysitting the young children of one the village elders, much to Namito's displeasure as he groaned about how the mission was "not a ninja mission" and a "pain in the ass" and while Lukyo half-heartedly agreed with him, Ryouske on the other hand seemed to get along with the young children, making them laugh at the "snake lady" and playing games with them.

They later found themselves at the Hokage tower turning in the results of their mission. With his usual gusto, Namito kicked the door open and put up a victory sign as they walked into the room only to receive a bonk on the head from Anko for his lack of disrespect making some of the mission handlers chuckle. With a chuckle of his own, Hiruzen beckoned them forward to receive another mission just as the doors opened once more and in came squad 7. In Naruto's arms was a proclaimed "Demon cat" that the leaf village Genin hated and always seemed to appear on the mission roster.

Once the cat's over-affectionate owner had paid the fee for the mission, she walked out practically hugging the thing to death causing Ryouske, Namito and Naruto to all share the same thought: _"Kami help that cat. No wonder it kept running away"._ After congratulating them on a mission well done, Hiruzen then continued to read out new missions that had appeared only for Naruto and Namito to protest out loud. Naruto crossed his arms sitting cross legged on the floor as he looked at the aged Hokage, "enough of this kids' stuff! I want a REAL ninja mission, something that will ACTUALLY test my ninja skills" he demanded pouting like a kid.

"Yea, c'mon old man. That babysitting crap was NOT a ninja mission. Give us an actual challenge, we can handle it" Namito agreed only to get yet another whack from Anko. "Pipe down runt. You will take what mission is given" she ordered while Ryouske just shook his head putting his arms behind his head in his usual pose, "I have to agree with Namito here, ya know? That babysitting job was fun and the kids were nice and behaved but we can't grow as shinobi if we can't meet challenges to overcome." At hearing this Iruka merely smiled at his three students, pride welling up inside of him, _"these three have come far from their days in the academy. They are nurturing into strong shinobi"_

With his pipe sliding side to side in his mouth Hiruzen briefly closed his eyes, only to open them again to smile at the youngsters nodding, "very well. Squads 7 and 13 will both receive a C ranked mission. Squad 7 will be escorting a bridge builder back to his home in the land of waves. You can come in now Mr Tazuna." At this the doors opened once again as an elderly man walked in. He had grey hair and a grey beard and on his face were some small glasses. He was wearing a brown shirt with a purple sash around the waist and tan shorts with brown sandals, on his head was a light brown pointed hat and a bottle of sake was in his hand which he took a swig out of as he looked at squad 7 eyeing them up.

"Are these the runts that have to guard me? They don't look like much, especially the midget with the idiotic look on his face." He grunted out as Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura wondering who the "Idiotic Midget" was, only for him to glare at the man and lunge at him only for Kakashi to hold him back while Ryouske and Namito laughed their heads off. After Narutos outburst, Hiruzen then looked at squad 13 "squad 13's C mission will be to investigate reports of bandits attacking travellers at the borders of Fire Country. These bandits have attacked many merchants on their travels as well."

Glad that they are finally getting a ninja mission, Ryouske and Namito grinned excited about the mission to come while Lukyo merely pushed his glasses up his nose with smile, "alright, runts gather whatever supplies you will need for this mission and meet at the gate in one hour" Anko ordered receiving a nod from her squad as she disappeared in smoke. They soon met at the gate waiting with squad 7 for Anko and Kakashi to arrive, with Namito and Naruto getting impatient of course.

The sensei soon arrived and both squads then started to head out but separating when they came to a cross roads with squad 7 on their way to the land of waves while squad 13 travelled to the borders of Fire Country. Along the road Namito started bouncing around happy that he finally got a mission where he could show just how strong of a ninja he was only for Ryouske to laugh and flick the back of his forehead. "Don't get carried away now lil bro, even bandits could give us some trouble so gotta be prepared, ya know?" he advised the hyper redhead who merely waved his hand grinning, "yea yea, don't worry I'll be careful" he answered back getting a shake of Ryouske's head while Lukyo watched them with interest. "You guys seem to be really close. How long have you guys known each other anyway?" he asked once again pushing his glasses up receiving a thoughtful look from Ryouske as he put his arms behind his head. "I never thought about it but I guess ever since I was 6 or so, at least that is as far as I can remember anyway. We have become like brothers with Naruto since then." At this Namito nodded and grinned in affirmation. Anko then looked back at the trio and at Ryouske with a raised eyebrow, "as far as you can remember? Don't you have any memories of before then?" she asked only to receive a shake of Ryouskes head in response.

His eyes turned sad as he looked down as he walked. "Unfortunately no, all I can remember is blackness and a person with a bone chilling laugh. I don't know who it is but something about them just….makes me angry….that's all I can remember, that, and a strange village that I don't recognise." He looked up at them noting their looks of sympathy until with a grin Namito patted his back. "Ah well. You will find out one day but for now you are a ninja of the hidden leaf and my brother so no worries eh?" he sportingly said to his friend only to receive a nod in return.

They then walked in silence until they came to the border of Fire Country and walked into a village that was situated there. As they walked through the village, Ryouske noticed that as they walked by, the people withdrew into their homes shutting the doors and the windows as if to keep the newcomers out. They walked up to the biggest building in the village, presumably the home of the village elder, and entered finding the village elder inside. He was a short hunched old man with a receding hair line of grey hair and a large bald patch on his head. He was wearing a musty grey robe and sandals and was using a walking stick to help him walk. As soon as he saw them he smiled widely seeing that they were not the bandits and hobbled over to them.

"Welcome to our village. Am I to assume you are the ninja we hired from the Hidden Leaf Village?" he asked with hope in his voice while Anko nodded smiling at the man, "yes that's us. You are having bandit trouble correct? Don't worry we are here to stop those bandits for good". This made the village elder cheer with relief and he then invited them to stay in the village hotel until the bandits arrived in two days as they usually came each week to take "protection money" from the villagers and to rob merchants that passed through the village.

The squad decided to take the elder up on his offer and proceeded to stay the night at the local hotel, a rundown building in need of repair, getting ready for some extra training the next day to prepare them for anything they may face when the bandits arrive. Later that night, Ryouske, Namito and Lukyo were asleep in the room that they shared while Anko was in a separate room. Namito and Lukyo were sleeping peacefully but Ryouske however was tossing and turning, the conversation from earlier fresh in his mind as the memories he had of his past shot through his head.

Once again he saw the mysterious village in his dream, yet again being unable to recognise what village it was, until the village dissolved into shadow where a man with piercing yellow, slitted eyes loomed over him flashing a wicked grin as he lowered a syringe down at Ryouske only for Ryouske to bolt upright, now fully awake, sweating and panting as he looked around at the dark room. Relieved that Namito and Lukyo were still sleeping, Ryouske then walked out to the balcony of their room and rested his arms on the railing, looking around at the village, at the lights of the buildings and at the night sky deep in thought of his weird dream and memories wondering what they meant.

The sound of a door opening behind him shook him out of his thoughts as he looked over his shoulder and saw Anko standing there, having come from her room onto the balcony, only for his eyes to widen. It seems that Ankos night wear consisted of her fishnet shirt, which barely hid what lay underneath, and a pair of dark purple panties. Anko, catching the boy's look of surprise, smirked and wagged her finger at him. "Eyeing up your sensei huh? You little pervert." With a deep blush he looked back at the night sky as she walked up to join him. "Can't sleep huh?" she asked the boy, a bit of concern etched onto her face, with a slow shake of his head Ryouske sighed and looked down at the railing. "No. Those memories came back and once again nothing else. I'm tired of my past being hidden from me, I NEED to know the truth." Watching the boy out the corner of her eye, Anko could only speculate to what the boy must be feeling not knowing his past except for a few small bits.

She patted his shoulder softly making him look at her and smiled gently at the boy, "don't worry, you will find the truth one day and when you do you will be stronger for it. We all have things that we have to discover about ourselves and it isn't always easy to do so, but one day you will find what you seek. Until that day comes you have me, Namito and Lukyo here for you." She reassured making the boy smile and nod. "Thanks, sensei. That made me feel a bit better." He said, looking back at the night sky as she walked back to her door only to stop and look over her shoulder at him, "if ya want I can make you feel REAAAAAALLLY good" she offered giving him a flirty wink only to laugh at his priceless reaction of getting a nose bleed and blushing deeply, and with a shake of her head she walked into her room laughing.

Shaking his head at her joke, Ryouske gave the sky one more look before heading back into his room to try and get some sleep, his determination to become a strong ninja and learn the truth growing ever stronger.

The following day was filled with preparing the village for the bandit attack and setting traps for the bandits. Ryouske, however, was nowhere to be seen as he had immersed himself in his training. The next day the bandits came. As soon as they were spotted on the horizon, the whole village soon rushed to get everything ready and hidden away while also hiding themselves so that they would not get in the way of the ninjas work.

The bandits soon walked into the village, full of swagger and sporting a myriad of weapons with which to ransack the village with. Anko smirked from her position against the wall of the elder's house while Namito and Lukyo were standing next to her, kunai in hand, ready for them. Ryouske smirked from his perch on top of the elder's roof and watched the bandits draw nearer and nearer, anxious to get a good fight going. The bandits soon stopped when they saw the ninja, surprised as to why the towns "protection money" and supplies weren't stacked in the middle of the village as they usually were when the bandits came and were surprised to see the ninja watching them.

"It seems some people weren't smart enough to stay inside. Do you guys think you can stand up to us or something?!" the bandit leader jokingly asked as he eyed up the ninja only for Anko to laugh at his attempts to be tough and drew her own kunai. "Oooh tough guy huh? This is gonna be fun" she smirked, making the bandit leader glared at her, "you cocky bitch! You are gonna regret your disrespect when we are through with you and that fine body of yours. There is no way you can take us down so don't even think about it" he snarled with a lewd look at her body. This only caused Namito and Ryouske to glare at the guy and Namito then started to laugh much to the bandit's confusion. "You say we can't beat you? That we shouldn't think about it? Well you seem to have gotten something wrong there" he said, his grin never falling as Ryouske dropped down from his perch in front of him with his katana drawn and a determined look on his face. "Fact is asshole, we don't THINK we can beat you…..we KNOW we can" he proclaimed with a grin forming on his face, flashing his fanged teeth to the bandits who had begun to look anxious.

With a half-hearted smirk at the ninja, the bandit leader charged forward with the other bandits hot on his heels while Ryouske just crouched low ready to spring with his sword. As the leader reached Ryouske he swung his katana, blocking the leader's weapon, sparks flying as steel clashed against steel. Anko and the others then jumped into the fray swinging their kunai at bandits left and right, ducking and weaving out of the range of attacks until all four of them pushed through the back of the group and headed for the village exit only for Namito to stop to taunt the bandits. "C'mon, you guys are slow, gonna have to do better than that" he mockingly taunted at them as he patted his ass and soon ran after Anko and the others with the bandits in hot pursuit, now infuriated by Namitos taunting.

They led the bandits into the forest and then disappeared from view leaving the bandits confused and looking all around, wondering where they would pop out from. Laughter all around could be heard from the ninja, making the bandits hairs stand on end, a few of the bandits tried to head to what they thought was the source of the laughter only to be caught in a trap as kunai flung at them piercing their bodies and all the rest of the bandits could hear was the sounds of bodies hitting the floor. "Dammit, you cowards come out right now! I thought ninja were braver than this but you guys are just pathetic" the bandit leader yelled out to them, his anger rising with each second.

He received no answer from the ninja, only more shuriken to appear from the bushes to slice at the necks of more of the bandits. Only the leader and three of his lackeys remained and just as they thought more ninja tools would fly out, 3 sets of rope flew out at the three lackeys pulling them into the bushes while the leader looked on, his anger reaching a high point. It was then that Ryouske dropped from the branches, katana raised ready to attack, grin in place which made the leader lunge at him with the intent to wipe that grin off the brat's face. Once again they clashed, steel against steel, both fighting for dominance. The leader snarled at Ryouske, using his strength to try and overpower the boy, with grin still in place, to side step making the leader fly forward onto the ground and then to get up, his face etched into a furious look.

"C'mon old man, I thought you was gonna make us regret our disrespect? What happened to that AMAAAZING idea?" Ryouske taunted with a grin, which made the bandit leader charge forward aiming for the boy's throat, but this turned out to be a feint as the leader ducked and slashed at the boy's side opening up a wound in his waist, making the boy jump back holding the wound as blood poured freely through it. "HA! Not so cocky now are you brat?" the bandit leader taunted, laughing at the boys look of surprise and pain, when at that moment Anko, Namito and Lukyo jumped through the bushes making the leader jump back.

Lukyo looked at Ryouske and raised an eyebrow, "are you ok Ryouske? No other wounds?" he asked concerned about his friend to which Ryouske just shook his head and raised his katana stepping forward, "this guy is mine, you guys stay back" he advised as he locked eyes with the bandit leader. They both charged forward, their blades locking against each other once more but this time Ryouskes eyes focused on something to his left as a clone of the leader tried to flank him, only for Ryouske to knock the original back and to the side to hit he clone making it dispel. "Heh, as you can guess kid I used to be a ninja, so don't underestimate me" the leader announced laughing as he started making hand signs and called out **"earth style: earth fang jutsu"** and straight after the ground started to crack in a line towards Ryouske as spikes launched from the crack at him, which Ryouske dodged by jumping to the side but groaned in pain as one of the spikes had caught his leg.

Namito was about to jump in to help his brother when Anko held is shoulder, shaking her head at the boy, "he wants to do this himself. Something tells me he needs to do this to prove something to himself" she explained to a confused Namito who just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "prove what?" he asked only for Anko to look at Ryouske and sigh, "that he is prepared for the challenges that will arise in discovering himself" she explained as her mind went back to the conversation she and Ryouske had at the hotel. _"I KNOW he can do this"_ she thought as she watched Ryouske dodge the leader's attacks only to groan as he landed on his bad leg, his body now sporting several cuts and wounds from the earth style jutsu.

Seeing that the kid was getting slower, the leader decided enough was enough and made hand signs once more before slamming his hands down onto the earth. **"Earth style: fist of the titan"** at this, multiple fists formed from the ground and flew at Ryouske, whose eyes widened, not being able to see a way out of this the boy swore, determined not to lose to this guy, but with a yell of pain he put an arm over his eyes suddenly feeling them burn with intensity.

With a grimace, Anko started to rush forward as the fists clashed at Ryouske and the ground making a dust cloud form, "RYOUSKE!" Anko shouted out worried for the boy's safety as her eyes scanned the dust cloud for any sign of him as Namito and Lukyo watched with concerned gazes, both hoping their friend was alright. "HAHAHA! NOT LAUGHING NOW ARE YOU, BRAT?!" the bandit leader laughed out manically, believing that he had finally silenced the Genin. To the shock of the onlookers, however, a voice could be heard from the dust cloud, stopping the leader in his gloating as they all stared at the dust cloud where a shadow could be seen.

As the dust blew away, Ryouske was seen crouched down with his eyes closed and the fists of rock all around him…each an inch away from hitting him. "H...H...HOW?! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DODGE THOSE IN YOUR CONDITION?!" the leader spluttered out only for Ryouske to turn his head to him and open his eyes, causing the leader and Ryouske's team to gasp audibly. Both Lukyo and Anko were speechless while Namito just whistled in surprise, his eyes locked onto Ryouske's, "holy shit" he graciously exclaimed.

When Ryouske had opened his eyes everyone expected the usual mismatched blue and green, but what was seen was hardly anything they could have expected. Ryouske's left eye had become red with 3 black tomoe circling the iris, the famed eye of the Uchiha clan: the Sharingan. What was strange was Ryouske's right eye, instead of the red of the Sharingan, his right eye was black with 3 RED tomoe circling the iris.

With a smirk at the surprised looks of the people around him Ryouske raised his katana flashing his fanged grin at the leader, his new eyes flashing with determination as he exclaimed to the leader, "now…things get interesting.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand END! What a shocker eh? Who knew Ryouske had the sharingan, mwahahaha!**

 **How did he get this power?**

 **Is he somehow connected with the Uchiha clan?**

 **Find out in the next instalment of The Chronicles of Heaven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto (unfortunately)**

 _Previously on The Chronicles of Heaven_

 _When Ryouske had opened his eyes everyone expected the usual mismatched blue and green, but what was seen was hardly anything they could have expected. Ryouske's left eye had become red with 3 black tomoe circling the iris, the famed eye of the Uchiha clan: the Sharingan. What was strange was Ryouske's right eye, instead of the red of the Sharingan, his right eye was black with 3 RED tomoe circling the iris._

 _With a smirk at the surprised looks of the people around him Ryouske raised his katana flashing his fanged grin at the leader, his new eyes flashing with determination as he exclaimed to the leader, "now…things get interesting."_

The bandit leader eventually shook off his surprise and rushed at Ryouske forming more hand signs. "Don't think a pair of new eyes will save you brat" he warned as more earth spikes shot at Ryouske whose grin merely grew wider as he jumped to the left to avoid the spikes and swung his left leg round with the back of it hitting the leader in the chest sending him back. Just as the leader had recovered from the attack Ryouske appeared in front of him after running at him and grabbed the guys collar launching a his right fist at the guys face, followed by a knee to the stomach and ending with a vicious head butt to the guys forehead.

Anko and the other looked on in surprise as they watched Ryouske pound on the guy, his sharingan making him able to see the guys movements and react to them quickly. Namito soon regained his composure and smiled at Ryouske and shook his head at his blood brother. "Well, who knew he had that stored away, but where did it come from?" he puzzled as Anko's look of surprised soon turned to one of thought as she watched Ryouske fight, _"where did he get that from? He definitely isn't an Uchiha, so how? Unless….better inform Lord Hokage about this."_

While the others pondered their thoughts, Ryouske continued to pummel into the leader, sending him flying back with another kick while ignoring the pain in his leg from its wound. Deciding to end this, Ryouske rushed close to the leader and started forming hand signs and thrust his hands **"Sky style: Gale Force jutsu"** at the thrust of his hands a powerful wind blew towards the leader propelling him back, while lightning surged from Ryouskes hands to strike at the target shocking him as he smacked into a tree and, after the winds had died down, slumped down to the ground unconscious.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Namito stepped forward patting Ryouske on his back for a job well done, "well…surprising events aside mission complete bro" he said with a wide grin only to receive a shaky smile from an exhausted Ryouske. "Y….yeah. Mission...com…plete…" he trailed off as he fell backwards onto his back unconscious from chakra exhaustion, at which Namito smiled once again shaking his head as he hefted Ryouske onto his back in a piggy back style so as to carry him home, while Anko and Lukyo laughed and smiled, both proud of their tired comrade.

When they got back to the village they were met with cheers and celebration from the villagers, who were happy to finally be free of those bandits. The ninja decided to stay a couple days more in the village so that Ryouske could rest up to the point where he could at least walk on his own. On the day that they were to leave the village, the elder and the villagers were at the gates waiting for them with smiles on their faces and as they stopped to greet their send-off committee, the elder stepped forward with pride and gratitude evident on his face. "Our friends from the Hidden Leaf, thank you for saving this village and its people from those thugs. You have our eternal gratitude and you shall always be welcome here in this village." He proclaimed bowing low to the ninja with the villagers following suit, at this Ryouske smiled and put his hand on the elders head, making the elder raise his head, "no thanks are needed, we helped those who needed help. The happiness of this village is all we need. We have set up traps around the village and told villagers how to reset them, so if those bandits ever come back, or more show, than you will be ready." At this Ryouske grinned and held up his fist, to which the elder looked at it with a raised eyebrow but bumped his fist against Ryouske's, his grin matching that of the youths.

As the ninja were walking back to the forest to head home, the elder smiled looking at his fist and then turned to his villagers, "I just realised, this village has always been just a small, unremarkable village. I think this village needs a name, a name that symbolises the strength that this village has now obtained. This village will henceforth be known as…..Tenno Village." At this the villagers cheered their agreement as the elder looked back at the ninja who were now black dots on the horizon of the forest path, _"thank you for what you have done….Ryouske Tenno."_

Upon their return to the village both Namito and Ryouske groaned in relief after finishing the walk back that had made them tired, Ryouske more so, and looked at Anko. "Alright guys, I'll report back to the Hokage so you are dismissed but YOU Ryouske", she said rounding on the injured youth, "you are to take it easy for the next day or so until that leg is healed got it?!" she told the youth who merely crossed his arms behind his head and grinned nodding his affirmation. They then parted ways with Ryouske, Namito and Lukyo heading to Ichiraku for some well-deserved ramen, while Anko headed to the Hokage office to report on the mission and the peculiar events that had transpired.

Nodded his head softly at her report, which had been now changed to a B-rank mission due to an enemy ninja being involved, Hiruzen held his pipe and blew a bit of smoke from his mouth as he looked at the Jounin, deep in thought. "So…Ryouske has the sharingan? This is rather peculiar indeed, I have my theories of course, but the explanation to why he has them escapes me" he said, putting his thoughts out there for Anko to hear. With a frown Anko looked at Hiruzen, worry etched onto her face, "you don't think it might have been from….HIS experiments do you? Could that be why Ryouske has it?" she wondered, offering her own theory to the conversation, making Hiruzen take another inhale on his pipe and once again blew out the smoke as he turned to look out of the window, primarily in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. "He could be a survivor of that incident. In any case though, I will have Kakashi train him to use the Sharingan, that would be good for the boy" he reassured Anko who nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her, only for her to stop and hold the left side of her neck, deep in thought. _"Could it really be….him? How many lives does that monster need to destroy?"_

Later at Ichiraku Ramen, the three youngsters were enjoying a well-deserved treat of ramen with Ryouske and Namito, once again, wolfing down bowl after bowl after bowl, and leaving Lukyo shaking his head at his gluttonous team mates. The owner of the ramen stand, Teuchi Ichiraku, merely laughed at such appreciation of his ramen and gave the boys each an extra bowl of ramen each as congratulations to the youngsters for a job well done on their mission. Unlike most of the village, Teuchi liked Ryouske, Namito and Naruto and saw that the boys all possessed kind hearts, especially Naruto who people thought and saw as the nine tails.

It was then that the blonde in question walked into the stand giving his friends the thumbs up and sat next to Ryouske, ordering his own ramen. "So how did the mission go? Bet it was awesome right?!" he asked excitedly making Ryouske shrug and grin at him, "it was just some simple bandits and their leader, the leader was tough but nothing I couldn't handle." At this Namito just laughed and patted Ryouskes back, "yea right, I bet it was much easier with that Sharingan of yours" he speculated grinning making Naruto's eyes widen, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN TOO?!" he yelled at Ryouske in surprise who quickly covered his mouth to shut him up. "Shhh not so loud you idiot. I don't people to know just yet, it could be suspicious. And what do you mean too?" Naruto just pushed Ryouskes hand away and started eating his ramen as he explained about his mission to wave and how Sasuke had also unlocked his Sharingan.

The flap of the stand lifted once more, this time it was Anko accompanied by Kakashi who looked at the youngsters with his usual eye smile. "Guys meet me at training ground 13, there is something we need to discuss" Anko ordered getting a nod from her students who paid for their food and soon headed on their way to the training ground.

At the training ground, Lukyo and Namito were sitting against a tree as they were, with Ryouske lying on a branch of the tree doing his usual relaxing pose. Anko handed each of them a piece of paper, "alright guys, in a week a big event is taking place: The Chunin Exams. As the name implies these exams will determine whether or not you are ready to be promoted to the next rank of Chunin." Getting nods from her students Anko continued on, "the exam will be taken by squads of 3 ninja so if you guys want to participate then you will ALL need to be in agreement to do so. Any questions?" They each shook their heads making Anko nod and was about to dismiss them when she stopped to look at Ryouske, "you stay here, Kakashi will be here to train you with that Sharingan." At Ryouskes nod she disappeared.

In typical behaviour Namito jumped a mile in the air cheering and looked at his team mates, "what do you think guys? Should we do it?" he asked in his usual hyperactive way. Lukyo pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded, "I think we should go for it, even if we don't make Chunin it could be a great way to evaluate our skills and see where we need to improve." Ryouske nodded in agreement, his grin upon his face once more. "Yea let's go for it" at that they all signed their forms, with Ryouske handing his to Namito to take in for him while he waited for Kakashi to appear.

After 2 hours of waiting, however, Ryouske was getting rather impatient of waiting and had decided to do a bit of training by punching and kicking at an invisible enemy. It wasn't until an hour later that Kakashi had actually arrived, causing a vein to grow in Ryouskes head, "sorry that I'm late. I'm afraid a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here" kakashi poorly explained causing Ryouske's vein to grow even larger. "BULLSHIT! You are late because you were too busy perving on your book, ya damn scarecrow!" Ryouske yelled out only for Kakashi to shrug.

"Anyway Ryouske, Lord Hokage wants me to train you to use your Sharingan properly and from what ANko told me, the first use left you exhausted. I can teach you so that it won't be so much of a drain on your chakra" Kakashi explained making Ryouske in understanding.

A week later, it was time for the exams. Ninja from various lands had already entered the leaf to partake in the exams. Ryouske, Namito and Lukyo soon entered the academy, where the first stage of the exams was to take place, only to come across a huge crowd of Genin filling up a hallway. With a groan of annoyance Lukyo pushed his glasses up his nose, looking over the crowd, "at this rate we will be late for the first exam" he speculated anxiously. Ryouske turned his head to respond but stopped when his attention was drawn to the sign that signalled the floor they were on, he couldn't place it but there was something strange about it. They managed to manoeuvre their way to the head of the crowd to see what was going on, stopping when they came across two Genin blocking the way. One was wearing the leaf headband backwards on his head in the form of a bandana that covered the top of his head and a ribbon around his head, pressing his nose down. The other had spiky black hair and an awfully large red nose.

It was then that they saw Naruto's squad and 3 other youths they did not know with one of the unknown youths on the floor holding a bruised cheek. The boy on the floor had black haired styled in a bowl shape, thick black eyebrows and black wide eyes. He was wearing a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers and bandages around his hands and around his waist was a red leaf headband. The other boy of the team had long dark hair in a small ponytail at the bottom of it, his leaf village headband around his head and lavender eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with straps going down the centre and black shorts with normal sandals. The girl of the team had brown hair that was done up in buns that were the shape of panda ears and had her headband around her forehead. She was wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and dark green leggings with the usual sandals.

It seems that the boy in the spandex, Rock Lee, had tried to get past the Genin blocking the door only to get knocked down. Naruto of course had an outburst but stopped when Ryouske patted his shoulder. The Genin with the bandana smirked at Naruto, "if you want to enter this exam room you have to beat us first" he cockily said making Naruto grind his teeth in anger only for Ryouske to shake his head at him and put his arms behind his head flashing his own smirk at the Genin. "Tempting, but we don't need to beat you to get into that room" he stated as the Genin looked at him with looks of confusion as he continued, "the exam room we have to go to is on the third floor", his smirked turned into a grin as he hiked his thumb at the floor sign, "this is only the second floor, pretty shit genjutsu if you ask me." At this the Genin looked at him, dumbfounded that they had been found out as they released the genjutsu showing that the sign indeed did say second floor.

As they opened their mouths to retort at Ryouske, the door behind them opened and two fists came out and landed hard onto the Genin's heads making them yell out in pain and turn to smoke. The owner of the fists came out and sighed at the two Genin, shaking her head. The woman had long white hair that stopped at the middle of her back, deep blue eyes and pale skin. Over her right eye there was a bandage hiding the eye underneath and on her left cheek was a set of scars that seemed to go down her neck and onto her body underneath her clothes. Her clothes consisted of a black form fitting shirt that was underneath the traditional leaf Jounin jacket, black trousers and the typical sandals that ninja wore.

"What do you guys think you are doing, trying to punk the rookies are ya? Obviously not well enough if you got caught" she questioned the Genin who had transformed back into Chunin versions of themselves, albeit with huge lumps on their heads anime style. She sighed and shook her head and glared at the two idiots, "you morons ACTUALLY thought you would get away with that lame trick? Which of these runts caught you out?" she asked as the Chunin pointed at Ryouske, their fingers shaking from fear at her anger, making the woman turn to him just as Anko came up the stairs.

The woman walked up to Ryouske and raised her eyebrow, "not bad kid, even though their plan was lame as hell you actually saw through it straight away, I'm impressed" she complimented which just made Ryouske smile and put his arms behind his head. "Thanks for the praise beautiful, it wasn't that hard a poor genjutsu like that would stand out a mile away" he stated as her cheeks reddened a bit from the unexpected compliment and she stared wide eyed at him, unsure as what to say about that one, even stuttering a few times, while the Chunin, izumo and Kotetsu, glared at Ryouske with evident jealousy.

Anko, however, appeared to be pissed as she walked up to the pair and stood next to Ryouske, glaring at the woman, "enough of the innocent virgin act Karina, let these maggots through" she demanded, clearly pissed and jealous at Ryouske calling her beautiful while she never got so much as even a simple compliment." The woman, Karina, simply glared at Anko and ground her teeth," more innocent than you snake whore!" she retorted making Anko glare at her until sparks seemed to fly from their eyes, making the spectators around them nervous.

Namito gulped and looked at Ryouske, fear evident in his eyes, "bro, we should get the fuck out of here before this turns even MORE ugly," he suggested making Ryouske nod and motion for Lukyo to follow, "yea, you got that right lets bounce before this turns to a full blown catfight." They then turned to head up the stairs but noticed squad 7 enter a room with Rock lee and decided to follow, interested in what was going on.

From their position on the balcony, they could see that Lee and Sasuke were about to fight making Ryouske smirk and activate his Sharingan, _"this should be interesting"_ he thought as they began their fight. From what they could see, Lee clearly had the upper hand against Sasuke, both in speed and Taijutsu, managing to out manoeuvre Sasuke until Lee ended up getting stuck to the wall by a pinwheel. After watching the rather humorous scene with Lee and his sensei, Might Guy, Ryouske and the others headed for the exam room.

Upon entering the room, they were reunited with the rest of the rookie 9 from the academy and chatted away with them until a leaf Genin came over telling them to be quiet. His name was Kabuto and he had silver hair in a ponytail, a dark purple shirt with a white sash going diagonally down from his left should and dark purple trousers with sandals.

He told the Genin that he had info cards on just about every Genin taking the exam and asked if anyone had people in particular in mind. Sasuke stepped forward and narrowed his eyes, "Rock Lee, Ryouske Tenno and…Gaara of the Desert" he requested. When Ryouske heard his name he looked over at Sasuke, but when he heard the name Gaara his eyes widened and he held his head, flashes of memories spinning through his head as he remembered a young child called Gaara from his past and a head of red hair.

Not noticing Ryouske's turmoil right now, everyone looked at kabuto as he revealed three cards with information. "Rock lee, leaf ninja. Has no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills but is skilled in Taijutsu. Sensei is Might guy and his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. He has completed 16 D-ranks 5 C-rank. Apparently he and his team waited a year to do the exam so as to be better prepared."

At Kabuto's explanation everyone looked confused but surprised at Lee, that is until Gaaras card was revealed showing a picture of a redhead with spiky hair, white eyes and black marks of insomnia around his eyes. He wore a black shirt with a white sash around it and black trousers and on his back was a brown gourd filled with goodness knows what. On the left side of his forehead was the kanji for LOVE.

Kabuto looked surprise at this ninja card and explained to his onlookers, "Gaara of the Desert. Not much to tell about this guy, his skills are unknown. Village is the Hidden Sand Village. Teammates are Temari and Kankuro. He has completed 20 D-ranks 10 C-ranks and even 1 A-rank. Get this though, on all of those missions he never even got so much as a scratch on him." Everyone's eyes widened at this information while Ryouske held his head once more at the mention of the Hidden Sand Village, images of a village in the desert swimming through his head.

Everyone then leaned in close as Kabuto revealed Ryouskes card. "Well, this is an interesting card," he commented, his eyes flashing to Ryouske then back to the card. "Ryouske Tenno, Hidden Leaf shinobi. User of his Kekkei Tota, Sky Style. His teammates are Namito and Lukyo Mooresaki. His Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are mid Chunin level while his Genjutsu is mid Genin. Plenty of stamina. Sensei is Anko Mitarashi. Past is unknown but he has completed 10 D-ranks 1 C-rank and 1 B-rank where it was rumoured that he had obtained the Sharingan."

At this information everyone looked at Ryouske for an explanation, Sasuke most of all as he narrowed his eyes at Ryouske. Ryouske for his part just shrugged not wanting to go into it but inside his thoughts were on this mysterious Kabuto, _"how the FUCK does this guy know all this?! Only squad 13, Naruto, Anko sensei and the Old Man know about my Sharingan….who are you Kabuto?"_

He was broken out of his thoughts however when smoke exploded by the blackboard of the room. When the smoke had cleared a leaf shinobi wearing a grey uniform under a black trench coat and wearing a leaf bandanna on his head was seen. He smirked at all the Genin and motioned for quiet, "pipe down you brats, I'm the proctor for the first exam, Ibiki Morino and right now your asses are mine!"

Everyone soon quieted down as they took the seats they had been as Ibiki explained about the exam. "Now, this part of the exam will be a written exam. You will be given ten questions and the usual exam rules apply here, however there are TWO rules of my own. The first rule is that you will be given 10 points to start with, if you get skip a question you will lose 1 point. Now you would have no doubt noticed the Chunin sitting along the walls of the room."

He motioned to people sat against the walls of the room on chairs who were holding clipboards and pencils, "these men and woman will be watching you and if they catch any signs of cheating they will deduct two points from your score. If you get caught 5 times that's it you are out the exam. The second rule is that the tenth question will not be given until 10 minutes left in the exam,"he explained to the now looking concerned Genin.

When Ryouske looked at the cheat inspectors, he noticed the white haired woman form before, Karina he believe her name was, and looked her over. It appeared that she had changed into the grey uniform of the exam proctors, except hers was misisng the sleeves revealing bandages all over her arms with more scars peeking through as they ran down her arms and she had swapped out her sandles for simple bandages on her feet. She met Ryouske's eye and blushed a lil when he gave her a wink then looked at Ibiki.

At Ibikis command, all the genin proceeded to turn their exam papers over and begin the exam. Ryouske looked at the questions as he pondered the exam itself, _"ok these questions are definetly chunin level, but those rules...they seem kind odd...and only 2 points if we get caught? it is almos tlike they WANT us to cheat...ah well so be it."_ He then proceeded to answer the questions that he knew, but for the ones that he didn't he had his own wya of getting the answer and with a smirk he closed his eyes and when he opened them he was using his Sharingan on a person in front of him to copy their movements since they seemed to know what they were doing.

Namito, however, was not doing so well, he knew some of the questions but was stumped on most of them. Lukyo was, of course, breezing through the exam due to him being very knowladgeable. All around them people were doing what they could to cheat and not get caught. Halfway through the exam, Karina threw a kunai straight towards Ryouske but it hit the desk behind him as the owner of that paper freaked out, "i'm sorry, but you fail. I caught you too many times" she said with a grin as the cheater was escorted out.

Glaring at her for almost hitting his cheek, Ryouske grabbed the kunai and attached one of his own personal paper tags to it then through it at the woman. When she caught it, however, the paper tag exploded and she was surrounded by yellow smoke and when the smoke cleared she was painted yellow.

When there were only 10 minutes left in the exam, Ibiki told them to put down their pencils and prepare for the tenth question. before that, however, he warned everyone that they did not have to take the tenth question if they did not wish to and take the exam later, but if they took the tenth question and get it wrong, they would be barred from taking the exam ever again. This of course brought many uproars of confusion from the candidates, with some even leaving to take the exam next year.

There was silence for a while until with a loud SLAM, Naruto and Namito both slammed their hands down onto their desks and soon started yelling in uniosn, "WE ARE NEVER GONNA GIVE UP, IF IT MEANS WE HAVE TO BE GENIN FOR THE RESt OF OUR LIVES THEN SO BE IT. I'LL BE HOKAGE EVEN FROM A GENIN."

At their outburst, the room was silence except for Ibiki who then began to chuckle. "well well kids, with that outburst all i have to say is...you pass the first part of the exams," he announced much to the cheering of the room. The cheering was cut short however when a blakc bundle shot through the window and unfurled to show a black banner with writing on it, this bundle made Ryouske, Namito and Lukyo all facepalm or slam their heads on their desks. In front of the bundle was their eccentric sensei Anko Mitarashi and on the bundle it said "ANKO MITARASHI, THE PROCTOR FOR THE SECOND STAGE".

Anko looked at how candidates were left and licked her lips at them, "no worries about how many they are, after my test that number will be reduced by half."

 **aaaaaand chapter done. this was a rather long one and quite fun to write. As usual please keep your comments and reviews respectful.**

 **The forest of death chapters will bring some enlightenment on Ryouske's past.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy eveyrone XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Forest of Lost Past**

Anko led the Genin through the village to the Forest of Death, the village's most dangerous training ground and the stage for the second part of the Chunin Exams. As the Genin stood in front of the fenced border of the forest, Anko stood in front of the main gate and looked at the new recruits. "Alright maggots listen up and listen well because I will only say this once" she ordered as they all looked at her. "This is the 44th training ground, but we like to call it the Forest of Death. It is in here that the second stage will take place, but before that I will need to explain how it will go down" she stated and held up 2 scrolls, one black with the word earth written on it and the other white with the word heaven written on it.

Ryouske raised an eyebrow as Anko continued, "In this exam each team will be fighting to collect either a heaven or an earth scroll and bring them to the tower located in the middle of the forest. You may use whatever means are necessary to obtain these scrolls, even killing. You are forbidden from opening and reading them" She explained drawing confused looks from the Genin until a Rain ninja piped up, "what happens if we do open it?" At this Anko grinned at him and flashed him a creepy stare, " ' . " she said making the ninja shuddered and making Ryouske shake his head, Namito face palm and Lukyo sigh, each expecting this from their sensei, _"she never changes"_ they all thought in unison.

Anko then went on to explain how they would have to survive up to five days in the forest before the exam will be over, which drew many shocked looks and groans from the Genin, mostly Choji who was concerned about food. Anko then handed out wavers for everyone to sign so that if they died the village wouldn't be responsible which, naturally, everyone signed. Ryouske, Namito and lukyo then went to hand theirs in and received a heaven scroll, which Ryouske pocketed, and headed to their assigned gate to wait until the exam started.

Namito looked over at his teammates and rubbed his head, so what's the plan guys?" he asked making Ryouske look at him and put his arms behind his head, "we get as deep as we can into the forest for today then set up a camp so we can at least have a place to rest. Lukyo you are the best at traps so you will set them alright?" he asked his spectacled teammate who nodded pushing his glasses up. "Yes, I understand but what about you and Namito?" he inquired looking at them as Ryouske continued, "Namito will be helping set up some camouflage for the camp so we can be as hidden as we can and I'll scout around the perimeter with my Sharingan to make sure there are no enemy about." At his explanation his teammates nodded and all three turned to the gate in a sprinting pose to ready themselves.

Dead on three o'clock, the Chunin by the gate opened it and in a flash team 13 were sprinting through the gate and jumping into the trees to avoid making footprints. As they jumped through the trees, Namito looked at Ryouske and Lukyo with a raised eyebrow, "hey guys, doesn't this test seem kinda off? That warning sensei gave about the scrolls just screamed hidden meaning," he said, stating his concerns leaving Lukyo to nod and look back at him. "Well the first test seemed to be focused on gathering information without getting caught, so maybe this test is about holding onto the information and not looking at the information ourselves" he speculated getting a nod from Ryouske, "yea it does seem like that. But right now let's focus on how we are gonna do this."

They travelled until they had come to a sort of clearing with a path on one side and a wall of trees in a semi-circle that looked impassable, aside from just mowing the trees down. It was here that they stopped deciding to set up their camp before nightfall could arrive and give Namito and Lukyo a disadvantage in the dark whereas Ryouske had his Sharingan. As Ryouske went to scout the perimeter, making sure to stay as close to tree trunks as possible in case he needed to hide, Namito and Lukyo began to set up the camp with Lukyo setting traps and Namito setting up some bedding and a makeshift tent out of leaves that blended against the trees and bushes. Ryouske then returned and sat on his own bedding looking at the other two, "we can't be reckless in here. The Genin from our village won't look to kill or seriously harm, but I can't say the same for everyone else" he said as he unconsciously twirled a kunai around his fingers.

After looking at each other, Namito and Lukyo nodded, "we need a way to make sure we know it is each other, or else an enemy ninja could just transform into one of us and attempt to take our scroll," Lukyo offered garnering nods form his team mates. Namito rubbed the back of his head as he began to think, "What could we do to prove ourselves? OH! I know, Ryo if it is you then activate your Sharingan," he suggested making Ryouske nod. "Yea that could work. They can transform all they like but they won't be able to fake the Sharingan without weaving hand signs, which the Sharingan doesn't need. You, Namito will do the Sexy jutsu to prove who you are." At that Namito shrugged not complaining while Lukyo merely shook his head, "to prove who I am I will do my usual trait which i shall not say out loud but you guys know what it is."

They nodded and sat down to eat some of the food that they had all packed as they contemplated what to do the next day until finally deciding to head west. The next day, they then destroyed their makeshit camp and traps and presumed to head east to search for a team with an earth scroll. They did not travel for long as they soon began to hear voices form nearby and jumped into the bushes to see who it was. It turned out to be some ninja from the Hidden Stone village and they were still packing up their camp.

Ryouske signed left for Namito to sneak off in that direction and signalled Lukyo to head right while Ryouske moved ahead to a better ambush position. He then signalled to them to wait and see what scroll they had so that the ambush would not be a wasted effort. Ryouske used his Sharingan to give the ninja a quick look over and nodded seeing that their chakra levels were moderate for genin.

One of the ninja then took out an earth scroll as he asked his teammates what they thought about this "no peeking at the scroll" rule. At Ryouske's signal, Namito and Lukyo both threw kunai at the branches of a nearby tree to spook the ninja into looking in that direction. After getting the desired effect, the three ninja landed behind their prey and each took one from behind and held a kunai to his throat with Ryouske holding the one who had the scroll. With a fierce tone he spoke right at the stone ninja's ear, "hand over the scroll or i give your neck a mouth." Hearing his serious tone the ninja reluctantly gave Ryouske the scroll and at a nod from Ryouske he, Namito and Lukyo smacked the ninja in the back of the head, rendering them unconscious.

Sometime later they were all sat in a bush looking down at their prize and had smiles of pride, "way to go bro, now we just have to make it to that tower" Namito stated grinning at Ryouske. Lukyo then cut in pushing his glasses up his nose, "don't get too excited Namito, we still have to make it to that tower and that won't be easy" Ryouske nodded and looked out of the bush to his right. "There is no telling what kind of ninja could be out there so we need to be careful all right?" at this the other two nodded and they soon left the bush to cover some more distance to the tower.

As they were running however, they soon began to hear the sounds of battle coming from their side and a voice that Ryouske and Namito recognised came to their ears...it was the voice of Naruto. At Ryouskes nod they changed their course and began to head towards the sounds of the battle just in case Naruto was in trouble, what they saw however left them bewildered.

Team 7 were fighting a ninja atop a giant brown snake and it seemed that Team 7 were losing. Lukyo tapped Ryouskes shoulder and pointed to the snake's mouth where Naruto seemed to be holding the snake off much to their surprise. Namito was about to jump forward and help when Ryouske grabbed his arm holding him back, "hold on. If you go blindly rushing in it could spell trouble for team 7, lets wait and see if they end up needing our help." At his words Namito reluctantly nodded and crouched back down.

As it turns out waiting was a good choice after all, because after placing a seal on Naruto's stomach, the stranger stretched their head out and bit Sasuke on the left side of his neck. Seeing the strangers neck stretch seemed to have an effect on Ryouske as he then held his head groaning quietly in pain as more hidden memories surfaced. This time the memory was of the shadowy man with the golden eyes except that the stranger began bending his body and lengthening it while fighting. Thankfully, the memory vanished as Ryouske opened his eyes to see a worried Namito and Lukyo staring at him.

He wipes his forehead and sat back up, it seemed he had fallen over, and smiled weakly, "I'm fine guys, just another memory surfacing but it isn't important right now. How are team 7?" he asked making Namito shake his head and pointed at a hollow opening underneath a tree where sakura had now laid Naruto and Sasuke who were both unconscious. Ryouske then ran over to where Sakura was with Namito and Lukyo following him. Naturally when she saw them she raised a kunai at them, "relax fan girl we are the real deal not imposters" Ryouske assured her.

Sakura then filled them in on what had happened, making Namito suddenly become pissed and Ryouske start to worry for Naruto. Lukyo then piped up with an interesting idea, "while Sakura takes care of them, why don't we go and set traps so as to give her some protection?" he offered making all of them nod their heads in agreement and Sakura weakly smiled at them, "thanks you guys. Don't hang around though after you set the traps head for the tower, with the traps you guys know how to do I'll be safe."

Team 13 nodded and soon headed off to set the perimeter traps and when they were done they all gathered on a tree on the path to the tower. "Are we sure she will be ok?" Lukyo asked, concerned for Sakura's safety, while Namito just shook away his concerns smiling, "trust me she is the toughest of the Uchiha's fangirls, she will make it somehow. Not to mention she is incredibly smart." Ryouske nodded his agreement and was about to say they should continue, when a strange feeling came over him, he did not know what this feeling was but it felt somehow...familiar.

Looking in the direciton of the feeling, Ryouske then started running towards it across the tree branches, determined to uncover what that feeling was. Namito and Lukyo, surprised at their friend's actions, soon jumped after him to support him. Ryouske then stopped in a clearing where the ninja who had thought team 7 was standing. The ninja had long black hair that stopped at their mid-back. They were wearing a yellow tunic of sorts with black sleeves and a purple rope around the waist and the tunic had black sleeves.

The ninja then turned towards the young Genin only for them to jump back in shock, the persons left eye had been torn away to be replaced by skin that was pale and white with a purple line going down towards the nose, upon seeing the eye, Ryouske soon grabbed his head as his eyes locked onto it...the left eye was golden and had a slit in it.

The stranger's eyes roamed over the Genin until his eyes stopped on Ryouske and his mouth broke into an evil grin and when he spoke his voice sent chills down their spines with every word. "Ah little Ryouske, it has been years since i last saw you" the stranger said, his golden eyes glowing with glee. Namito raised an eyebrow and look from the stranger to Ryouske, "you know this guy bro?" he asked getting a silent shake of his head from Ryouske.

The stranger then showed a face of mock hurt as he looked at Ryouske, "i'm a little hurt my dear Ryouske. I would have thought you would remember Lord Orochimaru." At this the three Genin gasped and stepped back with Namito and Lukyo drawing kunai and Ryouske drawing his katana. Ryouske glared at Orochimaru and got into a defensive stance ready to fight if needed as he asked Orochimaru, "What have you got to do with me? Who are you to me?!"

Orochimaru licked his lip and smirked opening his eyes wide as he stared at Ryouske, "You really don't remember me? I'm hurt" he said pretending to be hurt. Ryouske just glared at the man, "I'll MAKE you tell me then" he declared as he charged toward Orochimaru with Namito and Lukyo trying to grab him to pull him back. Ryouske swung his katana at Orochimaru only for the snake sannin to grab the sword as if it was a simple kunai and with a wider smirk he pulled the sword over his shoulder and kneed the young Genin in the stomach, causing Ryouske to cough up spit and blood.

Namito and Lukyo rushed at Orochimaru but he merely laughed and threw Ryouske at them knocking them all back. Ryouske spat some blood out and stood up, his legs shaking a lil but his resolve never wavering as he charged at Orochimaru again much to the chagrin of his team mates, only for Orochimaru to backhand him making him spin and grab him by the arms from behind with Ryouske glaring behind him with Sharingan blazing. Time seemed to stop in that grove as the Genin looked at Orochimaru with wide eyes as his smirk widened and before they could even register the smirk...it happened.

CRACK!

All that could be heard within the grove was the pained screams of team 13's Sharingan user as his now broken arms hung limply behind him, blood dripping from the nails marks orchimaru had left from holding on too tightly. Namito and Lukyo both glared at the snake with undisguised hatred and with a roar of anger, Namito charged at the enemy with the intent to kill. "You bastard! YOU WILL FUCKING PAY!" he yelled as he raised a kunai, but Orochimaru, now having gotten bored of the fight, kicked him down onto the ground.

"well, well" Orochimaru started as he stared at Ryouskes Hatred filled Sharingan eyes, "it seems i was wrong about you Ryouske, you DO have potential after all, and here i had deemed you a failure." At Ryouske's puzzled look Orochimaru continued, "you see young Ryouske, you arent just some random Leaf Ninja. You are a special candidate i had chosen for my Sharingan experiments, alas i had deemed you a failure and threw you away."

Orochimaru licked his lips and did the handsign for the tiger, "how about i unlock those memories that i had sealed away, consider it my congratulations for surviving." Orochimaru's right arm then stretched and held Ryouske's forehead and within seconds Ryouske began yelling in pain as if his head was on fire. Memories and images of his past began to flood his mind, until Orochimaru withdrew his hand and smirked once more.

"Now that i have given you your memories back, i know that you will desire more power, power to rival even the Hokage. One day you shall seek me out but until that day, her eis a parting gift." He then did some handsigns and within his hands appeared a large scroll which he tossed down at Ryouske's feet. Orochimaru then held his left eye's bottom lid as he looked at the Genin.

"I shall await your arrival on my doorstep, my dear Ryouske," Orochimaru then pulled down his eye lid and glared at the Genin and as they stared at his eye Namito and Ryouske became frozen with fear, their faces showing signs of pure terror while Lukyo had the instinct to cover his eyes. When he uncovered them, Orochimaru was gone. He then looked at his teamates who had now collapsed from the fear, Ryouske was lying there unconscious with his arms at weird angles, while Namito lay next time him relativly unharmed and unchanged except for his hair...it was now stark silver.

With the tower in sight through the wall of trees, Lukyo made a clone of himself to carry Namito, while the real Lukyo carried Ryouske. It wasn't long until they reached their destination and with a worried look at his teammates, Lukyo entered the tower heading straight for the infirmary.

 **PHEW! chapter end. This was a doozy to write what with stuff getting in the way but i hope you guys like it and as always leave a review. Hateful comments or downright insultful comments will be ignored.**

 **Next chapter, Orochimaru meets a surprise face from his past.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everyone XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sensei and student**

At the gates to the 44th training ground, also known as the Forest of Death, Anko Mitarashi was sat eating her favourite treat of Dango. "After this snack I reckon it will be time to see how the kiddies are doing," she said in delight as she chomped on the last dango ball on the stick before she threw the stick to a nearby tree completing a hidden leaf symbol that she was making with the sticks.

Just then an ANBU black ops member appeared before her with his head bowed respectfully, "Anko, we have a problem. Please come with us" Anko raised her eyebrow and nodded following the ANBU member away from the gates, soon coming to a small grassy hill where 3 small statues stood. Anko's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the statues and her fist clenched tightly, at the feet of the statues were 3 dead bodies, their blood dotting the statues, but the worst part was what made Anko truly shocked….the faces of the bodies were gone.

"There is no doubt about it….this is HIS jutsu. Lord Hokage has to be warned, send a messenger to him right away. The exams continue until further notice, no-one is to know except Lord Third. For now I'm going into the forest to do a patrol, make sure everything is alright." At that the ANBU dispersed to report to the hokage except for one ANBU who stayed behind looking at Anko.

The anbu took off her mask to reveal the white haired woman from the first exam, Karina, who bowed her head to Anko, "Anko, I'll accompany you into the forest, we can't be too careful after all," she said, looking Anko in the eye who reluctantly nodded and jumped forward into the forest to begin her search with Karina in tow. As they traversed the trees Karina looked over at Anko and raised an eyebrow, "do you really think he has returned to the village? Why would he come back here unless it is to destroy this place" she asked receiving a shrug form Anko. "No idea but whatever it is it CAN'T be good, we have to make sure he isn't doing anything to harm the Genin."

Karina nodded her agreement and resumed looking around as they jumped through the trees, searching for any sign of Orochimaru. Anko soon lost herself in her thoughts until Karina's voice snapped her out of it, "hey Anko? Do you think Orochimaru came back for the Tenno brat maybe? The Jounin and the Anbu know the story so what if Orochimaru wants his Sharingan back?" she asked curiously. This made Anko start to worry about her young charge, what if he was in trouble?

Karina soon stopped on a tree which in turn made Anko stopped and look at her, only for Karina to raise her head for quiet and close her uncovered eye as she listened to the sounds around her. Her eye then shot open and she pointed west and started jumping towards that direction with Anko following. As they jumped, Anko's hand drifted to the left side of her and an angry looked soon formed on her face as she wondered what atrocities Orochimaru could be committing this time.

The man in question was standing in a clearing, just looking at the trees as if deep in thought. His chain of thought was broken when the two women appeared in the clearing in front of him making his smirk widen. "Well well, isn't this a surprise? TWO old friends showing up in one day, it must be my lucky day" the snake pondered as he stared at the two in front of him, his visible golden eye glowing.

Anko's hand unconsciously went to the left side of her neck where her curse seal was and glared at the man with all the hatred she could muster, " Orochimaru, what are you doing here? What are you scheming?" she asked drawing a kunai as Karina got into a fighting pose ready to respond if needed. She glared at Orochimaru with her uncovered eye as he took hold of his damaged face and in one slow motion he tore it off face revealing his pale white face in its whole making the women's eyes widen.

Anko grit her teeth and raised her kunai preparing to strike as she assessed the man for any signs of injury with which she could take advantage of, but alas found none. "Do you honestly think you can take me down? My dear Anko, don't forget that it was I who taught you, I who took you and made you strong, I who made you into what you are today" Orochimaru stated as he licked his lip itching for the battle to begin.

Having heard enough Anko charged forward, kunai ready to strike. "It is you who is the ASSHOLE! What are you planning to do to the leaf?" she inquired as she swung the kunai at him, only for him to grab her wrist, twist it and kick her away. Karina then charged at him striking at him with taijutsu, but Orochimaru merely side stepped her strikes and kicked at her knee then raised his knee up to her face.

Anko jumped at him from behind launching her arm forward, **"Striking Shadow Snakes"** , her snakes shot out of her arm straight to Orochimaru, who batted them away as if they were nothing and grabbed Karina's leg, disrupting her attempt to attack him from behind, and threw her into Anko sending both kunoichi rolling. Anko got up from the roll with anger clear onto her face as she charged at him flinging shuriken as she went.

Orochimaru realised too late that this was a feint as Anko weaved hand signs and sucked in a deep breath, **"Fire style: Dragon Fire jutsu"** she called as she let out the breath, breathing a torrent of fire as she did that formed into the shape of a dragon that flew at Orochimaru snarling as it went. The Sannin made a noise of frustration as the fire engulfed him, burning at his skin leaving Anko and Karina both smirking, until Orochimaru melted away into mud and his laughed was heard from behind them.

The two kunoichi spun on their heels to face him, not surprised that the snake slipped from the jutsu. He smirked at them flashing his teeth, "did you really think that would work my dear Anko? I taught you better than that" he said as Anko continued to get angry at the man, causing Karina to touch Anko's arm to try and keep her calm. "Relax Anko, don't let him get you riled up," Anko nodded at her partner and nodded her head at Orochimaru and Karina nodded understanding and began to ran at the snake.

Anko followed her, running after her making hand signs as they went. Karina jumped into the air and crossed her arms and when she had gotten in range of Orochimaru, **"Wind style: Wind Blade jutsu"** , she flung her arms out swinging them side to side, flinging blades of wind at Orochimaru which cut at his body leaving deep lacerations. Karina then smirked and backflipped away as Anko appeared from behind and unleashed another Dragon Fire jutsu at Orochimaru burning up what remained of his skin leaving the Sannin charred and smoking.

The Kunoichi smirked thinking they had finally done some damage when out of the charred body's throat, Orochimaru appeared unharmed. Not giving him a chance to attack, Anko pushed him against a tree behind him pinning him to the tree. She then gripped his hand in hers with their index and little fingers touching, "let me just borrow your hand for a bit" she said as she charged up chakra.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he recognised the jutsu that Anko was using, **"Twin Snakes jutsu"** Anko said closing her eyes, only to open them as Orochimaru began to laugh. In front of her was an earth clone and the real Orochimaru was behind her with Karina unconscious under his foot. The snake then lunged at Anko pushing her against the tree, he then leaned in close and cupped her cheek stroking it, "while it would be fun to torture you like old times Anko, I have plans for the leaf to fufill. The Hidden Leaf village will be destroyed, so be a good girl and make sure the Chunin exams continue." With that threat lingering he then dropped Anko and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Anko sat there panting, amazed she got away so easily.

Realising she couldn't just sit here, she then got up and went to Karina picking her up and carrying her to the Hokage. On arrival at the Hokage mansion, Anko found herself in the Hokage's office waiting for the aged man to respond to her report. Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe and opened his eyes looking at Anko, "so Orochimaru has returned, why would he come back here? What could he be planning?" Hiruzen wondered as Anko stepped forward. "What about the Chunin exams? Should we cancel the exams?" she asked making Hiruzen shake his head, "no. The Chunin exams will continue as planned, we cannot ignore Orochimaru's threat."

Anko nodded and left the office holding her Curse mark as she headed back to the forest. Hiruzen turned to look out of the window, his thoughts turning to Orochimaru and his plans could be, "Orochimaru, why have you come back? What are you planning?"

Back at the forest Lukyo was still carrying Ryouske and Namito with help from his clone when, after turning around a tree he bumped into team 7 and Kabuto. On seeing Lukyo he smiled but then got a worried look as he saw Ryouske and Namito, "are they ok?! What happened to them?!" he asked concerned. Lukyo shook his head sadly and looked at Naruto, "we ran into that ninja with the snake that you guys fought, it was an…educational experience to say the least, but Ryouske will explain when he is awake."

Sakura walked up and looked at the injured ninja and her eyes widened in shock from seeing Namito's hair and Ryouskes arms. "What happened to them? How did Namito's hair go silver and what happened to Ryouskes arms?" she asked making Lukyo make a sound of frustration looking at the ground. "That ninja was brutal, he did some genjutsu to freeze us with fear and he dislocated Ryouske's arms with a sick, twisted, sadistic smile on his face."

Naruto balled his fasts in anger and grit his teeth, "if we ever see that ninja, that bastard will PAY!" He soon calmed and suggested Lukyo accompany them to which Lukyo agreed and Naruto carried Ryosuke on his back. Soon they came to a clearing where they saw against a tree, much to their shock, a giant centipede pinned to it with a kunai. They decided to carry on only to swear as they found themselves at the same centipede.

Just then some ninja from the Hidden Rain village surrounded them with loads of clones in tow. Impatient as always, Naruto made his own clones and launched at the enemies, making them turn to oil. While Naruto kept attacking the clones, Kabuto and the others got behind the ninja and surprised them, rendering them unconscious.

After that minor annoyance, they continued to the tower, stopping along the way to rest. As they were resting, Ryouske and Namito eventually awoke making everyone smile in relief, "thank god you guys are awake, how do you guys feel?" Sakura asked kneeling beside Namito. He shook his head and looked at her, "I'm fine I guess…that experience was terrifying. Enough about me what about Ryouske?! Is he ok?!" he asked concerned.

Ryouske was just sat next to him looking down at his useless arms, a blank look on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and walked forward, "what's up with you jackass? Your arms will be fixed at the tower." Ryouske just looked at him with the same blank face, "none of your fucking business".

Angered at the response, Sasuke walked up to Ryouske only for Namito to get in the way and push him away, "stay the FUCK back you emo reject, this has been harder on him than anyone. He will explain when he is ready." At his look, Sasuke backed off and Naruto stepped forward, "enough of this, both teams have both scrolls so let's get going to the tower already" everyone nodded their agreement and both teams soon headed off.

They eventually got to the tower when Kabuto and his team headed off to their own door and so did team 7, leaving team 13 in front of their own door. With a nod at each other, ablank faced one in Ryouske's case, they opened the doors and headed inside. The room was empty inside except for a banner on the wall that had writing on it. "If qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom to take your mind higher, if earthly qualities are what you lack train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together the perilous path will become righteous forever this " " is the secret way that guides us from this place today" Lukyo read leaving Namito confused and Ryouske looking at the banner with a blank face.

"What the FUCK does that mean?!" Namito asked clearly pissed off. Lukyo suddenly had an idea and decided to open both scrolls but soon dropped them when they began to smoke. In a puff of smoke Anko appeared standing on the scrolls, arms crossed, smirk in place which turned into a worried look as she looked at Namito and Ryouske but thought it better not to ask.

"So, you runt's made it, not that I'm surprised. So I bet you are wondering what I'm doing here?" they nodded in response and then Anko nodded back and looked at the banner, "to lift your confusion, the moral of that expression is simple. If you focus on training your mind, like Lukyo, then training your body is what you require." Lukyo pushed his glasses up and nodded at her explanation.

She then looked at Namito, "if you focus on training your body but lack strength of mind, like Namito (FUCK YOU! Was heard from Namito) then building up your knowledge is what is required. Ryouske is the balance of both, lucky him." Ryouske blankly nodded at this. "What about that blank part in the middle?" Lukyo asked.

Anko nodded at his keen observation and smiled, "that blank space is for you, it means that only you, a ninja, have the power to join heaven and earth to make yourselves stronger. It means the future is in your hands. At any rate, you guys pass the second exam, congrats."

At that they all blew a sigh of relief and Namito jumped in the air cheering, Lukyo rubbed the back of his head and smiled, while Ryouske merely smiled blankly making Anko give him a concerned look, she then walked up and pulled Ryouske into a hug, his head pushed against her ample breasts.

"I don't know what happened out there Ryo, but don't close your emotions off to everyone, let them in and they can help you, alright? You are never alone." He looked up at her confused, his cheeks brightly red and nodded flashing his usual grin as his nose dribbled blood. Upon seeing this Anko gave him a pissed off look and smacked the top of his head making him fall onto his back grinning like a perverted idiot.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Anko screamed at him while Lukyo and Namito laughed at them thinking that Ryouske was FINALLY back to his old self.

 **Aaaaaaand chapter END. PHEW this one took me a while to write, I had lost my muse many times. Sorry it isn't longer but my muse could only come up with so much.**

 **Next chapter: The Preliminaries begin.**

 **Stay tuned for the next instalment of The Chronicles of Heaven**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everone ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The preliminaries begin**

The wind blew lightly, shifting the sand of the village around as everyone in the village rushed about their business. A small black haired boy was running along the streets, a glare on his face as he headed towards a commotion going on in the town square. It seems some of the children were surrounding and bullying a small red-headed boy who was crying, unsure of why they would be picking on him.

The black haired boy barged through the group and stood in front of the red head with his back to him and his arms wide, protecting him. "You creeps leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you jerks" the black boy demanded as the leader of the group stepped forward, a smirk on his face, "out of the way punk, this demon has what's coming to him."

The black haired boy raised his fists and grit his teeth, "if you want to hurt him, you will have to go through me" he said to which the leader smirked as he and the group rushed forward to attack. After a hard brawl, the black haired boy turned to the red haired, his face beaten and bruised and the bullies gone, and grinned, "Hey are you ok? You shouldn't let those guys bother you they are just jerks. I'll always be here to protect ya" he said as he held his hand out to the red head who took his hand and stood up weakly. "Y..y..you are my best friend and you always have my back. T..t..thank you Ryouske" the red haired said as a fragile, but kind, smile formed on his face as Ryouske grinned rubbing the back of his head.

Ryouske opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of the room he was in, he was still in the Battle Tower after passing the second Chunin exam. He sat up on his bed and looked down at his arms hanging in a sling, his thoughts turning back to his dream, no not a dream….a memory.

There was a knock on the door and Namito walked in, smile in place. "Hey bro, you feeling alright? You look pale" he asked his friend who did indeed look an odd shade of white, Ryouske just nodded and walked to the door. "I'm fine" he said with a grin as Namito opened the door for him and they both walked to the main hall of the Battle tower where Lukyo stood in one of the rows of candidates that stood waiting for information.

Ryouske stood in front of Namito and Lukyo and smiled over his shoulder at them but frowned seeing Lukyo's look of concern. "Don't worry Lu, I'm alright. No need to worry about me, I'm tougher than I look remember?" he said to his teammate who nodded pushing his glasses up nose and smiles reassured.

Their attention was then drawn to the front where the Jounin of the teams that were left, the Hokage, the special Jounin and Anko were standing in front of a statue of two giant arms doing the hand sign of the tiger. Hiruzen stepped forward to address the crowd of Genin, "Congratulations all of you for passing the second stage of the Chunin exams. I can see you all worked very hard to get here and I am proud of you all", during this Anko caught team 13's eyes and gave them a proud wink.

Hiruzen then continued, "however, it seems too many of you were able to pass and while this is a proud thing to see, there are, unfortunately, too many of you to pass onto the third stage. It has been decided that here in this tower, preliminaries will be held to decrease the number of candidates that are here." At this announcement everyone looked confused until Kiba blurted out, "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU MEAN WE DON'T EVEN GET TO REST?!"

At this outburst the Hokage looked at him and sighed nodding, "that is true, the preliminaries will be held immediately. It will test how you respond to situations that you are thrust into where resting is not an option." Kiba made a sound of frustration and looked away as Hiruzen continued, "however, if anyone feels that they cannot go on any further, raise your hand now and you can try again next year." Everyone looked around expecting someone to raise their hand, which someone did, it was Kabuto. Kabuto walked forward with his hand raised and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "yea sorry, I can't go on anymore I'm at my limit." The Hokage nodded his approval and Kabuto turned to walk to the door stopping to look at teams 7 and 13, "sorry guys, I'm just out of chakra and can't go on, but you guys go for it" he then took his leave, not noticing Ryouske watching him out from the corner of his eye with his eye narrowed in suspicion.

No-one else raised their hand, Sakura almost did on Sasuke only to be stopped by him but apart from that no-one did. Hiruzen then nodded to Anko who spoke into a microphone and seconds later a panel in the wall behind the statue opened up to reveal a monitor screen. "The names of two candidates will be shown on this screen, those two candidates will then gather in this arena to fight where the winner will proceed to the final exam," Hiruzen explained.

Getting no complaints or questions, the monitor then started the randomising process until it stopped on the first fighters. "Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado" the preliminary proctor Hayate Gecko, a sickly looking man wearing a Jounin jacket and the usual headband, black shirt and trousers and sandals, said indicating for the fighters to gather while everyone else went to watch from the balconies.

"This should be interesting" Lukyo said as he, Ryouske and Namito stood watching with Anko appearing behind them and patting Ryouske's head. "You guys alright?" she asked getting nods and grins from her team, only for her smile to turn into a frown of worry as she looked at Ryouske's arms. Her concerns were waved off as Ryouske assured her he would be fine.

The fight between Sasuke and Yoroi, a leaf ninja wearing a purple bandanna around the top of his head covering it, tan shirt underneath and a purple mask and tunic, then began with Yoroi getting the upper hand and pushing Sasuke onto the defensive. It wasn't long, however, before Sauske managed to turn the tables on Yoroi, knocking him into the air and gliding under him to touch the middle of his back. To everyone's surprise Sasuke managed to kick Yoroi into the air where he then followed him up and began a barrage of twisting kicks ending with a slamming kick to Yoroi's stomach, sending him flying down onto the arena floor.

"Winner is Sasuke Uchiha" Hayate proclaimed as team 7 cheered Sasuke on, but became silent when Sasuke began to fall back only to get held up by Kakashi who then took him away to seal the curse mark Orochimaru had given him. Ryouske looked up at Anko and raised an eyebrow, "during that fight, Sasuke's curse mark was playing up wasn't it, Insansei?" A vein appeared in Anko's head at Ryouskes new nickname for her but she ignored it and nodded, "yea, that snake bastard must have given it to him. He will be fine though, Kakashi will help him" she smiled, reassuring Ryouske.

The monitor then began to randomise names once more, stopping on two more names, "Shino Aburamae VS Abumi Zaku" Hayate announced and the two Genin gathered in the arena where the fight then began. Namito looked at Zaku and raised an eyebrow, "how is that guy supposed to fight? His arms were wrecked by Sasuke" he pointed out.

As the fight drew on, shino managed to hold Zaku back with his army of bugs, leaving everyone to believe that Shino had this fight in the bag. That is until Zaku brought his arms out of the sling and pushed them forward, unleashing a wave of air pushing the bugs and Shino back. As he prepared another wave, however, chakra exploded out of his arms and they soon hung by his side limply. It seems that Shino's bugs had crawled into the holes on Zaku's palms and clogged up his windpipes in his arms, thus making the chakra explode out. The fight was ended when Shino appeared beside Zaku and delivered a fierce punch to his jaw, rendering the man unconscious.

"Winner is Shino Aburame" Hayate announced as Shino walked up the left balcony to rejoin his team. The monitor then began to randomise the next names that were to be announced, stopping on Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi. Kankuro was a boy wearing a black jumpsuit with a hood that was shaped like cat ears with the sand village headband stitched into it. On the front of the jumpsuit was a circle that was half yellow and half red, he also wore traditional shinobi sandals and on his back was something big wrapped in bandages.

Mismui was wearing the same outfit as Yoroi but had glasses on as well. The match then began with a shock as Misumi's body began to stretch as if he was made of rubber and he soon had Kankuro in a tight grip and was squeezing him tightly trying to make him give in. the spectators thought it would all be over until Kankuro's face began to crack and chip away revealing wood underneath. The whole of Kankuro then chipped away to reveal a wooden puppet with long arms and legs and wild fuzzy brown hair wearing a tattered brown cloak.

"Where is the real Kankuro?" Namito asked, but his question was soon answered as the bandaged object began to move and Kankuro emerged from it with strings of chakra reaching from his fingertips and stretching to the puppet where they connected to it. Kankuro then smirked and raised one of his hands making the puppet turn its head and open its mouth shooting kunai at Misumi, making him drop the puppet.

"Ha! Gotcha" Kankuro stated as the puppet then wrapped around Misumi and began to squeeze until with a loud CRACK, Misumi's body became broken, thus making him unable to continue. Hayate coughed and raised his hand, "the winner is Kankuro." Kankuro walked onto the balcony where his team were waiting and looked down at the arena. Lukyo pushed his glasses up his nose and furrowed his brow in thought, "so he is a puppet user, he will prove to be quite challenging" he stated making Namito and Ryouske nod in agreement while Ryouske's eyes focused on Kankuro and his team.

The female member of his team was a girl who had blond hair tied up into 4 pig tails at the back of her head and wore her sand headband around her neck. She was wearing a white tunic that ended above her knees tied with a red sash. She was wearing fishnet garb underneath the tunic and on her right leg while also wearing traditional sandals. Strapped to her back was a large fan folded up.

The third team member was who really caught Ryouske's eye though. He was a grim faced youth with red short hair, pupiless white eyes, dark rings around his eyes and the kanji for love on the left side of his forehead in red. He was wearing a black tunic and trousers with a white sash tied around him from his right shoulder down to his left hip. Going from his left should to his right hip was a brown leather strap that his sand headband was tied onto and on his back was a big sand coloured gourd with red string around the middle of it that was attached to his body via the brown strap. There was something about the boy that was familiar to Ryouske, he just couldn't picture it.

Instead he turned to Anko with a raised eyebrow, "hey Insansei, who is that guy with the red hair and the gourd on his back? From the sand village?" Anko looked over at the boy in question and nodded, looking back at Ryouske, "that's Gaara of the desert, the sand villages best Genin. He and his team are the ones who broke the exam record by getting here within 1 hour and 30 minutes, give or take."

Namito whistled in amazement and Lukyo nodded his agreement, but Ryouske just looked at Gaara with wide eyes, his head swimming as he tried to think of why Gaara was so familiar. He finally turned away to look at Anko, "oh by the way, you might wanna inform the Old man about Kabuto. He is not what he seems" Ryouske stated to Anko who just frowned. "What do you mean squirt?" she asked and Ryouske continued, "he had access to information about certain candidates that no Genin should be able to have and the total teams each village sent, if he is a Leaf shinobi then Naruto is a genius." Anko nodded saying she would inform the Hokage when their conversation was interrupted by the beeping of the monitor and Hayate stating the names.

"Ryouske Tenno VS Sora Aoi"

Anko looked at Ryouske with a frown and put her hand on his shoulder, "you sure you are up to this? There is no shame in throwing in the towel now because of your arms," she asked clearly worried about the youth, Ryouske just shook his head and grinned at her. "I'll be fine insansei I'm a member of team 13 after all, I'll never give up, ya know?" he said lifting her worry. Namito patted his shoulder and grinned, "Show that guy why having any of us in a fight is bad luck to our enemies" Ryouske nodded and turned to Lukyo who smiled at him pushing his glasses up his nose, "yes, you can do it Ryo."

With a grin and his determination burning ever bright, Ryouske stepped onto the railing of the balcony and dropped down onto the floor landing on his feet and looked at his opponent. Sora Aoi turned out to be a Leaf shinobi with brown spiky hair, blue eyes and a gentle face. He was wearing a navy blue shinobi shirt with the bottom half of it being red, a black jacket that ended at his lower abdomen that had yellow straps going under the arms of the jacket complete with a black hood. His trousers were black with a dark blue belt going around his waist and yellow straps criss-crossing over the front of them where underneath them the groin of the trousers were navy blue and on either hip was a red pouch to hold his ninja tools. He also wore black and yellow shinobi shoes.

With a smile he waved at Ryouske and got into a fighting pose, "no offense or anything but I won't be going easy on you just because your arms are in a sling." Ryouske smirked and got into a crouched stance, "wouldn't have it any other way." As soon as Hayate told them to begin, Sora charged forward throwing strikes at Ryouske who, being caught off guard, got them straight in the chest and jumped back gritting his teeth.

Sora then charged forward preparing to continue his assault, that is until Ryouske ducked under his attack and brought his knee up to Sora's stomach causing him to double over, where Ryouske followed up with a roundhouse kick knocking Sora back only for him to land on his feet smirking at Ryouskes skills. Once again Sora rushed in but this time he started weaving hand signs and breathing in air as he brought his hand up to his mouth in the shape of an O.

" **Fire style: Fire bomb jutsu"** he called as he spat out balls of fire which head towards Ryouske who then proceeded to attempt to dodge them, unfortunately getting hit by one of them on his right arm burning the sling. The others hit the wall and disappeared. Using Ryouske's lack of focus to his advantage, Sora then proceeded to rain strikes at Ryouske, who managed to dodge them except for the last one where he turned his right side into the punch and taking the hit onto his right arm, causing a loud resounding CRACK to sound out.

Ryouske jumped back as everyone stared at him in shock, thinking Sora had made his right arm worse, but all were surprised when Ryouske began to laugh and looked up with a wide grin on his face and grabbed his right arm where, to everyone's shock, he pushed it up and flinched from the pain and then began to move his arm, having put it back in place with help from Sora's attack. "Now" Ryouske began as he grabbed his left arm and wrenched it back into its socket, "this is where it gets fun" he ended with a determined look at his opponent, this time getting a few gasps as he opened his eyes. His Sharingan was active.

"What?! Ryouske has the Sharingan?! I thought only the Uchiha and Kakashi sensei had that" Sakura exclaimed as the man in question had returned to find his student talking about him. Kakashi's visible eye widened when he saw Ryouske's eyes and he looked at Anko who just grinned winking at him, "so the rumors were true, huh Anko?" Anko nodded poking her tongue out at Kakashi, "that's right, now shush my student is about to kick ass."

Sora smiled and raised an eyebrow, "looks like things have just gotten interesting" Ryouske nodded in agreement and both fighters ran at each other, Sora drawing a kunai and Ryouske drawing his katana from its seal and both fighters clashed, their weapons ringing as they clashed, metal against metal, both fighting for dominance against the other. The clash was ended when Ryouske kicked Sora away and then quickly thrust his arms out.

Hiruzen's eyes widened when Ryouske announced the name of his next jutsu, **"Striking Shadow Claws"** , at Ryouske's call, claws made of shadow extended from his sleeves and lunged at Sora grabbing him and with a pull from Ryouske, brought Sora falling towards Ryouske who launched a kick at Sora's face and then twisted, using the claws to slam Sora into the wall, retracting the claws.

The pale faced jounin of the Sound ninja team, who was secretly Orochimaru in disguise, widened his eyes in surprise "That is a variation of my jutsu, that cunning little bastard." After waiting for Sora to stand up, Ryouske then created 4 water clones, each holding a katana, and rushed at Sora, waving his hands in a circular motion as if he was running his hands along a crystal ball. **"Sky Style: Tidal Wind"** with a smirk he appeared behind Sora and thrust his hands forward and from them a blast of spiralling wind burst forth, water spiralling in the wind, heading straight for Sora, knocking him off his feet.

He landed on his feet and looked up at Ryouske, panting with exhaustion from the relentless assault Ryouske had done to him and was about to charge forward when he noticed where he was standing. Ryouske stood in front of him, completing the circle that the clones had formed around Sora, katanas raised. With wide eyes, Sora swore under his breath as the 5 Ryouskes each did the same hand sign and waved their left hand down their katanas in unison, causing wind and lightning to surge around the blades **" Sky Style: Gale Spark Slice."**

Each Ryouske then grinned and swung his katana towards Sora, making blades of wind and lightning fly toward him slice at his arms, legs and chest. As they flew they blades turned in an arc and converged together to create a tornado that lifted Sora off his feet and into the air. The Ryouske clones disappeared as the real Ryouske's Sharingan flared and with a tired smirk he jumped up toward Sora and grabbed the back of his jacket.

Much to everyone's surprise, Rock Lee most of all, Ryouske then drove his knee up into Soras back and launched his fist into his stomach at the same time, flipped over him to knee at his face and then finished by driving his foot down onto Soras stomach, sending him crashing down to the ground, with Ryouske landing on his feet next to him.

Panting heavily, Ryouske walked weakly up to Sora and smiled just as weakly down at him, "sorry Sora, but Leaf shinobi or not, I couldn't hold back either." Sora smiled and nodded exhaustedly, "thanks for…giving me a challenge" he said, going unconscious a second after. Recovering from his shock, Hayate raised his hand and looked at Ryouske, "Winner is Ryouske Tenno."

Applause was heard from the Hokage and Jounin, mostly from Anko, and cheering from Naruto, Namito and Lukyo, "YES! WAY TO GO BRO!" Namito yelled out causing Ryouske to smile and wave at him, right before he fell forward, exhausted and falling unconscious as he went. Thankfully Anko appeared before him and caught him, albeit with him landing face first into her generous cleavage.

"Poor guy pushed himself to his limit" Anko stated softly, carrying her weakened student to the medics and thinking to herself with a grin, _"If the little perv was awake his nose would be a river by now"._

 **Aaaaaaaaand DONE. Well that's chapter 7 done. Phew this took me a while due to lack of muse but FINALLY IT IS DONE.**

 **Next chapter will be Ryouske's training with a new sensei (sorry no hints :P )**

 **Until next time folks**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off stay pervy everyone ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Origins and training**

It was dark in the room, Ryouske unable to see anything within the gloom as he lay there on the operating table. Sweat trickled down his skin as he tried not to panic about his situation, moving his arms and legs proved fruitless as they were bound to the table. His mismatched eyes continued to scan the darkness, sensing someone there in the darkness, "who's there?" he called, fear evident in his voice.

His eyes widened even more in fear as the man in the shadows stepped forward, the lights from the lamp overhead making it hard for Ryouske to see his face. The man laughed a sinister, bone-chilling laugh as he put a jar onto the table next to the operating table where, Ryouske had to crane his neck to see, inside it was filled with water and in the water 2 eyes floated, each with the Sharingan. Soon Ryouske's screams filled the corridors as the operation commenced.

Ryouske sat upright with sweating covering his whole body and he looked around the hospital room panting, searching for the man only to realise it was just another memory. He raised his arms and rubbed at his face as he pictured the man in the dream, he had no doubt who it was, and wondered if he should inform Anko and the Hokage about the memories.

He looked out the window next to his hospital bed and decided he would tell them once he had recovered, only for there to be a knock on the door and the duo in question walked in, leaving Ryouske swearing under his breath. "How are ya feeling, squirt?" Anko asked with a smile on her face and Ryosuke just nodded at her smiling weakly, "just woken up, I feel like I got ran over bull though. I'm guessing you didn't come here for a friendly visit though did ya?" he asked as he looked at Hiruzen.

The Hokage adjusted his Hokage hat and nodded looking serious at the boy, "sharp as ever eh Ryouske? Well you are right, this isn't a casual visit." Hiruzen sat on a chair next to the boy's bed and looked at him with such seriousness as Ryouske had ever seen on the man before. "I HAVE to know, where did you learn that Striking Shadow Claw jutsu? Only 2 people know that jutsu and one of them happens to be your sensei" Hiruzen stated, making Ryouske look at Anko then back at Hiruzen, "the other being "Lord" Orochimaru then?" he asked, practically spitting venom at Orochimaru's name.

"Ryouske, please, if you know anything of Orochimaru, please tell us. What is your connection with him?" Hiruzen asked intrigued and Ryouske sighed and lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling. "I only recently started getting my memories back so I don't know EVERYTHING, but I'll tell you what I know" he said making Hiruzen nod only for Ryouske to continue, "but, Namito and Lukyo will be here to listen too. They deserve to know the truth as well." Anko hesitated, unsure about it but Hiruzen nodded in agreement to the terms and called for a nurse to escort Namito and Lukyo to the room, who arrived shortly.

After assuring Namito and Lukyo that he was OK, Ryouske sat up and looked at his lap taking a deep breath as he began his story. "From what I remember, I was born in the Village Hidden in the Sand, I don't remember my parents though, they died when I was small and so I was taken in by the parents of my best friend." Ryouske's face turned sad as he thought about that mysterious boy, "I don't remember anything about him yet though."

Namito and Lukyo looked at Ryouske curiously, wondering why they were not told before. Anko raised an eyebrow but said nothing and Hiruzen nodded sadly for Ryouske to continue. Ryouske sighed and looked at them, "He was my only friend in the village just as I was his. He was always getting bullied and I would always be there to protect him. It was during one of these times of protecting him that I awakened my Kekkei Tota, Sky style." Anko's eyes widened, she had always wondered about that style of his. "The Kazekage had me examined and it turned out that I had Wind, Lightning and Water style and could combine them to Sky Style to unleash weather like Jutsu. Unfortunately, my Kekkei Tota was one of the reasons….HE took me."

Ryouske's fists clenched until they were white and no-one in the room had to take three guesses to find out who Ryouske was talking about. "That snake bastard took me to try and make use of my bloodline, and also to experiment on me. That motherfucker, he wanted to see if the Sharingan would bond with someone outside of the Leaf village. He took me when I was only 6 years old and he ripped my eyes out, replacing them with the mismatched Sharingan eyes that I have now."

Lukyo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked like he would be sick at the thought of a child going through that horror. Namito looked murderous, as if he wanted nothing better than to have Orochimaru's neck between his hands so that he could wring it. Anko, for her part, dug her nails into her crossed arms as the confirmation of just how sick her former mentor was flashed through her head.

She was curious though, "sooo why do your Sharingan both have different colours? One is black and the other is read," she asked and Ryouske put a finger to his head as he tried to remember. "The experiments he did on me to try and make me powerful had an effect on my Sharingan, the right one became somewhat mutated, hence the reversed colours. If I remember correctly, he told me it meant that my right Sharingan was evolving faster than my normal one, give it a year or two and they may just change entirely."

Hiruzen nodded for Ryouske to continue and after a pause, Ryouske opened his mouth once more. "While he waited to see if the Sharingan would manifest, he trained me in a few of his arts, such as Striking Shadow Snakes and a bit of taijutsu. He also experimented on me once more, giving me some regenerative abilities to heal wounds, leaving me more exhausted the greater the wound was, and enhancing my senses. That is, until I overheard him say that I would be thrown away as a failed experiment because my Sharingan would not manifest. I escaped from my room and ran, taking a katana from his armoury and ran until I came to the gates of the Leaf village."

"Where you were found and integrated into the village as one of us, thus growing to who you are now" Hiruzen finished for him making Ryouske nod. Silenced filled the room as no-one knew what to say, causing Ryouske to clench his fists tighter, fearing what would happen to him. His listeners gasping as tears soon flowed down his cheeks, causing sad frowns to form on their faces.

Hiruzen put a hand over Ryouske's and tilted his head, "why do you cry Ryouske?" he asked concerned. Ryouske shook from his tears and looked down, fearing to look at the aged Hokage. "I..i'm an experiment of that vile man. I..i would be seen as an accomplice to him and the village may hate me, fearing that I purposely hid my past from them."

Hiruzen frowned and patted the boy's hand, "Orochimaru most likely used a seal to block your memories, it wasn't your fault Ryouske, and no-one can blame you." Ryouske just shook his head not believing it would be that simple to the villagers. Anko, her heart twisting at seeing her student in this state, walked over to Ryouske and sat on the edge of his bed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his face once more into her generous breasts.

Ryouske's eyes opened and widened, realising this hug wasn't like the hugs she had given him before, this was one of comfort. His tears stained her cleavage and her fishnet shirt as she patted the back of his head, smiling softly when he looked up at her. "Ryouske Tenno, you may have been an experiment of that scum…but you are and always will be, a member of this village and my pervy but brilliant pupil."

Ryouske's eyes widened at her words and opened his mouth to speak, but then Lukyo spoke up, placing his hand on Ryouske's shoulder. "We are teammates, now and forever. Nothing will change that, you know that very well." They then turned to Namito who grinned, punching Ryouske in the shoulder playfully, "c'mon, you know us better than that. Do you really think we are gonna abandon you just cos of your past? Give us some credit," he explained with a grin.

Hiruzen nodded agreeing with their words as he took Ryouske's Leaf headband from his bedside table and placed it in his hand closing it over the headband. "You are and always will be, a shinobi of the village Hidden in the Leaves. Anyone who says otherwise is a fool" Hiruzen stated and Ryouske, wiping his tears away, grinned at them, happy that they still valued him as a comrade, as someone….important.

Hirzuen adjusted his hat and looked at Ryouske and Namito, "Now before you ask let me explain, out of team 13, only Namito and Ryouske were able to advance into the third round," Hiruzen began causing Ryouske and Namito to smile comfortingly at Lukyo, who had just frowned but now was smiling softly. Hiruzen then continued and smiled at Ryouske and Namito "since Ryouske collapsed and, after his fight, Namito demanded to be by Ryouske's side (Ryouske raised an eyebrow at this towards Namito who only grinned, blushing a little as he looked away rubbing the back of his head) I shall explain what will happen next. You have been giving a month to rest, prepare and train until the final exam begins, so I trust that you will use the time wisely."

Ryouske nodded, understanding and also knowing just how he was going to be spending the month as he looked towards the Hokage. "The scroll that Orochimaru gave me, where is it?" Ryouske asked only for Hiruzen to frown and look at him, "it is in my office, it has been checked and deemed safe so I shall give it to you when you are discharged from the hospital tomorrow." Ryouske nodded, wondering just what the scroll was but his musings were broken when his stomach grumbled loudly.

Everyone laughed and Namito pumped his fist into the air and exclaimed loudly, "GET THIS MAN SOME RAMEN! STAT!" everyone blinked at Namito and soon laughed. Hiruzen nodded his permission and ordered for Ichiraku Ramen to be delivered to Ryouske's room. The Ramen arrived and Hiruzen and Anko decided to leave team 13 to chat in peace with Ryouske gorging himself on bowl after bowl as Namito explained about his fight.

"So then he comes at me from behind and tries to do a sneak attack to try and finish me off, but NO I roundhouse kicked his ass and sent him flying, then I unleashed an air bullet and blew him right into the statue where he fell to the ground unconscious." Ryouske laughed, happy that his friend had passed but frowning at hearing how Lukyo was overwhelmed with close range combat.

Ryouske stopped devouring his 8th bowl and lowered it as a thought came to mind. "What about that Gaara guy, how did his fight go?" Namito and Lukyo looked at each other with hesitation causing Ryouske to narrow his eyes and ask once more.

Namito looked at Lukyo once more and then at Ryouske sighing, "well, his fight was against Rock Lee and it was…for want of a better word….brutal." Ryouske looked at him in confusion as Namito continued, "at first Lee had the upper hand, he had taken off his leg weights and his speed was incredible. He even managed to hit Gaara and open some of the Eight Gates to try and end the fight, which he did."

Their expressions then turned sad as Ryouske pressed him to continue, only for Lukyo to take over "both of them were on the floor exhausted, Lee was about to win and have the matched called in his favour. That was when Gaara struck, he weakly used his sand and he..he" Ryouske urged him on, fearing the worst. "He broke Lee's left arm and leg, the match was called in Gaara's favour but Lee….they say he may never be a ninja again."

Ryouske's eyes widened in horror as he digested what they had just told him. Gaara was…brutal, to do such damage to a weakened opponent, it was just disgraceful. Namito sighed and looked at Ryouske, "Lee is in a room down the hall, you should pay him a visit when you can." Ryouske nodded and they decided to let him get some rest and left the hospital.

A few hours later the door opened once again, this time it was Karina. She smiled at Ryouske sat on the chair by his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked making him shrug, "I'm fine bored as hell but i'm fine. he replied. Karina looked at the bandages on his chest and then at his arms and shook her head, "how the hell did you manage to keep going like you did?" she wondered making Ryouske raise an eyebrow, "what do ya mean?""

Karina leant forward and frowned, "both of your arms were dislocated, you were running on empty and yet still managed to win. Not to mention your taijutsu in that match was pure luck," she pointed out only for Ryouske to shurg and glare. "I wasn't in that much pain and my Taijutsu was fine, copied from Sasuke and Lee, but fine." Once again Karina shook her head, "yes but now everyone has seen you do it, you need your own fighting style to surprise them. Find yourself someone to train you."

Ryouske chewed his lip with his fangs as he thought then looked at her, "well what about if you trianed me? Anko insansei says you are great at Taijutsu." Karina blinked and then suddenly laughed, confusing the boy until she stopped and shook her hand, "no way, i refuse. I'm too busy to train you, spekaing of which i have to go now anyway. Rest up" after that she left the room leaving Ryouske determined to change her mind.

Ryouske lay there on his bed, eagerly awaiting the finals and his chance to get revenge for Lee, to make Gaara pay. He was shook out of his musings when the door opened and Shikamaru and Naruto walked in looking around. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow, "this isn't Choji's room, Ryouske is in here." Ryouske waved at them as they came in and stood by his bed, "how are ya feeling? That was an intense fight you had" Shikamaru inquired in his usual lazy drawl making Ryouske chuckle and assure them he was fine.

Ryouske looked at the basket of food in Naruto's hand and raised an eyebrow, "for me?" he asked but Naruto shook his head. "Nah, Choji isn't allowed to eat anything right now. We are gonna eat it in front of him, niiice and slooow," Naruto's grin turned evil at that last bit and Ryouske laughed out loud, loving their plan.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but soon looked at the door as did Ryouske, both of their eyes narrowed. "What is it?" Naruto asked, clueless as to why they were glaring at the door. Shikamaru ignored him and looked at Ryouske, "you feel that right? That intense bloodlust?" Ryouske nodded and got up from his bed, wearing white pyjama shorts and bandages around his chest, and opened the door to follow the feeling of bloodlust that was flooding the halls.

They followed the feeling to a patient's room and when they looked inside they reacted quickly. Shikamaru unleashed his Shadow Possession Jutsu and Naruto punched the person right in the face, making Shikamaru flinch in pain and yell at him. Gaara raised his head and looked at them with a blank emotionless stare.

Ryouske narrowed his eyes and looked past Gaara at the bed where Rock Lee was sleeping and sand was around him as if preparing to crush him. "What do you think you are doing? You shouldn't be in here, especially if you are trying to kill our comrade." Gaara just stared blankly as he spoke, "I have to kill him to prove my existence, to prove that I am alive." The three Leaf ninja looked at each other and Naruto growled and pointed at Gaara, "YOU ARE TWISTED, YA KNOW?! YOU'RE SICK IN THE HEAD.

Shikamaru hushed him and looked at Gaara, "what do you mean prove your existence? What the hell does that even mean?" Gaara just blinked and continued to speak. "My upbringing wasn't a happy one, when I was still inside the womb, my father had me implanted with Shukaku, the spirit of a monk who was sealed inside a jar of tea, which causes the sand I carry in my gourd to automatically protect me from harm. He then pampered and protected me, but he also tried to take my life multiple times."

Naruto stepped back realising Gaara was just like him, someone with a demon inside of him too. Gaara, having gotten bored and having a pain in his head, walked to the door holding his head, deciding not to kill them, but stopped and stared at Ryouske. "You….you are familiar to me, I do not know why," he then left the room leaving the Genin puzzled.

The next day, Ryouske was discharged from the hospital and he walked out stretching, determined to get a start on his trianing. Speaking of which, he jumped onto a rooftop and started running across it, vowing to find Karina and convince her to train him. He soon sensed her chakra and headed towards it. The chakra was coming from a house on the side of the main street and Ryouske perched on the balcony to see if she was home.

When he looked through the window his eyes widened to extreme proportions and his mouth opened wide. It seems that at that moment, he had caught Karina changing as she stood there practically naked, about to wrap a towel around herself. It didn't take long for his nose to soon run like a river of blood, while his eyebrow furrowed as he saw the claw marks running down her body, as if some beast had attacked her. Out the corner of her eye, Karina noticed him staring and blinked standing still, then regaining her composure she yelled out coverign herself and through a shuriken at Ryouske, hitting the pervert in the cheek.

With a glare she then yanked him inside and cracked her knuckles ready to beat the chakra out of him. With a vein popping in her head she glared down at him, "god, you're even worse than Jiraya, little pervert!" Before she could administer the pain, however, Ryouske quickly held his arms up in defence, "no no, you got ti all wrong. I wasn't trying to peep, i am just here cos i still want you to train me that's all."

With an agitated sigh, Karina lowered her kunai and looked at the kid, "fine fine, if will stop you perving on me then i'll train you geez." Ryouske's eyes lit up and he cheered only for Karina to tell him to get out and meet at the training ground tomorrow, Ryouske then left the house to get ready for tomorrow, knowing that she will be a tough sensei.

 **aaaaaaand done phew this was a good chapter. As always tell me what you guys think, no flaming please.**

 **Next chapter starts Ryouske's training.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everyone XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Training begins**

An alarm beeped loudly from the bedside table, making the person curled up in the bed groan and reach a hand out to press down on the clock to stop the alarm. Ryouske popped his head out from under his blanket and yawned loudly rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. He groggily looked around the room, which was relatively tidy give or take the odd bit of clothing here and there, and got up from his bed.

After a shower and a good breakfast, Ryouske left his house with his hands in his pockets whistling soft tune. Ignoring the disapproving looks from the people who knew him as the head of the prankster trio, Ryouske stopped along the way to the training ground to get some Dango to go and continued walking. As he walked he contemplated the path him and his team had walked from their days as academy students to now where they had gotten strong.

His thoughts first went to the day he started at the academy. Ryouske frowned at that memory, remembering that it wasn't a particularly good first impression.

-Flashback Jutsu-

 _Iruka stood in front of a confused class of first year academy students, all of them looking at the odd boy standing next to Iruka with his head down. Iruka looked down at the black-haired boy with the red fringe covering his eyes and then at his students, "today class we will be getting a new student who just recently moved to the village. Why don't you introduce yourself to your new classmates?"_

 _The boy looked up slowly to look at the class and soon received the odd murmur as they saw his eyes, one was green and one was blue. The boy had a hollow look in his eyes, as if he was empty inside, devoid of emotion. "My name is Ryouske Tenno. That is all I wish to say." He said with his voice empathising the lack of emotion his face held._

 _Ignoring the silence of the class and Iruka, Ryouske walked to the empty seat by the window, but fell on the way as one of the less pleasant students had stuck his foot out. While most of the cloud laughed, Ryouske just stood up, dusted himself off and sat down at the seat, staring at Iruka and the board not seeming to care about the class._

-Flashback Jutsu end-

Ryouske was snapped from his thoughts when multiple people called his name and he turned his head to see Naruto clones running down the street followed by clones of that closet pervert, Ebisu. He quickly jumped out of the way and laughed shaking his head as the clones ran by, _"same old Naruto"_ he thought.

-Flashback Jutsu-

 _It was their shuriken practice lesson as Iruka instructed them on how to throw a shuriken while the class stood there and watched. Ryouske was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and his head down with his eyes closed. He heard cheering and opened his eyes, looking up to see Sasuke Uchiha at the plate to throw shuriken, his fan girls cheering his perfect score as usual._

 _When it was Naruto's turn to try, and fail, Ryouske raised an eyebrow when Naruto picked a fight with Sasuke and looked down. Hearing his name being called, Ryouske walked up to the plate and raised his arm, preparing his shuriken. He opened his eyes to look at the target, then closed them pulling his arm back. Keeping his eyes closed, Ryouske swung his arm sideways, launching the shuriken at the target where with a loud CLUNK it embedded itself into the target….right into the middle._

 _Opening his eyes to look at his work, he was met with the sight of the kids, especially the girls, in front of him saying how cool he was. Ryouske just blinked at them and walked back to the tree, only to stop when someone grabbed his shoulder and looked over it to find Sasuke. Sauske looked at him with distaste and frowned at him, "didn't your parents ever teach you it is rude to ignore people?" he asked, obviously not liking Ryouske's attitude._

 _Ryouske just blinked and pushed Sasuke away, hard, making him fall back onto his ass. Sasuke glared up at him but Ryouske just walked away, back into the building to be alone. The Uchiha fan club helped him up and Sakura glared at the way Ryouske went, "what is that kid's problem? He must be a nightmare for his parents," she wondered only for Iruka to frown and turn to the class. He sighed and looked down at them, "the thing is class…Ryouske doesn't have any parents. He was found at the village gates, half alive….he doesn't have anyone."_

 _-_ Flashback Jutsu end-

He walked past Ichiraku Ramen and looked at it, his thoughts turning to how he, Namito and Naruto first met at the academy. Ryouske smiled widely at the fond memory of that first meeting, one that would mark them as friends forever.

 _-Flashback Jutsu-_

 _Ryouske was walking from the academy to his home that the Hokage had given him when he heard it. The noise of fighting. He followed it out of curiosity and came across some kids surrounding two boys, their faces bruised. Ryouske looked at the victims, that Naruto kid and a boy with spiky red hair and black triangular marks on his cheeks, and before he knew it he was running towards the bullies._

 _Caught by surprise, the bullies soon ran away from Ryouske after getting some kicks to the head. Ryouske turned towards Naruto and the boy, the latter of which stood up putting his arms behind his head and huffed looking away, "we could have taken them ya know." Naruto laughed at his friend's actions and turned to Ryouske, "hey thanks for that, those bullies always pick on us. You're Ryouske right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _Ryouske nodded and turned his blank stare towards Namito, who soon grinned and held his hand out to Ryouske to shake, "I'm Namito, thanks for the save." Ryouske just nodded and looked at his hand blankly, causing Namito to frown and drop his hand. All three of their stomachs grumbled just then making Naruto grin._

" _c'mon, let's go get some ramen," Naruto stated making Namito nod and Ryouske start to walk away, only for his arm to be grabbed by Naruto and for Ryouske to get dragged to Ichiraku Ramen. At the ramen shop Ryouske stood there as Namito and Naruto sat at the counter to order. The owner of the shop, Teuchi Ichiraku, smiled at his two favoured customers and welcomed them, only to frown at Ryouske who just stood there._

 _Teuchi raised an eyebrow and beckoned Ryouske over, "it's alright, any friend of Naruto and Namito is a friend of mine. Come, sit down and I'll make you some too." Ryouske hesitated then nodded, hopping onto a stool next to Namito, ordering a miso ramen. As they sat there slurping the ramen, Naruto looked at Ryouske "by the way, just ignore those jerks in class. Namito and I always get picked on so we know how bad they can be." Namito nodded and smiled, but the smile turned to a frown as he remember what Iruka said and looked back at Ryouske, "so uhh…Iruka sensei said that you are all alone, is it true?"_

 _Ryouske stopped eating his ramen and lowered his chopsticks, looking down at the counter. Thinking that he had upset the kid, Namito quickly shook his hands but Ryouske looked at him and opened his mouth to speak, "yea…it's true. I have had no-one for as far as I can remember," he looked down sadly only to look up again as Namito put his hand on Ryouske's shoulder._

 _With a grin that matched Naruto's Namito put his fist up to Ryouske, making the boy look down at it in confusion. Naruto joined by bumping his fist against Namito's so that it formed half of a weird triangle, Ryouske looking at this put his fist forward, completing the triangle and looked at them both. "You won't be alone anymore, we have your back. We are friends now," Namito said making Naruto grin in agreement, only for their eyes to widen._

 _Tears running down his face, his eyes closed, his teeth bared. Ryouske was grinning._

 _-Flashback Jutsu end-_

Soon Ryouske had found himself at the training ground and he looked around sighing when he saw Karina wasn't here. It was 2 hours later when Karina finally arrived, wearing a black shirt and black shinobi pants, and when she had she looked around to see if Ryouske was here only to see him lying on a tree branch napping. With a sigh and an evil smirk she walked up to the tree and drew her fist back then with her smirk widening, she punched the tree, making it shake and rattle causing a confused Ryouske to drop out of it and land on his hand.

He then got up rubbing his head where a large lump had formed anime style and he glared at her, "what the fuck was that for?!" he growled at her only for her to glare back smirking. "You should never fall asleep while waiting for a lady you know? "She teased enjoying the pouting look on his face. Soon after, the pair were stood opposite each other as Karina began to explain to him the basics of Taijutsu, "Taijutsu is all about having your own form. The Hyuuga have Gentle Fist, the Inuzuka have their canine kind of fighting, you need to create one for yourself so you can have an edge."

Ryouske nodded his understanding so Karina continued, "I'm gonna come at you so show me what you have got," Ryouske nodded once more and got into a basic Taijutsu stance ready to defend himself. Karina launched herself at Ryouske, crouched low as she went, and started to fire strikes at his abdomen, launching an unsuspecting Ryouske backwards. Ryouske got up from the ground with a grimace and felt his abdomen, it was bruised and sore.

Karina smirked at the confused Genin and put her hands on her hip, "my style, as you can tell, is about delivering swift strikes that do little damage but with each strike adding onto the damage. This lets me do as much damage as can be done from a single punch from a stronger ninja."

Ryouske stood up, ignoring the pain in his ribs and charged towards her going for a punch to the stomach, but at the last minute he brought his other fist up for a strike to the head. Karina laughed, expecting both attacks and grabbed his fists locking them in place, bringing both fighters face to face where Karina laughed at him, "too slow, and you think you can become a Chunin?"

Ryouske, for his part, just glared at her with his teeth bared. He brought his knee up to her stomach but she brought hers up to intercept, knocking his away and then delivering a fast kick to his stomach, making him cough and jump away. Karina laughed and waved her finger at him mockingly, "a little bit better, but still not enough," she said with a grin.

Ryouske clenched his fist in frustration but nodded, reigning it in as he stood up fully. Karina smiled at his determination and walked up to him motioning for him to raise his arms, which he did, and soon ran her hands along his right arm and held it, arcing it into the correct position. "Hold your arms like this and it will be easier to move them more fluidly," she advised making Ryouske nod in agreement as she lowered his left arm to his stomach and arced it downwards.

Ryouske raised an eyebrow and looked at her but she smiled, "use this stance as a base and you should be able to deflect some attacks while also being able to counter with your own. Now come at me again"," she instructed. Ryouske nodded and charged at her thrusting his right arm out, which Karina deflected and sent her own strike out, which Ryouske deflected with his left arm and flung out his right again.

Just when he thought it might actually work, Karina grabbed his right arm, bent her hip into him, and threw him over her shoulder onto his back. Flinching in mild pain, Ryouske glared up at her only for her to laugh, "you used the stance well, but I'm still full of surprises," she said still chuckling.

She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, "that Sky Style of yours, it uses Lightning, Water and Wind right?" she asked making Ryouske nod. She looked at him thoughtfully and smiled, "tell ya what, i'll help you improve on those elements as well, sound good?" she offered making him nod up at her grinning.

This was how it went, day after day, with Ryouske using stance after stance only for Karina to counter and put him on his ass, sometimes literally. By the time 2 weeks had passed, Ryouske had improved immensely and could now keep up with Karina, sometimes even landing a hit on her, eventually being able to create his own style. After this she began to train him in his elements, detemrined to help him improve his use of the seperate elements.

It was during their last training session that Karina stopped early and smiled at the panting Ryouske, exhausted from the effort of training, and walked up to him. "Well I'm impressed. In just 2 weeks you have improved greatly and I would say your style is ready for the finals," she said, proud of her student, who grinned and dusted himself off.

Suddenly Ryouske's stomach growled making Karina blink and then proceed to laugh loudly, "C'mon kid, I'll treat you to some ramen for all your hard work." Hearing this Ryouske cheered loudly and soon found himself at Ichiraku Ramen, sat at the counter next to her. Both ordered Miso ramen and Ryouske soon wolfed it down, while Karina eat slowly and with manners, laughing at Ryouske's manners.

On his 4th bowl, and after answering her question about his past which he told her, Ryouske looked at her, a question lingering in his mind ever since he had saw her changing, "so umm you can refuse to answer if you want but I'm curious, what is with the marks on your body? It looks like an animal got to ya." Karina stopped eating and looked at him then down at the counter, causing Ryouske to shake his hands about to tell her to forget he said anything.

She shook her head and looked at him beginning to speak, "when I was younger, my family carved these marks into me as part of a sort of ritual that has been performed in my family for ages," she explained. Ryouske raised an eyebrow, "what did the ritual do?" Karina looked down at her bowl again and sighed, "It was to give me power, the power to control all 5 elements," Ryouske's eyes widened and he leaned forward, "did it work?"

Karina nodded and looked back at him touching her right eye, the one that was bandaged and closed her left eye, "partially. I can control the elements, but it was at a price, the power almost overwhelmed me and so the source of the power, this eye, had to be sealed by these bandages. I can still use the elements, but not all of the power."

Ryouske's eyes widened and then he sighed and looked at his ramen, "so i guess we both ended up as someones experiment huh?" he said softly making her nod sadly. With a smile, Ryouske reached out and gently patted her shoulder comfortingly, making her smile.

"Well well, so this is where you were huh?" a voice sounded out, making Ryouske remove his hand and both of them look at the entrance to the bar as Izumo and Kotetsu walked in. Karina smiled at them and Ryouske raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened with recognition. "Oh! I know who you two are. You are the idiots who set up that flimsy genjutsu," he stated. At this both Izumo and Kotetsu looked at the Genin with annoyance while Karina just laughed.

Izumo looked away from Ryouske and at Karina with a pout on his face, "where have you been Karina? we haven't seen you in 2 weeks" he said, his voice barely holding in a whine making Karina chuckle at his cuteness. Regaining her composure, Karina hiked her thumb at Ryouske and smiled, "training this kid in Taijutsu."

Kotetsu looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't like to train people?" he asked making Karina shrug in response as she looked at him, "he...turned out to be very persistant, so i agreed." Ryouske chuckled and looked at the confused pair of Chunin with a playful grin, "I stumbled upon her changing and she agreed to train me if i stopped perving on her, her words not mine," he stated, his girn turning mischievious.

The three of them looked at him with mixed looksd, Izumo looked pissed off, and quite jealous, Karina was blushing and looking pissed off and Kotetsu was grinning madly, draping his arm over Ryouske's shoulder. "OK kid spill, what was she like naked? Are we talking cute?" he asked the Genin, making a vein appear in the head of an ever-growing pissed off Karina, while Izumo looked at his friend in disbelieve.

Ryouske grinned pervertedly and shook his head at Kotetsu, "not cute, HOT!" he replied causing Karina to blush so much that if she got any more red steam would come out of her ears and for Kotetsu to laugh his head off fist bumping the boy. Izumo looked ready to deck them both, but Karina got to them first and whacked both Kotetsu and Ryouske on their heads, forming lumps the size of someones fists to raise up as they both yelled in pain.

Karina stalked off, mumbiling about perverted lil brats and idiots friends, followed by Izumo, who was dragging the still complaining Kotetsu, while Ryouske watched, still holding the lump on his head. Finishing his ramen, Ryouske headed home determined to get some much needed rest.

The next day he headed to the training grounds to see what the scroll that Orochimaru gave him was, sitting down underneath a nice shady tree once he had gotten there. He unraveled the scroll and laid it out before him, eyes widening when it turned out to be a summoning scroll. He read the instructions on how to make the contract and nodded, holding up his right arm and biting his fingertips until they drew blood and pressed the fingertips onto the scroll, he then wrote his name in blood underneath the fingertips, once that had been done, he then performed the handsigns and pressed his right hand onto the ground, making a black seal appear and for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a bizarre place, the land seemed to be mad eup of different terrain. Looking around he saw a terrain of lava and magma with a volcano, a terrain with ice and water and glaciers and many more that seemed to be based on some terrain or another. In the middle of these terrains, there was a mountain with a cave entrance at it's base, with a raised eyebrow, Ryouske entered the cave heading towards the back of it.

When he got to the back of the cave, Ryouske stopped in his tracks and stared wide eyed at a pair of blood red, piercing eyes watching him from the darkness. A voice then boomed out, beckoning him closer, the voice was deep and and ancient, yet sounded full of wisdom. Ryouske walked forward and practically jumped out of his skin when out of the darkness, a huge dragon apperead from the darkness.

The dragon's body was a deep black with silver markings running across it's body, appearing to look like ancient tribal markings that made the dragon's body seem to glow like precious gems. Silver markings twisted around the dragons head, giving the apperance that the draogn was wearing a crown, which had two horns that were growing from the dragon's temples and looped backwards and then pointed ahead becoming level with the dragons eyes.

Sharp teeth could be seen from the dragons mouth, looking as if they could bite right through the boy. Silver spikes ran down the back of the dragons neck and down it's back ending at the base of a long, black tail that had a silver tip. It's wings grew from it's back and were folded back onto it's body but appeared to be an immense size, big enough to cover 1/5th of the village, silver lines ran along the webbing of the wings making the webbing seem to glow.

The dragon was standing on it's thick legs each with 5 razor sharp claws that were tipped with silver. The dragon's eyes were blood red and heavy lidded with the pupils being a slit that ran down the eye.

The dragon titled it's head with curiosity and began to speak in that old voice, "little human, who are you to sign my summoning contract?" the dragon asked making Ryouske gulp and stand straight and shake with a bit of fear. "My name is...R..r..ryouske T..tenno," he managed to sputter out, making the dragon tilt it's head and laugh. "It seems this form may be a bit much for you, allow me to take a form you may find more easier to address," the dragon said as it began to shrink down.

Once it had finished shrinking, Ryouske's eyes widened as stood before him was a female, and a beautiful one at that. Her skin was a glistening ebony, looking smooth to the touch. She had silver hair that cascading down her back like a river of molten silver, ending at her ass with the ends curled upward and two bangs framing her heart shaped face, where her blood red, slitted eyes watched Ryouske.

The female's body was curvy and hourglass shaped, her body radiating sensuality. She was wearing a kimono as silver as her luxurious hair that hugged her curves like a second skin and gave her a regal look as if she was a queen of the highest grace. The Kimono left her shoulders bare and pushed up her voluptuous breasts, giving the susprised Genin an eyeful of generous cleavage as he noticed a scar running down into her cleavage.

The arms of the Kimono stopped at her wrists, leaving petite, yet sensual hands free to move. A slit ran down the side of the garment, showing strong, ebony legs that seemed to go on forever. The female was also barefoot. She tilted her head and looked at Ryouske, the eyes of whom were locked onto her chest causing her full, ruby red lips to form into a mischievious grin.

She bent forward, giving Ryouske an even better view of her cleavage as she winked at him, speaking in a soft, velvety voice that dripped sensuality, "like what you see human?" she playfully asked. This caused the floodgates to open as Ryouske's nose ran deep with blood, sending the poor boy onto his back. She laughed at his antics and waited until he had sat up to continue.

"Tell me human why have you signed my contract? Why should i let you be my summoner?" she inquired, making Ryouske bow respectfully and look at the ground, "i desire power, the power to help others and to help bring peace to this word and it's inhabitants. I signed your contract because wished to see if i was worthy of being the summoner to such a majestic and beautiful creature as a dragon." Once he had finished saying this, the female blinked at him and smiled, "you know, you are the first human to have called me beautiful in centuries. Your dream for peace is noble, you desire to only help others and not yourself, i admire that. Very well, you may become my summoner."

Ryouske looked up at her and grinned widely, "thank you my lady, i shall endeavor to become a summoner worthy of your power," he said making the female let out a musical laugh and begin to send him home, "remember my name Ryouske Tenno, it is Valora." Ryosuke covered his eyes as light blinded him and when it had disappeared he was back at the training ground, smiling at his success.

It was then that Karina appeared in front of him, clearly much more calmer and smiled at him, "I'm back, squirt." Ryouske raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why when she stopped him with a held up hand, "i'm back because i have two gifts for you, this," out of her back pocket she produced a silver pendant on a black string, with the pendent being a silver circle with a square in the middle of it and within that square was the symbol for heaven, "and the other is a new jutsu which i reckon you might find useful."

Thanking her, Ryouske put the pendant around his neck and soon began to train to learn this new jutsu, his eagerness at the final round ever increasing.

 **AAAAAAAAND DONE!**

 **Phew this took a while becaus eof course work and stuff but finall finished, next chapter, the final round begins!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always please let me know what you thought in the form of a review, no flames please.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off, stay pervy everyone XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10: A battle of brothers and invasion**

It was another peaceful day in the hidden leaf village and everyone in it was excitedly preparing for the final round of the Chunin Exam, citizens cheered, ninja prepared and everyone was anxious to see which of the Genin would beocme Chunin today.

Each examinee was preparing in their own way. Shikamaru was busy watching the clouds, his thoughts turning envious of the white shapes that dotted the sky. Naruto was off being...well Naruto again, making himself late as usual. Each of the participating ninja were all anxious about the battles that lay ahead, but two ninja in particular were feeling different from the others.

Namito was on his way to the arena, his thoughts turning to his eventual fight, worried about whether or not he will pass. The other ninja who feeling different was none other than Ryouske, whose thoughts werent on the final exam simply because...he was still asleep.

Walking through the streets of the village, Karina passed by the building within which Ryouske lived and stopped in her tracks as a thought occured to her. Nodding to herself she walked up into the building and knocked on Ryouske's door to see if he was awake or not, after hearing movement from behind the door, she decided to let herself in.

"Ryouske?, are you home?" she asked as she walked into his bedroom slowly, eyes ready to close if she saw anything that she should not see, only to once again stop in her tracks...the little punk was still asleep. He lay in his bed, one foot out of the covers and hanging off the bed, while the rest of him was sprawled out on the bed in a less-than-glorious pose.

Karina smiled at how cute he looked sleeping and leaned forward to shake him awake, stopping only when she heard him mumbiling. Leaning close she tried to hear what he said "mmmm...Karina-chan...i couldn't eat another bowl...well maybe just one if you insist on feeding me," he sleepily said. As a result of his sleeptalking, Karina's face instantly grew as red as the hair of the Uzumaki clan and with a vein popping in her head, and steam coming from her ears, she drew her fist back and then thrust it forward, "eat this you lazy idiot!" she called out as her fist impacted with his face, causing him to yell out in pain and sit up rubbing his face.

Half of an hour later, Ryouske and Karina were on their way their way to the arena where the final round of the chunin exams was taking place. Ryouske was walking with his hands in his pockets and a pout, and a bright red fist mark. on his face as he stared at the back of the pissed off Karina walking ahead of him. She growled over her shoulder at him, "eyes forward mister," making him look ahead up the street as he bored let out a reply, "why did you have to go an hit me for?"

Karina just looked at him over her shoulder again and gave him a red faced look, "because you are a pervert, that's why," she said then looking back at the street. Ryouske sighed once more and hopped forward until he was side by side with her and looked at the sky, "hey Karina, did you find out what the match-ups were for this round?" he asked only to recieve a shake of her head in response.

"i wasn't in the tower so i wouldn't know but i hear that apparantly the match ups are going to be good," she stated making Ryouske hope that he was pitted again'st Gaara, sometHing about him just seemed so soon came to the arena to see the gates still open so they stopped and stood there looking at them.

Karina smiled and looked at him, well this is it. Do your best alright?" she said supportingly making Ryouske nod and grin at her" any chance of getting a kiss for luck?" he cockily asked, once again making Karian blush bright and bonk him hard on the head making a lump rise. Just as he was about to complain, she leaned forward and moved his headband up, his eyes widened as she planted a soft kiss onto his forehead and straightened smiling down at him.

She grinned down at him and held up a peace sign, "good luck in there runt" she said making her way to the spectator stands as Ryouske walked into the arena grinning like an idiot as he lowered his headband back down. Namito waved at him and frowned when Ryosuke came over to stand in the middle of the arena with the other Genin that had qualified, "what are you grinning so widely about bro?" he asked his still grinning friend who just put his hands behind his head and just looked at the stands, "that's my secret" he replied.

The procter for the third exam, Genma Shiranui, looked at the Genin. He was a Leaf Jonin that wore the usual clothing consisting of a Leaf Jounin jacket, a navy blue shinobi shirt, trousers and sandals and the Leaf headband which he wore backwards with the symbol at the back of his head. He looked at the Genin, past the senbon needle that hung out of his mouth, and withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out to them.

"Alright listen up because i will only be saying this once. These will be match-ups for the final round, memorise them and prepare yourself," he said, recieving nods from the Genin, looks of shock from Ryouske and Namito, who then looked at each other with shock...they were scheduled to fight before Gaara VS Sasuke. Ryouske looked at the others and his eyebrow raised as he counted the number of Genin that were here and then turned to shikamaru. "Yo, where is the kunoichi's wet dream?" he sarcastically asked the lazy ninja who just shrugged looking around, "i'm scheduled to fight Dosu from the Hidden Sound village, but he isn't here either."

Ryouske looked at the stands and saw Karina sat there so with a cheesy grin he waved at her, his grin widening when she waved back. Soon they were told to move up into the balconies so that the first fight could start, it was Naruto VS Neji Hyuuga. Up in the balcony, Ryouske stood next to Namito where an awkward scilence was between them, it was Ryouske who broke the silence by smiling and looking at Namito, "listen, we may have to fight each other but it ain't gonna be a bother right? he asked.

Namito just looked at him and grinned patting his back, "do you honestly think it is gonna get to me? We are bros through and through, nothing will change that," he reassured his worried friend who breathed a sigh of relief and stared down at Naruto and Neji who began to fight. It already looked like it was going bad for Naruto, who kept using his clones to try and get close to Neji, only to have them struck away without any of them even getting close.

It didn't help things that Naruto was getting more and more frustrated due to Neji's talk about how people can't change their fate. Naruto tried again with his clones, but this time Neji spun on the spot making a spinning ball of chakra form around him which flung back the clones making them dissapear. Ryouske sighed and leaned his arms on the railing and leaned his head on his arms, "well that didn't work, that Neji kid really is a genius" he said to Namito who nodded and grinned, "yea, but Naruto isn't gonna give up that easily."

Things took a surprising turn when Naruto charged up some chakra out of nowhere and both he and Neji clashed sending them both onto their asses. Neji was the first to get up and walked over to Naruto who was unconscious in his own mini crater, Genma was about to call the match in favor of Neji, when all of a sudden Naruto burst out of the ground and gave Neji a vicious uppercut that sent him onto his ass unable to move.

Naruto stood over Neji and began to tell him how he was wrong about fate and that they could be changed, one sentence in particular made Ryouske and Namito smile in pride at their friend. Naruto looked down at Neji and smiled, "you can change too because unlike me you aren't a failure...you're a genius," this sentence caused mixed reactions from the spectators, but one reaction was the same all around, the sound of applause for the dead last.

When Naruto came up to the balcony to stand next to Ryouske and Namito, both of his friend fist bumped him and grinned widely saying how proud they were of him, "that was awesome Naruto, i always knew you had it in ya," Namito said making Ryouske nod in agreement, "yea, now no-one can doubt how hard you worked." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned widely in response.

Next was Sasuke VS Gaara, but the only problem was that Sasuke had yet to arrive so, to the disappointment of the spectators, the fight was delayed to give Sasuke time so instead next was Shino Aburame VS Kankuro. Ryouske looked over at Kankuro and Termari and raised an eyebrow as they began to worry and his eyes widened as Kankuro raised his hand and declared that he forfeited. This, of course, made Ryouske suspicious,with Shikamaru feeling the same, Namito and Naruto however were pissed.

"How the hell can that guy come so far just to give up? What a wimp" Namito said expressing his anger with Naruto agreeing. So instead of Shino against Kankuro, the next match was Shikamaru VS Temari, excited at the chance to kick the lazy bastard around, Temari floated to the arena floor on her giant fan, while Shikamaru's entrance was not as impressive, he simply went over the railing and landed on the arena floor on his back looking up at the balcony with a pissed off look...right at a grinning Ryouske with his foot stuck out.

With a defeated sigh Shikamaru stood up and looked at his opponent, sighing once more, "Why do i always have to fight the girls? It's such a drag," he said, bored out of his mind. Naruto, Namiito and Ryouske cheered for him as they continued to watch Shikamaru's match, which was going just as slowly as they thought it would, with Shikamaru just sat against the wall of the arena just lazily watching the clouds.

From the stands they heard Ino, Shikamaru's teammate, tell him to get his ass in the fight. When Shikamaru formed a handsign in the shape of an O and closed his eyes, Ryouske knew this fight was just getting good. Looking at the confusion on his friends he then explained, "Despite his laziness, Shikamaru is no idiot. It turns out his IQ is over 200, the guy is a strategic genius and when he does that handsign, you know he is thinking of a plan." Namito and Naruto nodded understanding what Ryouske was talking about, their eyes widened, however, when Shikamaru's eyes opened and he stopped the handsign, meaning that he had a plan.

Shikamaru then did his usual handsign and his shadow stretched towards Temari, **"Shadow Poession Jutsu"** he called as the shadow continued towards Temari, only for her to jump back and the shadow to stop right in front of her, making her smirk. "It seems your shadow has a limit to how far you can stretch it," she called, making a line in the dirt with her fan. Shikamaru glared at her smirking face as she then blew razor wind at him by swinging her fan, only for him to jump into the trees for cover.

He then stayed in the tree for a while, seeming like he was wasting time, when all of a sudden he jumped down and tried his jutsu again, this time, due to the sun rising some more and enlarging the shadow of the arena wall, his shadow stretched even futher this time. Temari jumped back some more, smirking once again when the shadow stopped dead in it's tracks due to having reached it's maximum length, that is until Kankuro called for her to look up.

She did so and saw a kunai tied to Shikamaru's jacket which he had used as a makeshift parachute, the shadow of this parachute made his shadow stretch once again, making Temari jump back even further once again getting out of range of the shadow and this time she stuck her fan into the ground with it open to block him from view. A few moments passed and Temari was just about to make a clone, jump out and trick him into attacking, when all of a sudden her body froze.

Shikamaru lowered his hands and stood up smirking at her surirpsed face, "How the hell did you catch me in your jutsu?," she asked making Shikamaru smirk wider and let her turn her head to the side where her eyes widened. His shadow had gone down the hole Naruto had made when he went into the ground, and came out of the hole he came out of to uppercut Neji, thus forming a tunnel and allowing her to be trapped. Everyone was soon cheering for the lazy guy, until he raise dhis hand and declared, "That's it. I give up."

The whole arena was stunned by his forfeit, none more so than Temari who looked confused and pissed, "Why the fuck would you give up? You had me beaten" she demanded only for Shikamaru to sigh and respond in his usual bored tone, "The truth is i had already planned the enxt 200 moves of the fight, i'm just out of chakra so i am unable to continue, so there is no point in me trying to go on."

With a smirk at Shikamaru's tactical surrender, Genma delcared Temari to be the winner, leaving Shikamaru to receive boos and uproars from the crowd. Namito and Naruto demanded to know what the hell he was thinking, while Ryouske just smirked and patted Shikamaru on his shoulder, "nice going buddy, good strategy and you knew your limit. That is Chunin right there pal," he said making Shikamaru groan at the thought of more responsibility.

Genma then called out the next pair that were to fight and the whole crowd began to talked headtedly amongst themselves while the Hokage looked down at the two competitors with a frown on his face _"i wish those two the best, i just hope their friendship will remain intact aftwards"_ he thought to himself. Shikamaru and Naruto, both with worried looks on their faces, turned both looked at their friends as Genma's anouncment of the next pair still rang in their minds...Ryouske VS Namito.

Ryouske and Namito looked at each other and both jumped over the railings and landed in the middle of the arean floor, staring at each other. The Kazekage, who had come to the Chunin exams to watch his children, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, was sat next to the Hokage in his own chair, wearing his Kage robes that were the same as Hiruzen's but instead of white and red, the Kazekage's were white and green and the hat was white and green with the kanji for wind on the front. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pair and then turned to the Hokage, "Ryouske? as in Ryouske Tenno, the heir to the fabled Sky Style?" he said.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe and nodded at the Kazekage's question, "yes, that boy is the sole heir to that Kekkei Tota. The Sky style was thought to be lost in the Third Great Shinboi War, but it seems he is the last holder of that bloodline." Hiruzen looked back down into the arena, but out of the corner of his eye, he ramined looking at the Kazekage, suspicions arising in his mind, _"From what Ryouske told us, he went missing from the Hidden Sand Village, Shouldn't the Kazekage know him?"_

Down in the arena Namito gave Ryouske a look of determination and got into a fighting pose and smiled at his best friend, "Sorry Ryo, friends or not, i am not gonna go easy," he said. Ryouske just smirked and nodded his head, "you better, if not i'll kick your ass," he stated getting into his Taijutsu pose, making Namito raise an eyebrow at the unfamiliar style and in the stands Karina smiled at it and cheered Ryouske on.

The Taijutsu pose that Ryouske was in, had him crouched low with his right hand in front of him open and pointing down with his fingers splayed just like claws, while the left hand was next to his head in the same position that his right was. Silence deafened as everybody waited for the match to start, so silent that you could of heard a drip of sweat hitting the ground.

As soon as Genma told them to begin, Namito rushed forward with speed that Ryouske had not known he possessed and struck at Ryouske's head with a punch, only for Ryouske to bring his right hand up and slap away the leg and respond with an open palmed strike at Namitos back, maaking his friend recoil. Taking advantage of the recoil, Ryouske thrust himself forward, aiming clawed open palmed strikes at Namito's body, each strike not doing an impressive amount of power, but effective with multiple strikes.

They traded blows like this for a while, each one getting knocked away and countered, until it looked like the two friends were partners in a high-speed Taijutsu dance. The "dance" ended, however, when both ninja jumped away and grinned at each other, "you have definetly gotten better at Taijutsu bro," Ryouske said impressed, which made Namito laugh and nod, "As have you. What is up with that style of yours though?"

Ryouske smiled and tilted his head, "I call it Okami Fist. Like a wolf pack i strike multiple times for accumilated damage," he explained to the confused Namito. Namito nodded in understand and then began to weave handsigns, deciding to try a different approach. Ryouske smiled at this and rushed forward, drawing his katana just as Namito released a deep breath and blew flames out of his mouth that flew at Ryouske in the shape of a dragon, **"Fire style: Soaring Dragon Jutsu"** he called out.

Needless to say Ryouske was surprised that Namito knew a jutsu like that and immediatly began to weave the same hand signs, sheathing his katana to do so, as his Sharingan appeared. Ryouske then breathed in a deep breath and did the same jutsu as Ryouske with both dragons colliding and snuffing each other out. Ryouske then drew his sword once more and began to slash at Namito who used a kunai to block the attacks and lock the weapons in place.

Sharing smirks at each other, both combatants then started to eschange physical blows once more, this time with their weapons, with some attacks even getting through with Ryouske getting cuts on his arms and Namito on his face. They then jumped away again and Ryouske sheathed his sword to weave handsigns and then crossed his arms as static electricity from his body became visible and began to crackle around them, making Namito raise an eyebrow, and with a smirk Ryouske waved his arms wide, **"Lightning Style: Static Shockwave Jutsu"** he called, sending out a wave of electricity in an arc towards Namito .

Namito's eyes widened at the new jutsu and he tried to duck underneath it, only for the shock wave to hit his kunai due to his hand being in the air still and Namito yelled as the electricity ran through his body and then dissipated, leaving him panting slightly. "Damn, that was a new one. You surprised me for a minute there bro," he said making Ryouske shrug and grin. Namito then got up and began to form hand signs, once more firing out the dragon fire at Ryouske, who prepared to dodge but was shocked when Namito did some more hand signs and shot his air bullets at the dragon, increasing it's speed.

Having no time to dodge, Ryouske got hit by the dragon and was knocked back from the force as his jacket began to burn. Thankfully he rolled on the ground and put the fire out, landing in a crouch and threw off his now burnt to a crisp jacket, "Bro c'mon, that was my best jacket," he called to Namito who waved a hand in apology. Both combatants were panting now because of the chakra they had used for their jutsu and the physical energy they had to use for they physical clashes.

Deciding to try out a new jutsu, despite the exhaustion it would leave Ryouske in, he made 4 more clones of him and each drew their katana, they then all ran at Namito and surrounded him in a star formation. Namito looked at Ryouske confused and Ryouske shrugged smiling, "sorry bro, but i aint going easy either," he said as he and his clones each weaved the same handsigns and stabbed their katana into the ground. **"Sky Style: North Star Jutsu"** they called as lightning surged from their katana, along the ground and around Namito in a star formation, then converged on him, shocking him from five directions as a bright star shape could be seen from the spectator stands. Then within the center of the star where Namito was, a whirlwind soon picked up due to the velocity of the lightning and soon rose Namito into the air, where he was dropped to the ground after the whirlwind disappeared and the jutsu ended, leaving him on the ground in pain and exhaustion until he shakily rose to his feet.

Ryouske's clones disappeared and he panted with equal exhaustion as Namito and locked eyes with Namito as Namito spoke, "d..damn bro, i'm almost out. Lets finish this with...one more clash sound...good?" he asked making Ryouske tiredly nod his head, "Yea...let's finish...this." Using the last strength they had, both Genin ran at each other, fists drawn back with all their strength and both swung at the other yelling the other's name.

They both clashed hard, sending a wave of air along the ground from the impact, the sound of which everyone could hear clearly, both combatants receiving the other's fists against their face and both were sent back onto their ass, panting and sweating profusely. Silence was all around as the spectators waited to see who would win as both fighters began to stand on their feet, slowly and weakly.

Both managed to get onto their feet, looking ready to collapse, and Ryouske smiled weakly at his friend, "you did good bro, i'm proud," he said to Namito he returned his smile with an equally weak one and nodded, "yea, you too bro." Silence hung on the air as the spectators watched in awe to see if they were to continue fighting, that is until both combatants began to fall forward. The audience gasped at the sight, thinking it was to be a draw, when all of a sudden, their gasp was intensified as one of the fighters landed on his knee, while the other landed flat on his front, unconscious.

With his body screaming at him, he looked at his fallen opponent and friend and smiled weakly, proud of how far he had come. He then smiled at the crowd who had to cheer and roar in applause at the spectacular fight. Karina smirked from the stands and shook her head, proud of how hard the winner had worked and his victory, while next to her Anko and Lukyo applauded and cheered for their teammate, also feeling sad for the loser. Hiruzen also clapped for the victor, knowing just how hard it was to face your friend, while the Kazekage applauded but not with much enthusiasm and with a smile, Genma raised his arm and announced nice and loud to be heard over the cheering.

"The winner is...Ryouske Tenno"

Ryouske grinned weakly at his victory, but then looked sad at the unconscious Namito, but felt pride for his friend's efforts. He weakly made his way to the stands, refusing the aid of the medics and insisting that Namito be taken care of, and sat between Karina and Anko, the latter of which pulled his head into her generous cleavage in a tight hug, with Ryouske blushing madly and his nose spurting out blood like a river, "i'm proud of ya, runt. It neve rgets any easier fighting your best friend but you did it."

Lukyo nodded in agreement and and smiled,"I'm just glad you guys will remain friends after all of this," he sated making Ryouske weakly shrug and then look at Karina who just grinned. "Guess that lucky kiss i gave you helped eh?" she asked making Ryouske grin rubbing the back of his head, this, however, did not go unnoticed by Anko who then glared at Karina, "You better not have been messing with my student, you half mummy" she threatened, making Karina glare with a vein in her head, "No i havent, so back off snake-whore."

Lukyo and Ryouske just shrugged their shoulders and looked down into the arena where Gaara was waiting for Sasuke who, thankfully for him, was able to make it with a few seconds to spare, appearing in the arena with Kakashi. They then began to fight, with Sasuke trying to get close to Gaara but being smacked aside by the sand, landing a hit on the side of his head after some failed attempts.

Gaara then encased himself in a ball of sand that Sasuke could not penetrate, so in an attempt to do so he jumped up onto one of the arena walls and began to charge lightning in his left hand. This was met with shocked looks, mostly from team 7 and Might Guy, due to the fact that the jutsu Sasuske was using was the very same jutsu that Kakashi had created himself. **"Chidori"** Sasuke called out as he began to run down the wall and across the ground towards Gaara, thrusting his hand out and piercing the ball of sand that protected him.

A piercing scream of pain was heard from inside, which made Sasuke quickly jump away as out of the hole he had made with his Chidori, a huge clawed arm of sand reached out to try and grab him. seeing this made Ryouske's head hurt as memories of a little red haired boy swam through his head, along with the memories of a creature of sand and bloodlust, swam through his head, thus making Ryouske finally understand the reason why Gaara was so familar to him.

Before the fight could progress any further, a large cloud of smoke appeared around the Kage spectator box and a loud sound was heard. As everyone began to look around for the source, feathers appeared from the sky, making everyone fall asleep. Anko,Karina, Ryouske, the Jounin, the Chunin and team 7 all quickly released the obvious genjutsu and looked around as ninja from the Hidden sound village swarmed into the arena and began to attack.

The invasion had begun...

 **aaaaaaand OVER**

 **Okay this was a BITCH to write, but it is one of my more favoured chapters, i hope you guys like it.**

 **What will happen during the invasion?**

 **What is the connection between Ryosuke and Gaara?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of The Chronicles of Heaven**

 **this is HaremKing666 signing off, stay pervy everyone XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Forgotten friends, remembered pasts**

Fights were everywhere, the enemy was everywhere, the sound of battle was everywhere. These were the only things Ryouske could register in his surprise as the wall of the arena had a huge hole smashed through it, enemy ninja from the Hidden sound village pouring through it. Ryouske looked around, drawing his katana as he did, and blocked the kunai attack of an enemy that had come at him and followed up with a punch to the temple, rendering them unconscious.

Next to Ryouske, Anko and Karina had already drawn their kunai and were looking around as if waiting for an attack. Karina looked at Anko with a frown, "what the hell are these sound ninja doing attacking?" she asked only for Anko to grit her teeth in anger as she thought of only one man who could do this, "Orochimaru," she said, "that twisted bastard is behind this, the sound village is HIS village."

Ryouske opened his mouth to sya something when he looked into the arena and saw Gaara, Temari and Kankuro fleeing into the forest with Sasuke giving chase. He, Karina and Anko fought their way to where Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru was and crouched down netx to them. Naruto looked around and groaned, "where did all of these ninja come from?" he asked only for Kakashi to look at him with that one eyed, masked face of his, "they must of been lying in wait for this, meaning someone inside must of given them a signal, this attack is too coordinated to not be assited by someone on the inside."

As soon as Kakashi had said that, Ryouske knew exactly who might of helped them and when he turned to voice his opinion he saw, standing by the railing, the exact person who he had suspected. Kabuto was standing there disguised as an ANBU black ops member, the village special force, without the mask and when he saw Ryouske, he smirked. "Kabuto. You rat abstard, i knew you were a spy," he said, glaring at the man, who just pushed his glasses up and threw the cloak away, drawing a kunai.

"Well well aren't you clever, and here i thought i had fooled you all," he said as he stared Ryouske down. Ryouske was about to jump at him and fight when Anko grabbed his shoulder making him look back at her, "don't Ryo. Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru are going after Gaara and Sasuke. I think if anyoen has a right to go after Gaara, it is you," she said making the boy nod. Instea Karina stepped forward and drew her own kunai, staring at kabuto, "Don't worry Ryo, four eyes is mine."

Ryo motioned for Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura to go on without him as he drew his katana and watched Karina, just to see if she would need some help. Kabuto smirked and lowered the hood of his black cloak and drew medical scalpels to use as weapons, "You should have gone with them little girl, you would have been better off," he arrogantly said making Karina glare at him and charge forward.

Their blades clashed, sparks flying, as they met each others weapon, strike for strike, until Kabuto kicked Karina into one of the columns holding up the roof of the arena, making her cough in pain. Karina soon got up and weaved handsigns and swung her kunai, **"Wind style: Wind Blade jutsu,"** she called as blades of wind launched from her kunai and flew at Kabuto. He ducked under them, but was surprised when the edges managed to hit his arms, slicing cuts into them.

Karina smirked, thinking she had manged to wound him, when all of a sudden he pressed forward in a vicious barrage of slashes, forcing her to block in a hurry but getting cut a few times because she did and was kicked into the collumn once more. Ryouske was about to run in and help her when Karina stood up and spat blood out of her mouth onto floor, holding her hand up to Ryouske, "Stay back Ryouske, i got this prick," she told him as she grabbed onto the bandages on her right eye.

"Never thought i would have to use this thing again," she said as she ripped off the bandages and opened her right eye revealing a sapphire blue eye with a slit like a cat and seals circiling it. Chakra then began to form around her, her hair standing on end and her headband flying off from the pressure off the chakra, and she clenched her fists as she glared at Kabuto while a surprised Ryouske watched.

Kabuto smirked as if her eye didn't bother him and charged forward, only for his eyes to widen as Karina appeared behind him, her speed obviously increased, and went flying across the stands, sending benches flying everywhere, as she punched him straight across the cheek. Not giving him a chance to recover, Karina then sprinted at him and slammed her foot down onto him, only for her foot to hit the stone, making a small crater from the impact, as Kabuto had jumped out of the way.

"Damn, what is this power she has all of a sudden. I've never seen this before," he exclaimed as he landed away from her, only for her to appear in front of him and grab his shirt, sending her knee into his stomach and throwing him up into the air as she weaved handsigns and inhaled deeply, _**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missile,"**_ she thought and blew out a massive burst of intense fire that flew at Kabuto in the shape of a dragon engulfing him, which he luckily managed to grab a collumn and swing out of with some burns and his clothes burnt.

Landing on the ground, Kabuto looked at his arm and grit his teeth, deciding to fight for another day as he needed to continue with the plane. Karina was just about to run at him, when he threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared, leaving a pissed off Karina there. Ryouske ran up to her just as the chakra around her disappeared and she fell to one knee, spewing out blood onto the floor. "Damn," she said through a mouthful of blood, "I forgot how costly to my health that eye is," she smiled weakly at Ryouske, letting him know she was alright, just before she fell forward into his arms unconscious.

Smiling at her proudly, he laid her to rest next to Kakashi and jumped through the hole in the wall to catch up to Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru. As he jumped through the branches, a monstrous roar sounded out around him, making him increase his pace, _"Damn, i hope i'm not too late. That roar sounded like...HIM"_ he thought. He soon caught up to the others only to stop and widen his eyes at what he saw.

Sasuske was lying on a branch, dark markings going up the left side of his body, unable to move, as Naruto stood over him, beaten up but still ready to fight. Sakura was unconscious and pinned against a tree by a massive claw made. The Sand claw was connected to what looked like Gaara, only he looked vastly different, his body was almost entirely covered in sand with only his feet, his hair, the symbol for love on his forehead and his mouth and eyes visible, the latter of which had one of his normal pale eyes and the other was a yellow eye with a 4 point star for a pupil and a dot on each corner of the star.

Ryouske jumped next to Naruto, Who looked at him with a determined look, "Glad you got here Ryo, this bastard is a tough one," he said, wiping his mouth of blood. Ryouske just looked at Gaara's body and swore, "Fuck, it is close to happening, Just as i remember." Naruto looked at him in confusion and raised an eyebrow, to which Ryouske opened his mouth to speak, "I used to live in the Hidden Sand village when i was little, before i came to the leaf village," Naruto's eyes widened at this but he nodded, looking back at Gaara, whose eyes were widening also.

Ryouske continued with a sigh,"My parents died when i was small, i did not know how, and so was taken in by the father of my best friend and lived with his family," at this Gaara's eyes widened until they looked like they would pop out, "You..you can't be," Gaara stuttered out of his drooling, feral looking mouth as Ryouske nodded. He sighed and smiled sadly, looking at Gaara, "yea, that's right. My best friend was named Gaara."

Naruto clenched his fists as he tried to take in what he had just heard, while Gaara grit his teeth and glared at Ryouske," you...you abandoned me!" he angrily said making Ryouske shake his head, "no Gaara, i didn't. I was kidnapped by Orochimaru because of my Sky Style, i swear i did not abandon you." Gaara, it seemed did not believe so as he shook his head and flung shuriken made of sand at Ryouske, snarling as he did so, which Ryouske deflected with his katana.

"LIAR! YOU ABANDONED ME BECAUSE JUST LIKE EVERYONE, YOU THOUGHT I WAS A MONSTER!," Gaara shouted to him in a rage, causing Ryouske to shake his head once more, "no Gaara, i didn't abandon you. Nothing would have made me abandon you," he said once more tyring to make his childhood friend see reason but to no avail. Seeing that he was having no luck, Ryouske held out his arm in front of him.

What happened next made Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara widen their eyes as right before them, in Ryouske's hand, a Chidori started to form surging wildly in Ryouske's hand as his Sharingan activated and he locked eyes with Gaara, "I'm your friend Gaara, and i'll always protect you, even from yourself" Ryouske stated, making Gaara snarl and jump at him, which Ryouske did the same.

Just before they collided, Ryouske thrust his Chidori foward, hitting Gaara in the shoulder, sending him back in an arc of blood with Ryouske also going back because of Gaara's sand claw, which had scratched down Ryouskes front. Both landed back on their tree branches and both panted in pain, Ryouske then spat blood out and decided to try one more time to reach his friend. "Gaara, you have to listen to me and stop this. This hatred and destruction won't prove your existence, it will just make you sink deeper into your pit of despair," he said, appealing to his friend.

Gaara just roared in anger at him, "Shut up! Only by killing you and Naruto Uzumaki can i truly prove that i am alive. After you had abandoned me i fell into despair, until an assassin tried to kill me", Ryouske's look turned sad as his former friend spoke, "I killed that bastard and do you know who it was? IT WAS MY OWN UNCLE, YASHIMARU. MY OWN UNCLE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Hearing this, Ryouske shook his head not wanting to believe it, to believe that Gaara's kind uncle would do such a thing.

The sand covering Gaara continued to stretch over him until he looked almost like a monster made from sand. Ryouske swore, knwoing what would happen next if this continued, while Gaara continued to speak, "It was then that i finally understood, no-one will ever love me, only fear me. It was then that i knew i had to kill to prove i was alive," he declared making tears start to fall down Ryouske's cheeks as he stared at his crazed friend.

Naruto clenched his fists tight from seeing how Gaara's tale was affecting Ryouske and touched his friend on the shoulder, making Ryouske look at him, "I'm sorry for what happened between you and him Ryo, but he needs to be stopped," he said making Ryouske nod in understanding and wipe away his tears.

Gaara laughed a feral, twisted laugh as he put his hands together in a handsign and a gigantic puff of smoke appear where from the smoke, a gaint tanuki (a racoon-dog for those who don't know) made of sand with a giant tail of sand appeared, making Ryouske's eyes widen, "FUCK, FUCK FUCK," he shouted out, making Naruto look at him, "Naruto, start doing the summoning jutsu, NOW! With that giant bastard out we have major problems," Ryouske said as he immediatly began to weave handsigns as sand wrapped around him like a coffin, with the same happening to Naruto as he too began to weave handsigns.

Just before the sand could crush them, both Naruto and Ryouske slammed their right hands down onto the tree branch they were standing on and both were engulfed with a giant puff of smoke also. When the smoke clouds cleared, Ryouske was standing on Valora, the boss of his dragon summoning contract, who looked up at Ryouske standing on her head and smiled a toothly smile.

"Well hello up there handsome. What have you summoned me for? Did you miss me that badly? Were you trying to get another peek at me?" she asked making Ryouske blush madly causing her to laugh that musical laugh of hers. While Ryouske was tyring to stop the flow of blood from his nose because of the memory of Valora's generous cleavage snuck into his head, Valora looked over at Naruto's summon and smirked at her old friend.

Naruto had summoned a gigantic rusty red, warted toad that hard deeper red markings around his golden eyes,that had a horizontal slit going through them and the left of which had a scar going down it, and lips, was wearing a blue jacket with the kanji for ebi on the back. At his hip was a gigantic katana and hanging out of his mouth was a huge smoking pipe and when he flicked his tounge out, various piercings could be seen along his tongue.

"Helllo Gamabunta. You have gotten even uglier in your youth," Valora said making the toad, Gamabunta, look at her ans huff at her playful tone, "I see someone actually managed to find your summoning contract Valora, even if it is a runt." At this comment about Ryouske, Valora's smiled turned sickly sweet as she turned her head fully towards the toad, "Careful now Gamabunta, insult my dear Ryouske again and i'll give you another scar to match the one over your left eye. You remember when i gave you the first one riiiiight?"

At her threat, Gamabunta shivered and quickly looked up to his head to where Naruto was, "Why did you call me here brat?" he asked the blonde who pointed at the tanuki, making both Valora's and Gamabunta's eyes widen. "Damn, that crazy fucking tanuki again?! I thought Shukaku was sealed away ages ago?" Valora asked Gamabunta who nodded a yes to her.

Ryouske, who had managed to stop his bleeding nose, looked over at Shukaku's head where a normal looking Gaara had appeared out of it like a horn, this made Ryosuke's eyes widen, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!," he shouted out, making Naruto, Valora and Gamabunta look at him, with Gamabunta raising an eyebrow at him. "That was a big F-bomb kid. I'm guessing you know that jutsu, don't you?" he asked making Ryouske nod his head.

Gaara, who had began holding a single handsign, looked at them and explained, "the Play Possum jutsu, it is a jutsuhich allows me to let Shukaku out to prove my existence," he said right before he fell asleep and Shukaku waved his arms, laughing into the air. "I'M BACK, MOTHER FUCKERS!,"he screamed out gleefully while Valora shook her head, "Such a filthy mouth for a tailed beast," she said under her breath, unbeknownst to everyone except Ryouske, who raised an eyebrow but filed it away for later.

Shukaku looked at them smirking, until he looked at Valora and swore loudly, "Valora, is that you?," he asked ,"Holy shit, i thought your hot fucking ass was dead." Valora just shook her head at his language and smiled at him, "Oh, you know you would miss me Shukaku," she playfully said making him laugh, "Oh, and who is that on your head? Is that a human? HA! Lowered yourself to being a summon for a human huh? I thought you couldn't get any lower than your knees, but it seems playing pet to a pitiful, disgusting human is pretty fucking low HAHAHAHA!"

Gamabunta, Ryouske and Naruto all gulped and looked at Valora as she began to shake and then looked up with a murderous look in her eyes, radiating a killer intent that would make even the god of death shit himself in fear. Digging her claws into the ground she bared her fangs at the still laughing Shukaku and spoke with a voice dripping with fury and venom, "I don't give a damn if you insult me, but don't you FUCKING EVER INSULT MY RYOUSKE!," she screamed at him with a roar that shook the very mountains themselves.

After Gamabunta managed shake off his fear of Valora, because even he now knew NOT to insult that Ryouske kid, he then looked at Shukaku as a plan came to mind, "Hey brats, if we can get you close enough to him, you gotta wake up that red head to end this jutsu, he said making them nod. They then rushed forward, only for Shukaku to spit out giant bullets of air at them, which Gamabunta destroyed by spitting out bullets of water, but this caused them to get knocked away by Shukaku's arms.

Gamabunta looked at Naruto as an idea appeared in his head, "Kid, we need fangs or claws to hold onto him while Valora comes from behind and takes out the right arm while i take the left. Use the transformation jutsu to change me into somehting we need, got it?" he ordered to Naruto who nodded as Gamabunta and Valora ran at Shukaku again with Valora coming from behind.

Valora ran at Shukaku and waved her tail, **"Scalestorm,"** she called out as silver scales from her tail shot out and rained down on Shukaku's arm, severing it at the shoulder making it drop to the ground. Shukaku roared in pain, "AH, CMON. NOT MY FUCKING ARM!" Just then a giant puff of smoke appeared around Gamabunta and what appeared made their eyes widen in surprise.

Out of the smoke burst an orange blur, which landed on the ground with a monstorus roar. The creature that was before them was something that had not been seen in this world for 12 years, something that alot of people were thought to have died. The creature had orange fur, like a descending sunset, and razor sharp fangs and claws that gleamed in the sun. It's eyes had dark blue fur around them and were a blood red, filled with power and fury. It's ears were pointed with blue fur tipping them. It's slender body was strong and lean but it was the tails that truly made them shocked. It had 9 tails.

Shukaku looked at the 9 tailed fox and stuttered in fear as he saw it, not believing his eyes. The 9 tailed fox, that was really Gamabunta transformed into it, lunged at Shukaku and swiped it's claws, severing his remaining arm and bit down onto it, bringing it's head level with Shukaku's. Valora lowered her head to Shukaku's as Ryouske and Naruto both jumped from their summons heads onto Shukaku's, with both Shinobi then running towards where Gaara was and both smacked him straight across the face.

Tentacles of sand rose up aorund them and grabbed them both, but Naruto, being closer to Gaara, brought his head back and headbutted him, waking him form the jutsu, causing Shukaku to swear loudly as the sand around him began to crumble and disappear. Gamambunta and Valora disappeared as all three shinobi landed on tree tops with the smoke from the summons forming a whirlwind around them, they then jumped at each other, yelling out, and collided with Naruto and Ryouske's fists against Gaaras cheeks and Gaaras fists against Ryouske and Naruto's faces.

The 3 of them then dropped to the ground exhausted, with Naruto landing on his front, Ryouske landing on his back against a tree trunk and Gaara landing on his back, all 3 of their heads bleeding and their bodies broken and bruised. Naruto then started crawling towards Gaara, who looked at him with fear and anger, "Why...why do you...continue to fight? Why...why do you continue you to fight for others, and not for yourself?"

Naruto stopped crawling and looked at him, "It's because they saved me FROM myself. I was shunned and hated and i was depressed about it," he explained sadly then weakly looked at where Ryouske was sat in pain and watching them, "But then i found friends who accepted me and cared for me, they became my reason to become strong, so i could protect them."

Gaara's eyes widened as he listened to Naruto, until Ryouske weakly crawled on his hands and knees towards Gaara and sat behind him, lifting Gaara's head onto his stomach as he hugged the boy close. "You were never alone either Gaara, you had your family, Temari, Kankuro and me of course. I would never have abandoned you Gaara, i love you like a brother and you will always be a reason why i am strong, just as i'll be your reason to be strong."

Gaara could not believe what he was hearing, that is until his cheeks became wet and he realised that it was both from his tears, which had began to run down his face, and from Ryouske's tears, which had begun to flal down Ryouske's cheeks. Temari and Kankuro appeared then from the trees and both smiled softly at the scene before them, both happy that they had found Ryouske and that both he and Gaara were friends again. With goodbyes from Ryouske, they took hold of Gaara and jumped away into the trees just as Ryouske fell backwards, unconscious.

Sasuke arrived then and told Naruto that Sakura was safe, getting a smile of relief from the blonde, and then looked over at Ryouske with a frown,"Why is Ryouske smiling? Did he enjoy that battle that much?" he asked the blonde who exhaustedly shook his head. "No...he is smiling..because...he was reunited with an old friend." Something on Ryouske's face sparkled with the light that shined on the clearing and when Naruto saw it he smiled right before he fell unconscious, Ryouske was smiling with tears on his face that Naruto had not seen for years...tears of joy.

 **aaaaaaaaand DONE**

 **Another one of my more favourite chapters. This was was beautiful to write simply because of the beautiful friendship of Ryouske and Gaara.**

 **As always leave your reviews and also as always, no flames please.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everyone XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: To heal the past**

It was a dark day indeed in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There were no children running around playing, no smiling citizens out for a morning stroll and socialising in the village streets. The village was badly damaged from the invasion at the Chunin exams and the village was still reeling from the blow that it had on the village, there were many casualties amongst the fighting.

The villagers were gathered on top of the Hokage building, all wearing black attire for the sombre occasion, faces devoid of any smiles or happiness, it truly was a dark day. They were all standing in rows, looking ahead at the table that sat near one end of the roof where multiple pictures of shinobi who had died in the invasion rested, most notably the picture of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the beloved and aged Hokage.

Ryouske stood in one of these rows, next to Anko, Namito and Lukyo, and looked at the picture of the elderly Hokage, his thoughts turning to his memories of the old man. Hiruzen was the first person in the village to show Ryouske kindness since he had been found at the village gates, the first person to reach out to him.

 _-Flashback-no-Jutsu-_

 _Hiruzen took a puff on his pipe as he looked at the young boy, curious as to why he would be at the village gates almost dead. He pushed his hat up and smiled softly at the boy, "So, little one, what is your name?" he asked only to get no response from the boy, who was looking up at the ceiling as he laid there in the hospital bed._

 _Raising an eyebrow at the boy's lack of response, Hiruzen tried again, "Where did you come from? What happened to make you so injured?" he asked, once again getting no response from the boy. Hiruzen sighed and sat on the edge of the boy's bed and leaned in, "Can you not remember anything? Do you have amnesia?" he inquired, worried._

 _He figured he would get no response once again, but to his surprise the boy shook his head and looked at the Hokage, "My name…my name is Ryouske Tenno….that's all I can remember" he answered. Hiruzen nodded his head sadly, amnesia, just as he thought. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled sadly at him, "Can you remember your parents? Do you know where they are?" he asked._

 _Ryouske shook his head and, much to Hiruzen's shock, began to weep, his eyes brimming with tears as he shook, "I don't remember them at all but…but for some..some reason it..it makes me sad." Hiruzen frowned, feeling sorry for the poor boy and gently pulled him into his arms to embrace him, patting his head softly," There, there Ryouske. You are safe now and I will make it so that you can live here in the village since you cannot remember where your home is," he said making Ryouske nod into his Hokage robes and cry out his gratitude._

 _-flashback-no-jutsu end-_

As he stood there remembering that day, Ryouske's face suddenly felt cold and wet, he reached up to his cheek and found that he was crying. He looked at his wet fingers and smiled sadly as Anko looked at him out the corner of her eye, wondering if he was going to be OK. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her, and smiled comfortingly at him, which he returned with a sad one of his own.

Lukyo looked at Anko with a sad look, "Sensei?" he asked, "Does losing someone always hurt like this?" Anko looked at him and sighed, not knowing how to say it until after a moment of silence she spoke up as she looked at the sky, "Yea...the pain never goes away. However, it will help you grow stronger knowing that those people died to save those that were precious to them," she replied, making Namito now look at her.

"Why though?," he asked, his hands shaking as he clenched them, "Why must humans always fight with each other and kill each other? where is the sense in it?" Anko looked sadly at the boy and draped her left arm around his shoulder as she smiled sadly at him, "That is just the way things are...peace is hard to obtain."

Ryouske grit his teeth and shook his head, "no...i WILL bring peace to this world, i WILL make this world a better place...even if i have to die for it," he said, the conviction clear in his voice, making his team look at him with widened eyes, with Anko smiling at her student, _"H looks so determined, i hope he is able to make his dream a reality...maybe he will,"_ she thought.

After the funeral, they were given the day to themselves, to reflect, mourn and generally try and comfort themselves. Ryouske decided to visit Karina in the hospital to see how she was doing, picking up some flowers along the way, smiling at what he had bought. Once he had gotten into the hospital, he entered her room to find her lying there in the bed, staring out of the window, deep in thought.

With a smile he held the flowers in front of her face, making her jump in surprise and looked at him her eyes widening. "For you, figured you would like these as a get well gift," he said grinning and at this she smiled brightly and looked at the flowers. They were a bouquet of white flowers that dropped down as if about to fall and the petals of which were spread out to give the flower the appearance of a snow drop.

Ryouske put them in the vase next to her bed as she smiled at him, "How did you know they were my favourite?," she asked making him rub the back of his head. "I bumped into Kotetsu on my way here and asked him. He said Snowdrops were your favourite, so i got them," he explained making her blush a little at his kind gesture and then smile bright, thinking the flowers to be beautiful.

Ryouske sat on the chair next to her bed and frowned as a question arose in his mind, "So umm i have to ask, your left eye back there...was that what you were telling me about?" he asked, making her look down at her lap and nod, "Yea...when unsealed, it heightens my physical prowess and increase the power of my jutsu, but at a price...it affects my health if i use it for too long," she explained.

Ryouske's eyes widened at this and now he knew why she decided to keep the secret of her eye hidden, it was a dangerous power to be sure. To lighten the now dark mood, Ryouske told her of his fight with Gaara and about how him and Gaara were childhood friends. She smiled proudly at how hard he fought to protect not only his village, but also his friend and was happy that he finally remembered his past.

A few hours of talking later and Karina suddenly made a request that made Ryouske raise an eyebrow, "Hey, Will you head to mine and get 2 pictures from my place? I kinda need them right now for some comfort," she explained making him nod and disappear in a cloud of smoke after she had described the pictures.

He appeared 10 minutes later holding the photographs and handed them to her. Smiling at them, she showed them to him and he leaned in to get a better look. The first picture was of Karina wearing the grey and black uniform of the ANBU black ops and standing next to Kakashi who, as always, had his silver hair spiked up and his mouth and nose covered by a black mask and between them was another woman in an ANBU blakc ops outfit but with short ginger hair, all 3 were smiling, or in Kakashi's case, eye-smiling.

"Ryouske looked at her and Karina sighed, answering his obvious question, "The girl is Rize. She was my best friend during the ANBU black ops, we were a great team," she explained," but one day on a mission, i use dmy eye for too long and fell unconscious and when i woke up Rize was...she was dead..." Ryouske didn't press for more details, he could obviously tell that Karina blamed herself and palced a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. I may not have been there but i can tell Rize must of died to protect you, so don't blame yourself," he said making Karina nod but still looked sad. He decided to change the subject and looked at the other photograph, only for his eyes to widen in surprise, making Karina look at him with a raised eyebrow.

The picture was of a young Karina, smiling, and standing next to a ninja who wore a Leaf headband around his forehead, black shinobi pants and shirt and the green jacket of a Jounin. He was smiling with a warm smile and eyes of a cerulean blue that Ryouske found familiar, but it was his hair that was what made Ryouske's eyes widen. It was spiky and bright yellow.

Karina looked at the picture and then at Ryouske," That is me and my old teacher, Minato Namikaze. He is the one who took care of me and trained me after my family died in the ritual that was used on me," she explained but didn't continue and Ryouske could guess why. Minato Namikaze wasn't just an average Jounin of the Leaf Village, not by any means. He had another name, one that everyone in the village, and the whole world, knew quite well, the name that was legend in this village as the one who defeated the 9 tailed fox 12 years ago. The Fourth Hokage.

Something about Minato's face just seemed so familiar, and not just because his face was on the Hokage Monument, but Ryouske could have sworn he saw his face before he just couldn't picture where. Karina tilted her head at him but he shook his, smiling away her concerns, only to frown when her look turned sad as she gazed at the pictures. Sighing softly, Ryouske too both of her hands into his and smiled brightly at her when she looked at him, "Minato and Rize may be gone, but you have your other friends here for you always," he explained, and i'm always here for you to, you can count on that."

At his words, and at him holder her hands, Karina blushed bright red, not knowing what to say. Just then Kotetsu and Izumo walke din, the latter of which held a bouquet of Snowdrops, that were smaller than the ones Ryouske brought, and who stood there glaring at the sight before him of Ryouske and Karina holding hands still. Kotetsu laughed and grinned at Ryouske with a wink, "Sorry lovebirds, did we interupt a tender moment? Shit kid, you work FAST," he teased playfully.

This comment made Izumo glare at Ryouske with obvious loathing," Get your hands off her kid, you have crepped on her enough," he said but growled when Ryouske ignored him and looked at Kotetsu. Sporting a wide grin that Karina did not like, Ryouske winked back at Kotetsu, "Actually, we WERE having a lovely moment, can you guys come back tomorrow?" he said making Kotetsu bark out a laugh and Izumo and Karina glare at him, the latter of which crossed her arms and blushed deeply before she looked away huffing.

Standing up, Ryouske stretched, "I think i'm gonna head off now anyway," he said. Kotetsu raised an eyebrow at the kid, "Not gonna stick around? I'm starting to like ya kid," he said making Ryouske shake his head. "Nah, i got stuff to do," he explained before a mischievous grin spread across his face,"besides i think Izumo wants to beat the shit into me for seeing Karina naked before he got a chance to," he then looked at the man in question," which, by the way, was DEFINITELY worth the shuriken to the face."

At this, Kotetsu proceeded to double over with laughter, holding onto his stomach and falling to his knees as Izumo looked ready to kill the kid. Karina, however, blushed a deep crimson and turned to Ryouske to shout at him until her eyes widened beyond any size before due to what happened next, which made Izumo look murderous and Kotetsu sport a mischievous grin at what they were seeing. When Karina had turned to have a go at him she was stopped dead in her tracks...by Ryouske planting a soft kiss onto her lips, too shocked to move her arms, which she couldn't move anyway.

Standing up straight, Ryouske grinned down at her with his cheeks bright red, "You stole my first kiss on my forehead, so i returned the favour," he said to a still stunned Karina. A growl of fury was heard from his right and he turned to find Izumo charging towards him, ready to launch a punch. With a smirk, and a wink at Kotetsu and Karina, Ryouske disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Izumo whack his head on the wall, leaving a splatter of blood on it anime style.

Ryouske made his way through the streets, deep in thought about that picture of Minato, when all of a sudden he spotted Naruto walking with an old man. The old man had long white hair that was tied into a ponytail and spiked outward with two shoulder length bangs that framed his face and a headband around his forehead that had the Kanji for Oil on it. He had red lines coming down from his eye, one line on either side and a wart on the left side of his nose. He was wearing a a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which Ryouske saw mesh armour that was visible at his wrists and ankles. He was also wearing hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side and on his back was a big scroll.

Ryouske recognised this man as Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, three ninja in the Hidden Village whose skills were exceptional and, well, legendary. Wondering what one of the Sanin would want with Naruto, Ryouske walked over to them, making Jiraiya smile at him, "Ah just the perosn we were looking for. You're Ryouske right?" he asked making Ryouske nod.

"Me and Naruto here are going on a mission...an S-ranked mission and i wnat you to join us,"he said making Ryouske's jaw drop at the thought of an S-ranked mission. He closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow, "Whta kind of mission could they send a Genin for?" he asked making Naruto bounce up and down excitedly," We are going to find a healer for the village, some old hag called Tsunade," he said, making Ryouske and Jiraiya sweatdrop at his hyperness.

"I want you to come because you were Orochimaru's experiment, i want to know all that you know about his whereabouts," Jiraiya said. Ryouske looked at the sky deep in thought as he considered the offer, Tsunade was another of the Sanin, a healer beyond all compare, she may know where Orochimaru was hiding and, more importantly, she could heal Karina. Looking at Jiraiya, Ryouske nodded and ran home to get a backpack ready and then met the pair at the gates of the village.

As soon as Ryouske had joined them they set off, with Ryouske's resolve ever stronger. He WILL bring back Tsunade to heal the village and Karina and he WILL find Orochimaru and make him pay. This he vowed.

 **end of chapter 12**

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter but my muse was kinda running on empty**

 **What will happen on this search for tsunade? Will Ryouske find Orochimaru? Will Karina kill him for stealing that kiss?**

 **Find out in the next chapter**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everyone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The new danger and a search for a new Hokage**

Ryouske looked up at the sky as he continued to walk down the road to the next town that he, Naruto and Jiraiya were to search next for the woman known as Tsunade. Jiraiya and Naruto were chatting away, while Ryouske was deep in his thoughts, _"Why does Lord Fourth look so familiar to me? Where have i seen that face before?"_ he thought to himself.

He was snapped out of his musings when Naruto called out that they were at the next town, making Ryouske look up at said town. It seemed to be a town that was known for its hot springs at the hotel that they had just walked into to book a room. After they had booked a room, Ryouske decided to go and check out the town and to be alone with his thoughts.

As he walked through the streets of the town, his mind constantly went to Karina and the sadness that he saw in her eyes when she saw the photographs. He wanted to take away that sadness and replace it with joy, but he did not know how. For the second time that day, he was broken from his thoughts when he noticed Naruto and Jiraiya up ahead, with Jiraiya having taken Naruto's frog wallet full of money on the basis that a ninja should not get too enthralled in money.

Chuckling at his friend's displeasure, Ryouske walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Naruto. At least he left you with 200 Ryous to spend on yourself," he said trying to cheer his friend up, who grinned after a while and nodded. They continued down the street, looking at the festival stands that were around them, deciding which stand to go to first. Ryouske looked at Naruto, who had just poked his shoulder and handed him 100 Ryous, which Ryouske quickly tried to give back, but Naruto shook his head, "Ryo, take it. I can spare it if it means that my friend can have a good time," Naruto said grinning.

Ryouske grinned and playfully punched his shoulder, calling him an idiot but took the Ryous nonetheless. They first decided to get something to eat and stopped at a Ramen stand, where both ninja ordered a Miso Ramen, which they happily gulped down and proceeded to a Dango stand next to it. As they walked down the street eating their Dango, their attention was drawn to a mask shop, which was selling white masks with different designs painted on them, some in the form of dogs, some of cats and the like.

Naruto's attention came to a white mask that had orange markings on it in the design of a fox face, while Ryouske bought a white mask that had grey markings in the design of a wolf face. Just as they were about to walk out, however, Ryouske's attention was drawn to an odd mask and when he looked closer, he could see why it was different from the others.

Unlike the other masks that were white, this mask was a deep black and had silver markings around the face in the design of a dragon face, complete with small white fangs drawn onto the mouth and also unlike the other masks, the eyes of which were coloured but had a small hole in the pupil to see out of, this mask had full eyes of blood red with slits in them.

Ryouske turned to the stand owner, who had spotted Ryouske staring at the mask, and asked him about the mask, pointing at it. The stand owner smiled and took the mask down to let Ryouske hold it, "You have interesting taste, young man. This mask was designed after the fabled dragon of the heavens, a beast of legend that was said to have ruled the skies long ago in times of old, bringing fear and suffering to those who opposed its awesome and mighty power, before it disappeared."

Ryouske raised an eyebrow, "What happened to the dragon?" he asked the stand owner who shook his head, "No-one knows. Some tales say that it was killed long ago when shinobi were first discovering chakra. Others say that it just flew away to distant lands, bored of the skies of the Elemental Nations, no-one knows." Ryouske looked down at the mask and suddenly a smirk appeared on his face as a certain dragon queen sprang to mind, _"Valora is going to find this interesting"_ he thought.

The stand owner shook his head frantically when Ryouske asked him the price of the mask, "No, no, no. Take it as a gift. I can see that the tale of the Dragon of Heaven interests you so, please, take the mask free of charge," he said with a grin. Ryouske returned the grin and put the mask into his bag, shaking the man's hand as he did before leaving with Naruto. When they were on their way, Naruto looked at Ryouske and smiled, "You had Valora in mind when you got that didn't you?," he asked, making Ryouske nod, but say no more which Naruto did not mind.

Suddenly Naruto tripped and the contents of the big grey bag he was carrying on his back, which Ryouske noticed was Jiraiya's and Naruto had his brown one being on his front now, all over the floor. They picked up the contents, but noticed a logbook of Jiraiya's money and when they looked they draw dropped so hard that their jaws were almost on the floor. Ryouske was the first to recover, "That..that is a fuckload of zeroes," he elegantly stated making Naruto nod and a vein appear in his head, "He has the nerve to take MY money when he has this much of his own, that pervy bastard!."

At that moment they heard the booming laugh of the pervert in question and headed to the source, stopping to get some chocolate covered squid along the way. They were not surprised to find that Jiraiya, being the lecherous man they knew him to be, was in a bar surrounded by beautiful women with a bottle of Sake on the table…right next to Naruto's empty frog wallet. Jiraiya noticed them and waved at them, "hey squirts, had your fun already?" he asked right before he squealed and the girls ran away, it seems Naruto had jumped at Jiraiya and was now bashing on his head because of the loss of his money.

As he was bashing Jiraiya's head, one of the squids in Naruto's hands flew out of it and hit the crisp white suit of a man who had just entered the bar with an associate. The man looked down at the stain and glared at Naruto, who had stopped bashing Jiraiya. The associate glared at Naruto also and stepped forward, "Hey kid! Do you know whose suit you just stained?" Naruto looked at him and frowned, with Ryouske leaning against the wall with is arms crossed, ready to enjoy the show that was about to begin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "No and I don't care, I'm busy beating this pervert," he said, turning back to Jiraiya. The man in the suit stepped forward, "You little punk. This suit was brand new and you can pay for it, that's 100,000," he demanded making Ryouske scoff and everyone turn to him. "There is no way that monkey suit cost 100,00. It looks like something you would find in a bargain bin, cheap and just screams "I have a small one"," he said smirking and making Naruto and Jiraiya laugh.

The man's associate then growled at Ryouske, "Watch your mouth you little fuck. The boss here is the legendary Dark Ninja, a Chunin from the Village hidden in the Stones." This made Ryouske laugh and widen his eyes in mock admiration, holding his hands to his heart in mock joy, "The legendary Dark Ninja?! Oh boy, where's my autograph book?" he asked, once again making Jiraiya and Naruto laugh, but now the rest of the bar had joined in. The Dark Ninja turned to Jiraiya, who had cleared his throat, and sprung to attack with Jiraiya smirking at Ryouske and Naruto, "Pay attention you two. This is that A-ranked jutsu I told you two about."

As the man jumped, Jiraiya held his hand out flat with the palm facing up and within his palm a blue swirling orb of chakra appeared, spinning rapidly. As they looked on with interest, Jiraiya thrust the orb into the man's abdomen and with a yell, the Dark Ninja was sent backwards, spinning like a pinwheel as he went, and right into a stand of water balloons, knocking it over.

Seeing that jutsu, Ryouske suddenly knew where he had seen that Jutsu before, but it was just a guess that could confirm his suspicions. Jiraiya walked up to the Dark Ninja, who had seemed to recognise him and offered his wallet so Jiraiya could pay for the damages to the stand and for Jiraiya to buy 100 water balloons for god knows what.

They later found themselves in the forest outside of the town, with Naruto stood in front of Jiraiya and Ryouske lying in a tree branch with his back against the trunk as usual. Jiraiya asked Naruto what he could tell them about that jutsu that he used, to which Naruto replied he sent the man spinning like a pinwheel. Nodding from the answer, Jiraiya formed another spinning orb in his hand to show Naruto and Ryouske, "right, spinning," he said as they looked on.

Jiraiya then tossed Naruto a water balloon and held one up in his own hand, which started to convulse and bulge as if the water was trying to get out, until suddenly it burst in his hand. Naruto yelled out in amazement, while Ryouske's eyes widened as he watched Naruto suddenly get excited, "Oh I get it. You used your Chakra to spin the water inside the balloon until it popped," Ryouske said making Jiraiya nod.

"Right, Ryouske. That is the first step to learning this jutsu: Rotation," he said making Naruto scratch his head in confusion. Jiraiya threw a water balloon to Ryouske, who caught it without even bothering to look, and soon began to walk away, "I'm going into town to search for information about Tsunade. You guys stay here and practice the rotation while I'm gone," he said walking out of sight.

Naruto soon began to try his hand at the stage, while Ryouske just looked at the water balloon, contemplating if he should even TRY to learn this jutsu, although after a while he decided to give it a try to see if this jutsu was actually worth learning. He held the water balloon and focused his chakra on making it flow around his palm to try and churn the water, but had no luck as the water balloon just stayed in one piece. He looked over to Naruto, who seemed to be getting very frustrated with popping the balloon and chuckled at his friend's determination as he continued to try and pop the balloon, with Ryouske doing the same.

Jiraiya eventually came back with news that Tsunade had been spotted in the next town over and they began their journey to the next town, hoping to catch up to Tsunade. They got to the next town and soon checked into the hotel. After they had explored the town for a bit for information on Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto became distracted by a cute brunette smiling at them, causing both of them to argue about who she was smiling at, "Here kid, take my bag and my scroll back to the room. Why don't you sit in there working on your chakra control or something," Jiraiya said, handing Naruto his bag and scroll and walking off to follow the woman.

Ryouske chuckled and shook his head as they watched Jiraiya disappear into the crowd, "That pervert never changes. As soon as a cute woman gives him the look he scampers off chasing her ass," he said making Naruto nod in agreement but then frown at Ryouske," How come you weren't staring at her? You are quite pervy yourself," Naruto asked Making Ryouske shrug.

Ryouske looked down the street as his thoughts turned to Karina, "I guess women like that just don't interest me," he absently said but soon looked at Naruto who suddenly grinned widely, "Oh, I know why. It is because you prefer Karina don't you Ryo?" he said with a chuckle, making Ryouske blush bright crimson and run after him towards the hotel, eager to punch his smirking face.

They decided to sit in the room and wait for Jiraiya to come back, with Naruto working on his chakra control and Ryouske lying on his back on his back with one arm behind his head, and the other holding the dragon mask in front of him, which he looked at with interest, his thoughts turning to his mysterious dragon summon. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Naruto opened thinking Jiraiya had been turned down pretty quick, until he saw a man he did not recognise.

The man was wearing a black, foot long cloak that was patterned with red clouds and a ring on one of his fingers. He had black hair that ran down to the middle of his back and wrinkle lines down the sides of his nose and under his eyes which, both Naruto and Ryouske noticed, were Sharingan. Naruto looked at the man, thinking that he was Sasuke at first but seeing the difference between them. Ryouske, however, was staring wide eyed at the man's Sharingan, knowing just who he was, he was from the Bingo Book, the book that detailed the most notable criminals in the Elemental Nations, and was a wanted criminal from the Hidden Leaf Village, as evidenced by the leaf headband around the man's head that had a slash through the symbol. "Itachi Uchiha…." Ryouske said.

Itachi looked at Ryouske with a blank stare, "So, you know who I am? You must have had a peek at the Bingo Book then I see. I'm not here for you though," he said as he looked down at Naruto, "Naruto, you are coming with us." Naruto shook his head and backed away, just as Ryouske held his hand behind him and his katana appeared in his hand, which Ryouske swung at Itachi as he lunged for him, making Itachi jump back and for both of them to end up in the hallway.

It was in the hallway that Ryouske noticed Itachi had a companion. The companion was a man wearing the same cloak as Itachi, but this man had a strap on the front that held the sheath for the man's sword on his back which, Ryouske noticed, was huge and wrapped in bandages. The man had blue skin and a ring on one of his fingers just like Itachi's. The man's eyes were small and white, with small gills underneath each eye, his nose was pointed like a shark's and his teeth were long and jagged like a shark. He was wearing a Hidden Mist Village headband, which had a line going through the four vertical lines that symbolised the Village Hidden in the Mist, that held his blue spikey hair up.

Ryouske recognised this man from the Bingo Book too, his name was Kisame Hoshigake, the man who tried to kill the feudal lord of the Land of Water. Naruto came out of the room and looked at the pair of criminals, confused as to what was going on, that is until Kisame stepped up to Naruto sporting a fanged grin, "Itachi, maybe I should cut off one of this kids legs so he can't get away," he said.

Ryouske stood in front of Naruto, his katana held in front of him, and a fierce look on his face, which made Itachi and Kisame widen their eyes in surprise, Ryouske had activated his Sharingan. Kisame looked over to Itachi with a raised eyebrow, "Hey, Itachi? How does this kid have a Sharingan? I thought only the Uchiha possessed that eye power?" he asked his partner, who just looked at Ryouske with a frown, "Boy, how do you have the Sharingan? Why are they different colours?" Itachi asked the boy.

Ryouske just glared at Itachi and tightened his grip on his weapon, "It was a little "gift" from Orochimaru. They are different colours because they are mutated, but that is all I will tell you." Itachi looked at Ryouske, seeming to process this information when, all of a sudden, a voice yelled Itachi's name making them all look at the source, which was Sasuke standing at the end of the hallway, glaring at Itachi.

Kisame grunted towards Itachi, "Itachi, this kid also has a Sharingan and he looks a lot like you, who is he?" Kisame asked Itachi, whose face betrayed no emotion as he looked at Sasuke, "He is my little brother," Itachi answered. This answer made Kisame grin widely revealing his sharp teeth and look back at Sasuke, "I thought the entire Uchiha clan were wiped out in a single night, by you Itachi," Kisame said, making Ryouske and Naruto's eyes widen in horror.

Ryouske looked at Itachi, his fists clenching until his knuckles turned white, his teeth gritting in anger. _"How the FUCK can he just stand there as if it didn't affect him? How can anyone slaughter their entire family as if it was nothing?"_ Ryouske thought to himself, being someone who had not known his family. Itachi just stared at Sasuke as the boy panted from the running he had just done and glared at Itachi, "It is just as you said brother. I've fostered my hatred for you all this time, just to see you DIE," Sasuke said.

Itachi just looked at him and then turned back to Naruto, "Sorry, you don't interest me at the moment," he said without emotion, making Sasuke growl and charge up a Chidori, "WELL GET INTERESTED," Sasuke yelled as he ran at Itachi, dragging the Chidori along the wall, only for Itachi to grab Sasuke's wrist when he came close and bend it downwards, cutting off his Chidori. Itachi then kicked Sasuke right in the stomach and slammed him against the wall, holding Sasuke by the collar as he blankly looked at the teen, "You don't have enough hatred to face me and you know something," he leaned in close to Sasuke's ear, "You never will," he finished with Sasuke yelling in pain and going unconscious.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, wondering what the hell had happened to his best friend, while Ryouske stood there, amazed at the power of the Sharingan. Just then, the walls of the hallway turned to flesh, sucking Sasuke into it's depths and when all four ninja turned to the source, Jiraiya was standing there, the woman from earlier over his should unconscious, who he laid on the ground against the wall.

Jiraiya smirked at Itachi, "Itachi Uchiha. How nice to see your face again, just to let you know though, you AREN'T getting Naruto," he said making Itachi just watch him blankly, "Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki are after and we WILL have him." Jiraiya chuckled, saying how he could now take out both Itachi and Kisame at the same time, when both criminals ran around the corner, followed by a loud noise.

The three of them followed, only to stop when they saw a gaping hole in the wall that was ringed with black flames, which made Jiraiya uneasy. "Don't touch it Naruto," Jiraiya said as Naruto intended to do just that, "they aren't just any ordinary black flames. To burn the stomach lining of the mountain toad, who can bretah fire, is astounding."

Jiraiya then walked over to Sasuke to check on the boy, when all of a sudden, someone flew through the hole to kick Jiraiya away and when they saw who it was both Ryouske and Jiraiya deadpanned, it was Might guy wearing his usual green jumpsuit with Chunin jacket over it and red headband around the waist and sporting his usual black bowl hair cut. After much apologising from the man and explaining why they were out traveling, Guy took Sasuke back to the village, leaving Naruto with a GHASTLY green jumpsuit for him to wear in training.

They soon headed to the next town and decided to head to the local bar to see if they get could get information on Tsunade. Just as they walked inside, Jiraiya turned to look around and spotted a blonde woman sat in a corner with a black haired woman. When he looked closer, he immediatly ran over and grinned widely, "TSUNADE! I found you," he exclaimed making Naruto and Ryouske raise an eyebrow, was this really the great Tsunade? Some blonde woman, drunk off her ass?

Her blonde hair seemed to be collar bone length and was done into two small ponytails that hung down her back. Her eyes were a deep hazel and on her forehead was a blue diamond symbol. She was wearing a grey blouse with black leggings and black high heels and over the blouse she wore a green jacket. When he saw her Ryouske looked her up and down...and then promptly got a nosebleed, her chest was HUGE. When he had his noseblled under control, Ryouske noticed that she seemed to be in her early twenties, yet from what Jiraiya told them, Tsunade was almost as old as he was.

Her companion was a oyunger looking woman, who had neck length black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a black- blueish Kimono and open toed sandals. They sat at the table together, with Ryouske leaning against a collumn near the table with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Jiraiya pulled out a deck of cards and him and Tsunade ebgan to play as he told her of what had happened to their teacher, Hiruzzen.

Jiraiya looked over his hand of cards and sighed as he spoke, "In their infinite wisdom, the village has decided to name you...the Fifth Hokage," he said, making Ryouske open his eyes wide and for Naruto to slam his hand down and scream, "WHAAAAAT?!"

 **Chapter end.**

 **I personally liked writing this chapter, especilly the training of the Rasengan and the itachi encounter. Let me know what you guys think eh?**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everyone**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Sannin Reunited**

Ryouske woke up in their hotel room and rubbed a hand over his eyes, he then sat up and shook his bed head out as the events of the previous evening came back to him.

-Flashback jutsu-

 _Everyone in the bar stared at Naruto after his outburst at hearing that Tsunade was to become the next Hokage. Ryouske shook his head and waved his hand towards Naruto, "Sit down, Naruto. Let the Granny answer," he said, making Naruto hesitantly sit down and Tsunade glare at Ryouske, already not liking him._

 _Jiraiya continued to look at Tsunade, who seemed to be deep in thought, when she then put down her hand of cards and sigh, "Impossible, I refuse. Only a fool would want that job," she said making both Naruto and Ryouske glare at her, Ryouske only glared because she had just insulted his best friend Naruto's dream._

 _Naruto stood up once more and grit his teeth at her, pointing his finger at her, "Listen, old lady. I don't care if you are one of the Legendary Sannin, Don't EVER insult the title of Hokage in front of me. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I WILL be Hokage one day." This of course made Tsunade raise an eyebrow and stand up, a vein popping in her head from the "old lady" crack, "Let's take this outside runt."_

 _It was then that Tsunade's assistant Shizune, Jiraiya and Ryouske were standing outside of the bar, looking at Naruto and Tsunade, who stood glaring at each other in the streets. With a smirk, Tsunade raised one finger, "All I'll need to beat you brat is ONE finger," she said making Naruto growl at her cockiness. Ryouske chuckled and leaned back against the building with his arms crossed, thinking that this should be interesting._

 _Naruto charged towards Tsunade, drawing a kunai as he ran, and swung at her, only for her to grab his wrist, twist it, take the kunai from him and shove him away. Naruto then turned and ran at her once more with Tsunade swinging the kunai at his head, making Naruto stop in his tracks as the kunai knocked his headband flying up. Naruto blinked in surprise and his eyes widened as he saw Tsunade's finger curled in front of his head and, with a smirk, she flicked his forehead, sending him sprawling across the ground._

 _Ryouske whistled, impressed at the strength she had in just a single finger flick, and wondered just how strong she could be. Naruto stood up groaning in pain and glared at Tsunade, "I'm not out yet, I still have my new jutsu," he said, making Ryouske's eyes widen, he and Naruto had only just reached the third and final step of training, there was no way Naruto could have mastered it so soon._

 _Naruto held his hand out as a clone appeared and slashed at the air above the real Naruto's hand, making a swirling sphere appear and when it was finished, the clone disappeared and Naruto launched at Tsunade, the sphere thrust forward. Just when he thought it would hit Tsunade, she dodged to the side as Naruto went flying past and crashed into the ground, making a small crater as the jutsu failed._

 _With a raised eyebrow, Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, why would you teach this boy the Rasengan? There is no way he can master it," she said, making Naruto git his teeth and hit the ground. "I'm also trying to learn it, do you think I won't be able to master it either?" Ryouske asked Tsunade who shook her head in answer, but both looked at Naruto when he shouted out at Tsunade, "Don't underestimate me, granny. I will master this jutsu in no time."_

 _Turning to look at him, Tsunade chuckled and held her necklace, which was a blue piece of crystal on a string with 2 tiny crystal balls either side of it at the top of the crystal where the string went through, out for all to see, "All right squirt. If you can't master that jutsu in one week, I will take all the money you have," she said, getting a few raised eyebrows, "but if you somehow can master it in one week, I'll admit that the Hokage job isn't for fools and I'll even throw in this necklace."_

 _At Tsunade's gamble, Shizune cried out her disagreement, but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto thrust his fist out, "Just give me three days, three days and I'll have that jutsu down," he boldly claimed. "Count me in too. I'll also try for the chance to shut you up, and for that sweet looking necklace," Ryouske said making everyone look at him, with Tsunade nodding her agreement._

 _-Flashback Jutsu end-_

After remembering last night's events, Ryouske looked down at his right hand and clenched it tight, determined to get this jutsu made. He then got dressed and headed to the forest outside of the town, which they had discovered was called Tanzaku Town, to practice the Rasengan, eager to add a new jutsu to his arsenal. Soon after, Naruto arrived to also practice, but was surprised to find Ryouske sat against a tree, seeming a bit out of breath.

"Surprised to find you out here, Ryo," Naruto said, making Ryouske shrug in response but then grin as an idea came to his mind, "Hey Naruto? Why don't we race to see who will master the Rasengan first?" he said making Naruto grin and nod as they fist bumped their agreement. They both spent the day practicing the Rasengan, as much as they could, until they tired themselves out, causing both of them to lie on the forest floor, asleep.

The second day of their training went as well as the first, with both of them working themselves to their limit, both determined to learn the Rasengan and prove to Tsunade that it was possible for one of them, if not both of them, to master it. While they trained, neither of them were aware of Shizune, hiding in the shadows, watching them with a sad look on her face.

Just as she turned to leave, however, a kunai flew from Ryouske and hit the trunk of the tree that she was hiding behind, making her come out from behind it to show herself to the two of them. Ryouske held up 3 kunai that were between his fingers and glared at her, "Why were you watching us? Are you spying for that old bag?" he asked making Shizune shake her head quickly, "No, no. I was watching because…well…the both of you need to cancel this deal with Lady Tsunade."

Naruto crossed his arms, eyes closed as he raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do that? One of us is going to win that bet and shut her up," he said, with Ryouske nodding in agreement, "Yea. So go back to her and tell her to polish that necklace for one of us," and with that they went back to training as Shizune disappeared back into town.

They spent the night, once again, on the forest floor, out of breath and tired from all the chakra that they had used in the actual training. It was at the end of the third day that they went back to the hotel to get some rest before he next day where they would try and win that bet with Tsunade, but just as they were about to get ready for bed, there was a knock on the door. With a raised eyebrow, Ryouske opened the door to find Shizune standing there, after a while he let her in and then sat on the edge of his bed as he listened to what she had to say, with Naruto sat on his bed.

"I came to beg you, once again, to stop this bet with Lady Tsunade. That necklace is cursed and only Lady Tsunade can wear it," she said making Naruto eyes widen and Ryouske raise an eyebrow, obviously not believing in curses. Finally it was Ryouske that spoke as he looked at Shizune, "What do you mean that it is cursed?" he asked and with a sigh, Shizune sat on a nearby chair, "that necklace brings death to anyone who wears it, apart from Lady Tsunade," Shizune then went on to explain that Tsunade had given that necklace away on two occasions to people that she loved, once to her little brother Nawaki, who was then killed while on a mission, and the other time to her lover, and Shizune's uncle, Dan, who also died while on a mission.

After a moment of silence, Naruto broke it by grinning, "Cursed or not, that necklace will be mine," he said making Shizune shake her head wildly, "Naruto, you can't go through with it. That necklace is important to Lady Tsunade." Ryouske just sighed at his friend's determination and looked at the ceiling, wondering just how much pain Tsunade had gone through.

After Naruto showed how determined he was to win that necklace, Shizune left the room to let them sleep. The next morning, they woke up and got ready to begin another day of training, when all of a sudden Shizune barged in looking frantic. "Naruto, Ryouske. You have got to help Lady Tsunade, she is in trouble and I'm worried she might do something she will regret."

Ryouske raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? What has she got herself into?" he asked making Shizune sigh, "Orochimaru showed up the other day and—, "she began but was cut off by Ryouske standing upright, utter fury on his face. Naruto looked at him worriedly as Ryouske headed to the balcony, "Ryo, are you ok?" he asked his friend.

Ryouske looked at them with a snarl, "If Orochimaru is involved then you just KNOW that it is NOT a good thing, tell us what that snake-pedo wanted on the way," he said as he got ready to start jumping on the rooftops, when all of a sudden a kunai flew past his head and got stuck in the wall and when they turned to see who had thrown it, they were surprised to see Jiraiya perched on the balcony with his arm outstretched and panting hard.

A few minutes later, they were sat on the balcony, listening to Jiraiya as he explained what happened between glasses of water. "Last night, I went with Tsunade to get to catch up on old times, it wasn't going too bad, she didn't hit me at least. After my 3rd drink i began to feel numb and weak and it wasn't until I collapsed that I realised, she slipped me a weakening drug," he explained making Ryouske chuckle and raise an eyebrow, "So she slips you a mickey and you fell for it? Geez, you are pathetic."

Ignoring the brat's comment, Jiraiya finished the glass of water he was holding and sighed, "My chakra has replenished about half right now, my body still feels heavy though, i was barely able to throw that kunai," he said making Ryouske narrow his eyes as he thought, _"barely able to throw it my ASS! The bastard almost took my ear off"_

After that they began to head off to where Tsunade was meeting Orochimaru, while on the way Shizune told them about the deal Orochimaru had made, "During the recent attack on the leaf village, Orochimaru had his hands damaged by Lord Third so he could not do any Jutsu, but he asked Tsunade to heal them for him in exchange for a gift," she explained and Ryouske narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going as Shizune continued, "He offered to bring her brother, Nawaki, and her lover and my uncle, Dan, back to life."

Jiraiya grit his teeth hearing this and glare straight ahead, "That creepy bastard dares to tamper with the dead?" he said and Ryouske looked at him, "I just hope Tsunade will decline," he stated hopefully. They eventually arrived to their destination to find an expansive open field, where Tsunade was standing with Orochimaru and Kabuto, and thankfully fighting against them.

Upon seeing Orochimaru, Ryouske clenched his fists tight, wanting nothing more than to go over and belt the villain to a pulp. Instead, Jiraiya went over to Tsunade, who was still glaring at the villainous duo, "Did you honestly think I would heal your arms and let you continue committing such monstrosities?" she said making Jiraiya smile proud of her, he then turned to Naruto and kabuto. "You runts take out four eyes, Orochimaru is ours," Jiraiya said, making Ryouske hesitantly agree.

Ryouske and Naruto stood in front of Kabuto, who smirked at them and Naruto looked at him with confusion, "Kabuto, why are you here?" Ryouske narrowed his eyes as he saw the headband around Kabuto's head, it wasn't the symbol for the Hidden Leaf Village that was on the headband, it was the musical note symbol for the Hidden Sound village. Ryouske glared at Kabuto with hatred in his eyes, "I KNEW you were a spy, you helped Orochimaru destroy the Leaf Village," he exclaimed, making Kabuto just laugh and push his glasses up his nose, "That's right, laying waste to that village was rather fun," he said, smirking like the evil prick he was.

"I'll make you PAY for betraying the village," Naruto cried out as he rushed at Kabuto, kunai in hand, determined to take him down. Kabuto merely brushed off Naruto's attacks and struck back with his own fierce attacks, while Ryouske flanked Kabuto from behind, swinging a roundhouse kick to Kabuto's head while Naruto swung a punch also at Kabuto's head, only for Kabuto to catch both attacks and throw the pair of them away.

Deciding to end the fight quickly, Kabuto charged up chakra in his hand until it flowed around them visible to everyone, then with astonishing speed, he rushed forward striking at Naruto's body, seeming to not do any damage, until Naruto fell face forward, unable to move any of his limbs. Ryouske watched his friend fall, confusion on his face, as Kabuto chuckled and looked down at Naruto, "My chakra scalpels severed your nerves to your limbs, you won't be moving them for a while."

Grtting his teeth, Ryouske charged forward with his katana drawn and swung at Kabuto, who was unprepared for the assault, and slashed down his back causing Kabuto to yell out in pain. Kabuto was about to turn around and retaliate, when to his and Ryouske's shock, Naruto stood up, apparently able to still move his limbs. Kabuto glared at Naruto and charged at him, but Naruto merely summoned a clone and began to charge up a Rasengan in his hand. Ryouske expected that Naruto had not mastered it yet, but was surprised when Naruto shoved the sphere into Kabuto's abdomen, **"Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled as he pushed the sphere into Kabuto's abdomen sending him spiralling into a boulder, with his abdomen damaged.

Tsunade could not believe her eyes as she looked over at Naruto, who was looking close to collapsing, he ACTUALLY mastered the rasengan in three days, she could not believe that she would lose the chance to gain some more money, but for now she had more important things to worry about as she glared at Orichimaru, who was busy fighting Jiraiya. It was then that Kabuto stood up with his abdomen all healed and charged at Tsunade, blood dripping down from his abdomen and when she saw it, she fell to her knees, terrified of the sight of the blood.

Taking advantage of her fear, Kabuto swung a kunai at her, but was shocked when Naruto appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand, the kunai cutting at Naruto's hand. With a glare, Naruto tried to force Kabuto's hand away, "Don't you EVER attack Granny Tsunade, you scum!" he exclaimed. Kabuto hesitated but swung a punch at Naruto, who took it on the forehead, glare still in place, as Tsunade stared wide eyed at the young boy, with Ryouske appearing beside her.

After seeing Naruto's determination to protect her, Tsunade rose to her feet as Naruto began to fall backwards and caught him, resting him on the ground just as Ryouske launched forward with a vicious kick and booted Kabuto away. Slicing his shirt open, Tsunade began to heal his wounds while Ryouske watched, "He never ceases to amaze me," Ryouske said as he smiled down at his best friend, just as Tsunade placed her necklace around Naruto's neck, he had earned it.

Tsunade then stood up and faced the direction where Orochimaru was, ready to fight her old teammate, "Stay here and look after Naruto, we will handle Orochimaru," she said, her resolve ever stronger. Seeing that he would need to up his game, Orochimaru called for Kabuto, who jumped to his side and rolled Orochimaru's sleeve up, revealing a summoning seal on his dead arm, which Kabuto ran his blood down and formed the handseals to summon, slamming his hand down when he was done.

When the cloud of smoke that had appeared dissipated, Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing on the head of a gigantic purple snake that had green, lidless eyes and long fangs. Its body was at least 40 feet long and was a venomous purple with a black underside. Jiraiya and Tsunade then slammed their hands down and summoned their boss summons, with Jiraiya summoning the chief toad Gamabunta and Tsunade summoning the boss of the slugs, Katsuya. Katsuya was a giant white slug with wavy blue lines going down her back.

As the sannin began to fight, a fourth cloud of smoke appeared, making the combatants look at it and when it disappeared they were surprised to find Ryouske's boss dragon, Valora, standing there in all her glory.

Jiraiya glared at Ryouske, "Hey kid, I thought Tsunade told you to watch over Naruto?" he asked but Ryouske just grinned and hiked his thumb down to the ground, where a clone of Ryouske was sat next to Naruto and Sizune, who was trying to heal Naruto, waving up at them. Tsunade shook her head at his disobedience and grit her teeth, "What do you think you are doing brat?" she demanded. Ryouske looked at her with a determined look and the pointed at Orochimaru, "If you guys are going to fight Orochimaru, then I will be fighting that bastard also, I have a score to settle with him."

Deciding not to argue with him over it, Tsunade just sighed and waved her acceptance. The dragon looked up towards her head, where Ryouske was standing, and snorted a bit of smoke out of her nose, "Oh, it is my handsome little human. What can I do for my little Ryo?" she asked him, causing him to grab at his collar nervously from her flirting and pointed at Manda, "W..we..need your help to skin that snake and his summoner".

When he saw Valora, Manda, Orochimaru's snake, began to shake with worry and hesitation, "V..va…VALORA?!" he yelled out in fear at the black and silver dragon, who just looked at him in surprise and then looked back up to Ryouske, "You summoned me here to fight Manda? Awww Ryo, you sure know how to treat a woman," she said with a wink, chuckling when Ryouske went bright red and looked as if steam would come out of his ears.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Valora's flirting and shook her head, making sure to ask about it later. Valora grinned at Manda, who was still shaking with some fear, and grinned showing razor sharp fangs "Did you miss me, Manda?" she asked mockingly. All of a sudden, Manda began to shed his skin, with the discarded skin falling to the ground, where it began to rise upright as if it was alive and, to their disgust, it began to grow a body, until the skin had become a complete clone of Manda.

"That…is disgusting," Ryouske said with a grimace, with Valora nodding her head, "I've always thought so," she replied then turned her head to Tsunade and Jiraiya, "You guys take care of the real Manda, leave the clone to us," she said making them nod in agreement. The Manda clone charged at Ryouske and Valora as Gamabunta and Katsuya charged towards the real Manda, both snakes hissing fiercely.

The Manda clone swung it's fanged maw right at Valora, who merely batted it away with her tail and slashed her front claws at the clones body, only for it to duck underneath the swipe and lunge underneath her but Valora jumped over into the air and landed away from the clone. The clone then used it's tail to pick up some nearby boulders and, with a hiss, threw them towards the dragon, with Valora swishing her tail, making silver spikes shoot from it and into the boulders, shattering them.

While Valora dealt with the clone, Gamabunta was trying to swipe at Manda with his blade, but the serpent twisted around the toad and began to squeeze, trying to squeeze the life out of him only to be knocked aside by Katsuya slamming into him. She then spat out acid towards Manda who dived underground to avoid it and soon came up behind Katsuya and wrapped his entire body around her, squeezing her tightly. To his surprise, however, she broke apart into millions of tiny versions of herself and crawled away from him, just as Gamabunta jumped at him, blade thrusted forward.

Valora clashed with the clone, her head butting against the clones as Ryouske tried to maintain his balance. Valora then twisted the clone around and grabbed it's tail and, with a fanged grin, slam it onto the ground as if it was a hammer, but lost her grip when the clone slapped her face with his tail. "Keep an eye out Ryo. I'm gonna end this fight here and now," she said making Ryouske wonder what she was going to do and his eyes widened when she grabbed the clone by the tail once again and threw him high into the air. As the clone flew, she inhaled deeply and with a mighty roar, she breathed a torrent of white hot flame right into the air, where it engulfed the clone and began to burn it to a crisp in a mass of screams and flailing.

Ryouske whistled at the literal firepower she held and looked down at her"That was amazing, Val," he said making her shrug her shoulders and look up at her ehad, "What can i say? I'm HOT stuff," she exclaimed, chuckling at her own joke. Ryouske then looked over to where the Sannin were fighting and saw that Katsuya was being attacked by Manda as she tried to protect Ryouske's clone and Naruto. Valora also noticed this and charged towards Manda, who was now being blocked by Gamabunta, and slashed her claws down his back, causing a yell of pain to erupt from the snake.

Gamabunta then threw his blade at Manda to try and impale the snake, when Manda caught it in his mouth and threw it back to Gamabunta, who dodged out of the way and saw the blade land in the ground near Katsuya. Gritting her teeth, Valora readied herself to attack, when she saw somehting happen near Katsuya and, with a fanged grin, jumped on his bakc to hold him down.

Wondering what she was planning, Manda attempted to throw her off, when all of a sudden a shadow appeared over him and when he looked up, he swore loudly. The shadow was Gamabunta's blade falling down towards Manda's head...with Tsunade holding it. Before he could even break free of Valora, the blade impaled into the ground, right through his mouth, caushing him to let out a muffled scream of pain. Breathing heavily from the pain, Manda looked up at Valora and snarled as bets he could, "Don't think this is over Valora. One day i WILL kill you and take my rightful place in your realm," he vowed making Valora wink in response, "Any time, any place Manda. Me and my Ryo will always be ready for you."

Manda then disappeared bakc to his realm to heal his wounds, but just then a long tongue zoomed up to Tsunade standing on the handle of Gamabunta's blade and wrapped itself around her throat, it seemed Orochimaru was not done with Tsunade. With a smirk, Orochimaru thought that he would be able to strangle Tsunade, but his eyes widened when she broke free of his hold and grabbed his tounge, yanking it upwards, making him fly up towards her, where she pulled bakc her fist and gave him a punch to the jaw, unintentionally sending him flying over to Valora.

Clenching his right fist, Ryouske looked down at Valora, "Valora, throw me at him now, i have a parting gift for that bastard," he asked getting a nod from Valora, who bucked her back in the direction of Orochimaru, sending Ryouske flying towards the man. As he flew, Ryouske held his right hand out and charged a Rasengan in his palm, making the sphere grow in size until it filled his entire palm. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he noticed the Rasengan and swore loudly just as Ryouske collided with the man, shoving the Rasengan into his abdomen, "GO TO HELL, MOTHERFUCKER!," Ryouske yelled out as the Rasengan pressed into Orochimaru's abdomen, sending him flying to where Kabuto was watching his master with deep concern and where Orochimaru landed, making a small crater.

Panting, Ryouske feel down to the ground to be caught by Valora, who then stood him on the ground before she turned to her human form and stared at her summoner ," You enjoyed that didn't you?" she asked as she crossed her arms, making Ryouske rub the back of his head, grinning. "I'm going to head back now, i need my beauty sleep after that battle," Valora stated to the grinning boy, who raised an eyebrow, "Nah, just sleep. You are alreayd quite beautiful," he said, his face rather red, which only turned more redder as Valora kissed his cheek and puleld his fac einto her generous cleavage, "Awww, you say the tweetest things," she said before she disappeared, causing Ryouske to fall flat on his face.

Tsunade and Jiraiya then came over, after dispelling Gamabunta and Katsuya, and Jiraiya grinned at Ryouske, writing furiously in a notebook as he did so, "Oooh. What is going on between you and that summon of yours, eh kid?" he asked with a perverted grin on his face. Ryouske just shrugged his question off and looked at Tsunade, "What happened to Oorochimaru and his stooge?" he asked, noticing that they had dissapeared also.

Shizune then came up to the, Ryouske's clone having disappeared, and was carrying Naruto on her back. Ryouske smiled at his friend and swayed on his feet, feeling Jiraiya wrap his arm aorund Ryouske's shoulder to support him. It was a few days later that the 6 of them, 5 with the addition of Tsunade's pet piglet ton ton, who was a pink pig wearing a beaded necklace and a small red coat and was being carried by Shizune, reached the gates of the Leaf village.

With a sigh, Tsunade looked at the gates of her former home, wondering if she could go through with this, when all of a sudden Ryouske put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "You ready to go in, old lady?" he asked, making a vein appear in her head and pucnh down onto his, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD LADY?!"

Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto chuckled at the antics of the two, but Naruto stopped laughing when he realised the reason why he went searching for Tsunade in the first place, "Grandma Tsunade, c'mon. You need to go to the hopsital to heal Sasuke," he said, causing Ryouske to nod in agreement, knowing one perosn in particular he wanted to see healed. At the hospital, they gathered around Sasuke's bed as Tsunade held her hand over his head and green chakra began to flow around her hand.

When she took her hand away fr0om his head, Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up, only to be glomped by a crying Sakura saying how "glad she was to have him awake," this of course caused Naruto to look away sadly, which did not go unnocited by Ryouske, who looked at his friend with concern. It was then Ryouske's turn to drag her somewhere as he and Tsunade entered into Karina's room, with the occupant smiling at Ryouske and frowning at the woman.

"Karina-chan, this is Lady Tsunade. She is gonna heal you," he said with a smile as Tsunade got to work healing Karina's wounds. Once healed, Karina looked at Ryouske and pulled him into a hug, causing the boy to blush crimson and walked to the door with steam pretty much coming out of his ears, which made Tsunade smile with a raised eyebrow, _"So the tough guy has a soft spot huh?"_ she thought.

A few days later, Tsunade was standing on top of the Hokage building, the Hokage hat perched on her head as she looked down at the villagers, "I promise to guide this village into greatness and to pass on the will of fire to the next generation of ninja. I will protect this village and it's people with me life as...the Fifth Hokage," she said out loud to everyone, getting cheers of joy and celebration in response,

Leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, Ryouske watched Tsunade's speech, smiling at how good of a Hokage he thought she would become, when all of a sudden he was broken out of his thoughts by Karina, who had appeared in front of him. "Hey squirt," she said with a smile, "Why are you over here all by yourself?" she asked. Ryouske just looked at her and shrugged, "Just felt like being alone with my thoughts," he said, getting a look of confusion from Karina, but she shurgged it off.

"I heard that you only went to look for Tsunade because you wanted me to be healed, is that right?" she asked with a cheeky smirk on her face as she leaned closer. This of course made Ryouske's face go as red as a tomato, "I..I wanted her to heal the village that's all," he replied, looking away, only for his eyes to widen as Karina kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you, Ryo," she said, wlaking away.

Watching her leave, Ryouske put a hand to his cheek and smiled brightly, but then the smiled dropped as he looked towards the sky, he had a feeling that something bad was soon going to happen and that the village's troubles would be far from over.

 **AAAAAAAAAND CHAPTER END.**

 **Bloody hell this was long to write, damn muse.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it, as always no flames please.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Celebration**

The sun rose over the Leaf Village as the repairs were finally complete and the village was restored back to it's former glory. Ryouske was looking out of his window after he had just woken up and was amazed that the village was restored so soon, he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone call his name and looked down at the street to see Namito, Lukyo and Naruto waving up at him.

"Hey Ryo. Lady Tsunade is looking for ya, i think it is important," Namito called out to him, making Ryouske nod and head inside his apartment to get ready, heading out of the front door. As he and his friends wlaked down the street, Ryouske wondered what Tsunade could want with him, "I wonder what Tsunade wants with you," Naruto wondered, causing Lukyo to shrug, "Maybe she wants to thank you for bringing her back or something," he offered.

They soon reached the Hokage building and walked inside, bumping into Kotetsu and Izumo, who were moving stuff about for Tsunade. Kotetsu looked at Ryouske and smiled, "Hey, kid. Glad i saw ya, i wanna thank you for what you did for Karina. It means alot to see her up and about again," he said, causing Ryouske to rub the back of his head and shrug as if it was nothing, "Is the old bat in?," he asked only for Ryouske to get sent flying into the wall from a fist that was launched from behind him.

Everyone looked at the owner of the fist and their eyes widened when they saw Tsunade herself, looking pissed off, with a bored Shikamaru standing behind her. "Watch who you are calling old, you little bastard!" Tsunade said, a vein popping out of her head as she glared at Ryouske lying flat on the ground. She dragged Ryouske into her office with Shikamaru following and standing in front of her desk, where she then dropped Ryouske.

Shikamaru gave her his usual bored look as Ryouske stood up rubbing the back of his head, "So why did you want to see us Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked, "We aren't in trouble are we?" Ryouske asked making Tsunade shake her head as she tossed them both a light green Leaf shinobi vest. "Ryouske Tenno and Shikamaru Nara. For your efforts in the Chunin exams and how well you stepped up and led your friends in defence of the village, it is my honour to hereby grant you the rank of Chunin."

Both of them stared at the Hokage, both seemed unable to respond until Ryouske took off his black jacket and put on his new Chunin vest, smirk in place, and looked at her, "Thanks for this honour, Lady Tsunade, " he said making the woman in question surprised at hearing him speak to her with such respect. Shikamaru, being the lazy bastard he was, merely sighed and put his vest on also, "This is gonna be such a drag," he said in his usual bored tone, making Ryouske sweat drop at his attitude.

Tsunade then dismissed them and they left the office to find their friends waiting for them outside, their eyes widening in wonder as they beheld the new Chunin vests that Ryouske and Shikamaru were wearing. Namito and Naruto patted Ryouske on the back, grinning, "Congrats, bro," Namito said, "Yea, you deserve it," Naruto said, both comments making Ryouske grin and rub the back of his head. Kotetsu and Izumo then came up to Ryouske with Kotetsu fist bumping the new Chunin and Izumo just giving him a neutral look and murmuring his congratulations.

They then headed out of the building, with Naruto jumping around, hyper as usual, "Hey guys, we should have a party at the academy to congratulate Ryo and Shikamaru," he offered when Ryouske was out of ear shot, receiving nods and smiles of agreement from the others. Namito smiled and leaned forward, "I'll keep Ryouske busy while you guys prepare, Choji you keep Shikamaru busy so that they can set up, sound good?" he said making them nod in agreement and for Choji to head off with Shikamaru, while Naruto went up to Ryouske.

"Hey Ryo? Can you keep Namito occupied while we set a party up at the academy for him? It's his birthday today so we wanted to surprise him," he said making Ryouske face palm, he had forgotten to get Namito a gift. Nodding his agreement, Ryouske soon went off with Namito, with either of them unaware that they were meant to keep each other occupied.

To start with, Ryouske offered the idea that they should go and get some ramen, with Namito nodding his agreement. They soon came to Ichiraku Ramen and sat at the stools, both ordered multiple bowls of Miso amen and as Teuchi, the chef and owner of the stand, set about making said bowls of ramen, Ryouske spotted, out the corner of his eye, Ino and Sakura talking with Teuchi's teenage daughter Ayame about food for the party.

Worried that Namito might see them, Ryouske quickly got his attention and smiled, "So," he started, "Do you think you will be made Chunin soon?" Namito shrugged in response and looked at his friend, "Hopefully soon, but I know it won't be easy," he said. Their ramen soon arrived and they both began to wolf down the ramen, laughing as they did so.

After the ramen, they decided to hit the shopping district and see if there would be any new weapons, scrolls and the likes that they would be interested in. First they decided to check out the weapons shop, their smiels widening when they saw the new types of shuriken and kunai on display. Browsing the selection, Ryouske came across a type of kunai that was different from the others, it looked like a claw with the way the blade was arched and then Ryouske fanned it out revealing 4 more blades underneath the first for a total of 5 claw like blades, also noticing that underneath the blades there was some sort of grip that made it look like someone wore the weapon on their hands.

Intrigued by the weapon, Ryouske bought 2 of them and also 4 packs of senbon needles, with Namito still browsing the stock near the door. As he was looking at the shelves, however, he spotted Neji and TenTen browsing the shop opposite for decorations for the party and quickly stood in front of the door, shielding it from view as he smiled nervously, "So, what do you think i should get?" he asked Ryou he raised an eyebrow in thought.

"I don't really know. Why not try and find something that suits your fighting style, like i am with these claws?" he offered to Namito, who was relieved that Neji and TenTen had moved on. Not being able to decide on anything specific, Namito just bought 4 packs of senbon as well and both of them headed out to browse the streets once more.

They then decided to head by the scroll shop to see what scrolls were on sale. As they browsed through the selection, a shelf of wind and fire scrolls caught Namito's eye and he began looking through them for new jutsu, "Cyclone strike, Phoenix flare, some of these jutsu are pretty interesting," he said as he bought 3 of each. Ryouske smiled, happy to see that Namito was focused on getting stronger and looked out of the nearby window, his thoughts turning to the invasion of the village and how he could barely do anything, knowing that he too would need to get stronger.

Broken out of his thoughts by Namito, Ryouske headed out of the shop after purchasing some lightning and water scrolls and soon headed down the street with Namito at his side. Wondering what they should do next, Namito suddenly had an idea and flashed Ryouske a mischievous grin, "Hey, wanna go to the hot springs? We haven't "gone there" in a while," he playfully said, making Ryouske return chuckle and shake his head in decline, that is until Namito held his shoulder.

"Ya know, i heard Karina was planning to visit the hot springs today," he whispered into Ryouske's ear making him tense up and began to head for the hot springs, practically dragging a grinning Namito. When they got there, they snuck around the back and, with pervy grins on their faces, pressed their heads to the wall, both staring through different holes in the wall, both blushing and grinning like idiots as they beheld the sight before them.

The women's side was filled to the brim with women soaking in the springs, but Ryouske was getting bored, until Karina walked into the hot springs, making his eyes widen and him eager to see more of her in her towel, her pale skin slick with sweat from the heat of the hot spring. Just as she was about to lower her towel however, she got the feeling of someone watching her and, when she looked at the wall, spotted eyes within the wall, proceeding to storm over and thrust her fist through the wall, grabbing Ryouske and yanking him through it to drop him on the hot spring ground.

Rubbing his head, Ryouske looked up at the terrifying sight before him, Karina cracking her knuckles and glaring down at him with the face of a demon that promised pain, "A..ah, K..k..karina chan, f..fancy meeting you here," he stammered out, but Karina just continue to glare at him, "You. Are. DEAD," she grated out as she pulled back her fist and proceeded to deliver him a vicious uppercut to his jaw, "FALCON PUUUUNCH," sending him flying out of the hot spring and towards the centre of the village, with Namito running after him in fear.

Ryouske landed with a crash right in the centre of the village, leaving a small crater, in which he was lying there, groaning in pain from the impact. He sat up, rubbing his jaw painfully, and looked up at Namito, who had just arrived at the crater, and began to stand up, swaying a little. "That looked like it hurt a lot, bro," Namito said as he looked at is injured friend, who just grinned through blood stained teeth, "Totally worth it," Ryouske said, still grinning like a madman.

They both thought that enough time had passed and decided to head to the academy, with both not realising it is where the other wanted to go. They traversed through the hallway, noting the different pictures that the students had drawn and the photos of students and past students that had been in the academy. They stopped at a certain picture that had been taken 4 years prior, smiles growing on their faces, it was a picture of their class when they were in the academy.

At the back were the students that Ryouske could not remember, but in the row before them he spotted his friends. Ino and Sakura were standing together, both smiling with their eyes looking toward Sasuke, who was stood in the row before them, looking as moody as ever. Next to those two fan girls was Shikamaru and Choji, with Shikamaru sporting his usual bored look, albeit with a smile, and Choji in his usual pose of eating a bag of potato chips, which made Ryouske laugh about how they would never change.

Next to Choji was Kiba, Hinata and Shino, with a tiny Akamaru perched on Kibas head, tongue hanging out happily. Hinata had her usual shy smile and twiddiling thumbs while, as expected of Hinata, staring shyly at Naruto with Shino standing next to her, bottom half of face covered up, as stoic as ever.

Ryouske and Namito's eyes lit up when they saw the three students in the front row, one was Naruto, his blonde hair as spiky as it is now, and on the right side was Namito, his former black markings on is cheeks and his red hair standing out among the picture. Hey both had an arm around the shoulders of someone in the middle of them and Ryouske smiled widely when he saw who it was. With red and black hair standing out the most in the picture and mismatched eyes wide with joy, the younger version of Ryouske held his arms around the shoulders of his best friends, massive grins adorning their faces.

With a happy sigh, Namito looked at Ryouske, "I remember that day, that was the first day you gave such a big smile after being so hollow," he said as he remembered how Ryouske used to be. Ryouske just nodded in response and continued walking, with Namito following behind, wondering what could be on his friends mind. They soon came to their old classroom and were surprised to find Shikamaru leaning against the wall, bored as usual, "Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Ryouske asked only for the lazy man to shrug.

"No idea. Choji just dragged me here and the disappeared," he said, looking at the confused duo. Ryouske decided to head into the classroom and all three were met with loud cheers and excitement as their friends jumped out, "SURPRISE!" Both Ryouske and Shikamaru blinked in surprise when they looked at the room, their friends had decorated it with ribbons and balloons and a table of snacks, ramen and other such sweets. Draped across the blackboard was a banner with words written on it, "CONGRATULATIONS RYOUSKE AND SHIKAMARU," the banner read.

Seeing Ryouske's shock, Namito grinned stepping forward, "We planned this party to celebrate you guys making Chunin, we hope you like it," he announced with a wide grin. Ryouske returned his grin and pointed at the banner, "It isn't just OUR party ya know. It IS the 20th of April today after all," he said, making Namito look at the banner, only for his eyes to widen at the words that were underneath the congratulations to Ryouske and Shikamaru. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMITO."

Seeing that banner, Namito's eyes soon began to well up with tears, his surprise look turning into a happy smile, "Y..you guys remembered?" he asked, getting a bonk on the head from Ryouske, who had just walked into the actual room, "Of course we would remember idiot. We're all your friends after all." The others smiled, nodding their agreement to Ryouske's words and Naruto stepped forward, "We planned this party to help you celebrate bro, we hope you like it," he informed Namito who just nodded tearfully with a grin, "I love it!"

They soon began to get the party underway, with food, drink and laughter abound, until Naruto stepped forward with his glass of juice held high. "Alright guys. I think I speak for all of us when I say that I am proud of Ryouske and Shikamaru. If any of us had to be Chunin, I'm glad it is them, they are born leaders," he said making Ryouske rub the back of his head and for Shikamaru to look away, both embarrassed but smiling.

Naruto then continued and raised his glass high, prompting everyone to do the same, "A toast to the new Chunin. May you carry on the will of fire like everyone before you and bring honour to the village. To Ryouske and Shikamaru," he said aloud, receiving an echoing, "To Ryouske and Shikamaru," from everyone.

Ryouske decided it was his turn to make a speech and proceeded to stand in front of everyone. "I would also like to make my own speech, this one for the birthday boy," he said grinning at Namito, who smiled widely. "We have been friends for many years, ever since I was found at the village gates and permitted to join the academy. Before I regained my memories and before I met you, I was alone, hollow, empty and for want of a better word, dead." He began, "Since meeting you, however, I have had nothing but joy, laughter and fun. You have lit up my world and accepted me as a brother who you cherish and you have become the same for me." The group looked at Namito with smiles on their faces as he went bright red, smile still in place.

"Not only me either, you have become someone we all cherish and will always consider an important comrade. You are, and always will be, a vital part of our lives and this village, you are, essentially, one of the cores of our lives." Ryouske then raised his glass as everyone did the same, "To Namito, a true friend and an exceptional ninja," he said receiving a resounding, "To Namito."

The boy in question smiled widely at his friends, happiness filling his heart as his cheeks began to streak with tears once more. Ryouske wrapped his arm around Namito's shoulder to get the boys attention and smiled lovingly at him, "Happy Birthday, brother," he said making Namito grin, "Thanks, bro," he replied and with equal grins, both boys fist bumped, both happy to be friends with the other and like brothers.

 **Aaaaaaand chapter over. Well this chapter took a while.**

 **As you guys can guess, this chapter was not canon but is actually a special chapter for my friend's birthday, (although late) and is my gift to him. The feeling that Ryouske has in this chapter is only a small part of how I feel about my friend, he has become more that a light in my world, he is my life line and has always been by my side through the good, bad and ugly times. I cherish him more than anything in this world and wish him nothing but happiness in his life.**

 **Happy birthday little bro, I love ya :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Flight of the Uchiha**

The village was quiet as the sun began to rise over the Hokage Monument. Ryouske had just woken up, ready for another successful day and was on his way to the Hokage building to see if he could get a mission, he had been feeling pretty lax lately and needed something to make sure that he did not get complacent. He walked down the main street, smiling and waving at the shop owners who were just opening and greeted the boy. Congratulating him on becoming Chunin,, when he was stopped by someone calling his name.

He turned around to the source of the voice and was surprised to find Anko walking up to him, grin in place, and stopped in front of him. "There he is, the first Chunin of squad 13. You alright, Ryo?" she asked receiving a grin in response, "Hey, Insansei. Yea, I'm alright, just heading off to Old Lady Tsunade to get a mission," he said, continuing to walk with Anko by his side.

Anko looked over at her student and raised an eyebrow, "So, I heard you were one of the three that brought her back to the village," she asked him, receiving a shrug from him in response, "yea, it was no big deal. I got a new jutsu from Jiraiya out of it though," he replied, holding out his hand as a Rasengan formed in his hand.

Anko's eyes widened at the jutsu and she grinned, "Wow, that's pretty cool," she said, impressed. Ryouske dispelled the Rasengan and rubbed the back of his head, "Yea, it is impressive but not really my style so I ain't really gonna use it," he said, his gaze falling on the Hokage building in front of them. Anko looked at the building and looked at Ryouske once more, "So, what do you think of Lady Tsunade?" she asked, making him tap his chin with a finger as he thought, "She seems nice, but she is also irritable and strong," he said as he rubbed his head, remembering the fist that he received from her on Namito's birthday, causing Anko to laugh.

They both walked into the building, almost bumping into Shizune along the way, who looked at them with a smile, "Hello, you two. Did you come here to see Lady Tsunade?" she asked them, getting a nod from Ryouske, "Yea, is she in?" Ryouske replied, this time it was Shizune's turn to nod as she led them up the stairs, Tsunade's pet pig TonTon following her.

When they got to Tsunade's office, Shizune knocked and opened the door when Tsunade bid them to enter. She was sat behind her desk, which was buried in paperwork that she was furiously scratching and cursing at, then she noticed them standing there with a raised eyebrow. "What do you two want?" she asked, causing Ryouske to grumble, "Hello to you too. I'm here to see if there are any missions for me to do, I've been too lax lately and need a mission to make sure I'm not becoming complacent."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised by Ryouske's eager attitude, and looked at Shizune, who had just gotten out the mission scrolls. "Well, of the missions we have so far, we have one to guard precious materials that are being transported from the land of Grass, one to take back a bridge that has been taken by bandits and is being used as a toll bridge or a mission to steal important documents from bandits that are holed up in the land of waves," shizune said, as she read out the missions available.

Ryouske crossed his arms, deep in thought, as he pondered which mission to take, "Hmm, I'll take the mission to steal the documents. It will be a good opportunity to test the stealth capabilities of my squad and to see if I can successfully lead them as a Chunin." Upon hearing this, Anko smiled at her student, _"Ever since meeting Gaara and discovering his past, he has really grown up. I guess the pain he still feels must of helped with that,"_ she thought with pride.

Tsunade nodded her approval and Shizune handed Ryouske the mission scroll, with Ryouske smiling his thanks, he then bowed to Tsunade and took his leave of the office, heading to find Lukyo and Namito. He found both at training grounds 13, with Lukyo sat against a tree and Namito stood up leaning against it, both sweating from having just finished training.

They smiled when they saw him and he stood before them with a serious, strict look on his face, "TEN-HUT!" he yelled at them, making them jump and quickly stand up, with Lukyo hastily pushing his glasses up his nose, "STAND AT ATTENTION!" Ryouske yelled, making them stand tense and straight like soldiers in a line. Seeing them standing there like that, tense and firm, Ryouske's face immediately broke out into a wide grin as he began to laugh at their reactions, which had now become ones of confusion, "You should see your faces, hahaha," he said making Namito glare at him and Lukyo sigh, "DUMBASS! You had us thinking you were gonna be a dictator," Namito yelled at him, causing Ryouske to laugh even harder.

Now that his fun was over, Ryouske took on a serious face once more, "Alright guys, I've got a mission for us," he said to them, which left both of them interested, "What is the mission, O fearless leader?" Lukyo asked jokingly, causing Namito to snicker. Ryouske chuckled and shook his head, "The mission is to head to the land of waves and steal some important documents that were taken by bandits. Get your gear and meet me at the gate in half an hour," he ordered receiving a "Yes sir" from the pair before he disappeared.

Half an hour later, Ryouske was leaning against one of the gates to the village, his arms crossed In front of his chest and eyes closed, deep in thought. A thought had been clinging at his mind for a while now, a thought that had him question just how much he knew about the person in question. His musings were broken when Namito and Lukyo appeared, each carrying a backpack and smiled at him, "Hey, bro. Ready to go?" Namito asked making Ryouske nod.

They soon set out on the road, Ryouske in the lead, as they headed to the land of waves. Lukyo looked at Ryouske, "So, what are the specifics of our mission?" he asked, with Ryouske looking at him with his hand sin his pockets, "Well, our mission is to infiltrate the old hideout of Gato, who Naruto and his squad previously defeated in their last mission to the land of wave," he began as Lukyo and Namito listened intently, "Bandits have taken the old hideout as their own and have stolen important documents from the village, documents that could help make their village more prosperous."

Receiving nods of understanding from Namito and Lukyo, Ryouske continued, "We will stop at a village near the hideout and will stay there the night, then we will make a plan to infiltrate the hideout the morning after." Again, nods of understanding were received making Ryouske smile at his team, proud that they both had come far.

They soon came to a great bridge that expanded across the water for miles, with arches covering the bridge. When he saw the bridge, Namito raised an eyebrow, "This must be the bridge that Naruto's team protected and fought that Hidden Mist rogue ninja Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist," he wondered, with Lukyo looking at the bridge thoughtfully. "When he came back from that mission, Naruto looked like hell. After Gato threw Zabuza and his apprentice Haku aside, according to Naruto, they turned out to be good people, but they both died," he said sadly, remembering that day when Naruto came back from that mission and remembering the depressed look his friend had that day.

They eventually crossed the bridge and came to the village on the other side and once they had entered the village, they looked around, trying to find the hotel. "This must be the village that Naruto and his friends protected," Lukyo surmised, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did so, "Yea, I believe this is it. Apparently he helped some guy called Tazuna, who was the builder of the bridge," Ryouske explained to Lukyo. Upon hearing Naruto's name, an old man looked up at the trio and pushed the rim of his pointed brown hat up as his keen eyes focused on them, "Hey, you over there," he called to them, making them look at him, with them walking over to him, "Did I hear you mention Naruto? That wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki would it?"

They all nodded and Ryouske raised an eyebrow as he looked at the old man, finding him familiar, until it hit him, "Wait, I know you. You're that old man who hired Naruto and his team for their mission, you're Tazuna." Tazuna smiled, "Glad you remember me. Are you friends of Naruto?" Namito nodded and smiled wide, "Yea, we are his friends," he said to Tazuna who grinned, "Ah, it is good to see friends of Naruto. So what brings you here to our village?"

Ryouske donned a serious look and crossed his arms over is chest, "We are here on a mission, I'm afraid we can't really divulge it here though," he said making Tazuna nod in understanding, but then his eyes widened as he smiled, "Well, if you need a place to stay while you conduct your mission, come and stay with me and my family."

The trio looked at each other and then to Tazuna, "We couldn't, we wouldn't wanna impose-," Ryouske began to say but Tazuna held his hand up, interrupting the Chunin, "Nonsense, you would not be imposing at all and I won't take no for an answer," he said, making the trio look at each other once again and Ryouske grin, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he nodded in agreement.

Tazuna walked them to his house, which was on the shore of a lake near the village, and escorted them inside, "Tsunami, I'm home and I brought guests with me," he called. Hearing his calls, a woman who looked to be in her early 30s walked into the room. She had long black hair that stopped at just under her shoulder blades and was wearing a pink blouse with a long green skirt and when she looked at the trio of Leaf ninja she smiled.

"Oh, hello. I'm Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and who might you be?" she asked. Lukyo pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled, "I'm Lukyo Mooresaki, a pleasure to meet you," Namito then put his hands behind his head and grinned, "I'm Namito," and finally Ryouske crossed his arms in front of his chest with a smile, "I'm Ryouske Tenno."

Tazuna sat at the table and looked at his daughter, "They are ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village and friends of Naruto," he explained, making Tsunami's eyes light up, "Oh? Really? Then please make yourself at home, any friend of Naruto's is a friend of ours," she stated smiling warmly, even more so when they thanked her with friendly smiles.

They took their shoes off, putting them neatly away, and sat at the table just as the door to the hallway opened and a young boy walked in. He looked to be about 8 or 9 years old and was wearing green dungarees over a white shirt and on his head was a white hat with blue stripes and when he looked at the ninja he tilted his head, noticing their headbands.

"Are you guys really friends of Big Brother Naruto?" he asked them, making them nod as they introduced themselves. Tazuna introduced the boy as Inari, who then sat down and smiled at the ninja, "Naruto is the hero of this village, him and his team saved us from Gato," Tazuna explained as Tsunami dished out soup and bread to them.

The trio smiled at hearing such praise of Naruto and began to eat. "He helped defend," Namito began but receive a smack on the back of his head from Ryouske, Namito had been talking with his mouth full. Looking sheepishly at Ryouske, Namito swallowed his food before continuing, "Naruto helped defend that bridge out there didn't he?" he asked making Tazuna nod, his proud smile never leaving his face, "Yes and not just that, that boy gave hope to this village. He worked hard to protect us, even at the cost of his own life, and he taught us to stand up for ourselves and even helped little Inari here find his courage," he said, patting the head of the boy in question, who grinned.

Tsunami looked down sadly, "It is just a shame that those 2 ninja Gato hired died, they turned out to be good people," she said making Ryouske raise an eyebrow, "Naruto said that they were buried here, is that true? I would like to pay my respects to them, they helped Naruto to grow as a person," he said.

After dinner, Ryouske, Lukyo and Namito went up to the hill behind the house that overlooked the bridge and their looks turned sombre as right there on the hill, two graves were erected, the mounds of dirt lying in front of two crosses made of logs that were made. They knelt in front of the graves with their hands on their hearts as they paid their respects towards two great ninja. After he had paid his respects, Ryouske looked towards the sword that was leaning against Zabuza's grave, the sword of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, The Executioner's Blade.

Lukyo and Namito followed his gaze and both looked at the sword, the blade glinting in the sunlight, the sheen of polish evident on the blade. "They must come up here to tend the graves and polish the sword," Lukyo said with Namito nodding, "Yea, polishing it out of respect for Zabuza," he replied and Ryouske looked at the sword intently, "Doing so keeps it eternal, a symbol that Zabuza and Haku will never truly die and will always be remembered as great ninja who had more honour than they realised," Ryouske said as he memorised the sword, keeping the image fresh in his mind to remember the Ninja who had affected Naruto so much.

They then returned to the house where Tazuna looked at the with curiosity, "If you don't mind, I'm curious as to what your mission here is," he asked, causing Ryouske to look down in thought, his arms crossed, and then looked up at Tauzna, "Our mission here is to infiltrate the old hideout of Gato. There are reports of bandits in there who have stolen important documents from this village."

Upon hearing the mention of stolen documents, Tazuna's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm the one who submitted that mission. The documents that were stolen were important plans to build up this village and make the buildings and establishments as strong as they were before Gato arrived," he explained.

Ryouske nodded and began to form plans on infiltrating the hideout, while Namito and Lukyo asked Tazuna about the location. That following night, while Lukyo and Namito were sleeping soundly, Ryouske was outside sat on the porch, his legs crossed and his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked out into the night sky, lost in thought as his mind went back to the fight with Gaara months ago.

The main focus of his thoughts were Naruto's actions during the fight, he had been pondering them for months, trying to come to some conclusion to the puzzle that had formed in his mind. _"During that fight Gamabunta told Naruto to transform them into something with fangs or claws. Naruto could have chosen anything, but why…why did he specifically choose the nine tails? What possible connection could there be between them?"_ he thought.

His train of thought was broken when the door opened behind him and Tazuna stepped out, shutting the door behind him, and sat down next to Ryouske. Tazuna looked at the boy, surprised to find him out so late, "Couldn't sleep?" he asked him, making Ryouske look down, "Not always. I…," he trailed off looking embarrassed but Tazuna put a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly, "Nightmares, huh?"

Ryouske nodded, glad that the man understood and looked back at Tazuna, who was leaning back on outstretched arms, "Forgive me for asking, but what are the nightmares about?" the man asked the boy, who sighed and looked at the man's kind face, "Naruto trusts you, so I will too." With another sigh, Ryouske looked at the moon, "There is a rogue ninja from the Leaf Village named Orochimaru. He kidnapped me when I was young and…experimented on me," he said making Tazuna's eyes widen.

"He performed experiments to try and harness my own style, sky style which is a combination of wind water and lightning, for himself. He also experimented to see if the Sharingan, the eye jutsu that Sasuke most likely used on their mission here, would work successfully within the body of someone who was not from the Leaf village," he explained to Tazuna, who nodded remembering Sasuke's Sharingan and whose eyes were wide with horror at the thought of a boy so young getting experimented on like a lab rat.

"My nightmares are my memories of those experiments and the pain they caused me," Ryouske said, clenching his fists. Digesting this information, Tazuna placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled kindly, "The pain of our past makes us stronger, Naruto is living proof of that. Kakashi told us how Naruto grew up not knowing his parents and with the whole village hating him, but that made him into the strong ninja he is today," he said, with Ryouske nodding in response.

Tazuna decided then to leave Ryouske to his thoughts, which were still focused on the possible connection between the nine tails and Naruto. The next morning, Ryouske, Namito and Lukyo set out to the hideout, coming to it within an hour, and the three of them crouched down behind some bushes as they observed the seemingly abandoned hideout.

The hideout looked like a giant upside down pinecone, with the levels of the hideout sticking out to add to the shape and with bridges from the hideout going toward the trees to allow for traversing between the trees and to help support the hideout. Ryouske turned to Lukyo and Namito as they went over their plan once more.

"Alright guys, now to recap, we will each take one of the hideouts three sides and will infiltrate the hideout at three different points. Take out anyone you find without making a noise, no shuriken though, kunai only, or senbon if you are accurate enough. We regroup 5 miles west of here, deeper in the forest. Any questions?" Both Namito and Lukyo shook their heads, both understanding the plan, "DON'T infiltrate until I give the signal which will be 3 bird whistles in succession, got it?" Nods were received and with a countdown of Ryouske's fingers, they moved to their designated spots.

Ryouske hid in a bush on the west side of the hideout, Lukyo hid on the east side and Namito on the south side. After spotting a window on his side, Ryouske cupped his hands to his mouth and did 3 bird whistles in succession, signalling the start of the operation. Ryouske moved to the window and, using a kunai, pried it open and slowly opened it wider, slipping into the hideout.

The room he had slipped into was full of bandits sleeping and, after silently closing the window, began to slice their throats, ending their lives. Once that was done, he proceeded into the hallway and began to sneak along it, checking the rooms along the way for the documents, killing the bandits as he went not waking a single one and eventually came to the main room where Gato had his throne.

Ryouske quickly stole into the room and crouched in the shadows in a corner as he surveyed the room for any threats. Seeing none, he slowly snuck along the way to the throne, where on a table next to it, the scroll they were looking for was lying, right next to the obvious leader of the bandit who was napping on the throne.

Sneaking behind the throne, Ryouske reached around and sliced his kunai along the leader's throat, hearing the sound of metal slicing flesh and the dying grunt of the bandit as confirmation of the kill. Taking the documents and putting them into his pouch, Ryouske snuck out of the room and headed back to where he had snuck in and proceeded to sneak back out, where he then headed deeper into the forest to meet up with Namito and Lukyo.

He found the spot 5 miles away where they were to meet and, hiding behind a tree, bird whistled 3 times in succession. Namito and Lukyo appeared out of their hiding spots and all 3 of them met in the clearing, kunai raised and Ryouske looked at them and narrowed his eyes, "Ok, to prove we are the real day, on the count of three, all three of us will do the action that each of us agreed upon during the Chunin exams, agreed?"

They all nodded and on the count of three, Ryouske activated his Sharingan, Namito used the sexy Jutsu and Lukyo pushed his glasses up his nose. Satisfied that they were all the real deal, they walked closer to each other and Ryouske held up the scroll they we relooking for as they began to walk to the village. When they got back to Tazuna's house, Ryouske handed the documents back to him and he opened them up showing plans and blueprints to restructure the village and make it much bigger.

While Tsunami prepared dinner, Ryouske headed up to the graves behind the house and looked at Zabuza's sword. Making his mind up, Ryouske formed some hand signs and gripped the handle of the sword as he held his other hand out **"Sky style: Shaping Clouds Jutsu"** he called as clouds began to form in his open hand, swirling around as Lightnign swirled around the clouds, zapping at them here and there until the jutsu was finished and Ryouske was hold a perfect copy of the executioners blade.

Satisfied with his clone, he walked back to the house, shocking Tazuna and Tsunami when they saw the sword, "D..did you desecrate that grave and take the sword?!" Tazuna demanded but calmed down when Ryouske shook his head, "No, I used a jutsu to make a perfect clone of the sword. This sword is the executioner's blade and with it I shall execute that snake Orochimaru and I shall carve out a new path for myself," he said as he leant the sword against the wall.

He then unsealed his katana and put it on the table in front of Namito, who looked down at the blood red blade with raised eyebrows, "You were looking for your own weapon bro? There you go, I'm passing my katana to you," Ryouske said to Namito who nodded, surprised by this action and had Ryouske seal it at the back of his waist.

Ryouske then turned to Tazuna with a serious face, "Tazuna, I need to know something. Naruto said that when he fought Haku on the bridge, a strange power overwhelmed him. I want to know what happened," he stated, surprising them all with his request. Tazuna rubbed the back of his head, his thoughts going back to that day, and looked at Ryouske, "I don't remember much about what happened to him, but what I do remember is a strong bloodlust thickening the air, with all the nerves in my body screaming at me to curl up at the immense hatred that was swimming around."

Ryouske's eyes widened at that answer and he sat at the table, his eyes still wide, processing what he had just heard, _"Naruto unleashed an immense bloodlust and hatred? C..could it honestly be…..?"_ he was broken out of his musings when Namito suggested they head off, only for Tsunami to invite them to one last meal at the house before they left in the morning. They all agreed and were treated to a big meal of met, veg and other land of wave delicacies, which they all eat with vigour, Ryouske's thoughts still swimming in his head and after the meal they all retired to bed.

The next morning, Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna stood in front of the house to see their new friends off with smiles and promises for them to visit again someday. Just as Ryouske turned to leave, his eyes rested on the bridge that they had walked across and without thinking, he turned to Tazuna, asking the name of that bridge. The family smiled and Inari piped up, grin in place, and announced, "The Great Naruto Bridge."

With a grin and a laugh, Ryouske nodded his approval and began to follow Namito and Lukyo across the bridge. They soon came to the village gates and as they entered, Namito and Lukyo turned to Ryouske, "Alright guys, Mission accomplished. I'll go report in to Lady Tsunade, you guys are free to go about your own business," he said making them nod and head off towards the ramen shop.

Ryouske soon found himself in the Hokage's office, staring at Tsunade, who was still pissed with the paper work she had to do. "Mission accomplished, Lady Tsunade. The documents were recovered without incident and the bandits taken care of," he reported to her, making her nod, "Well done Ryouske. For your first mission as a Chunin, you did very well," she said making him grin.

She then dismissed him and Ryouske left, his thoughts turning to something he had to check, but first he stopped at the blacksmiths to purchase a strap for his executioner's blade, which he strapped onto his back. He then went around the village, searching for two people in particular and found them at their usual spot at the village gates guard post.

When they saw the youth, Kotetsu and Izumo waved at him with soft smiles. "Hey guys. Slow day today?" he asked them and receiving a groan from Izumo as an answer, "Yea, it has been. But less work for us eh?" he said making Ryouske grin in agreement. Kotetsu looked at Ryouske and raised an eyebrow, "Looking for Karina?" he asked, receiving a nod from Ryouske.

A mischievous glint appeared in Kotetsu's eye as he leaned forward, "Aww, did you miss her while you were away?" he teased, making Izumo glare at Kotetsu and making Ryouske blush and stammer, "N..no…well..yes but I want her for a different reason." Kotetsu laughed at the boy's reaction and pointed down towards the cemetery, "She is visiting the grave of rize and minato. She should still be there," he said to the boy, who smiled his thanks and ran off towards the cemetary.

True to Kotetsu's word, Ryouske found Karina standing there in front of one of the graves and he slowly walked up to her but smiled when she turned her head to look at him. With a smile he stood next to her, "Hey, are you ok?" he asked, noticing tears rolling down her cheeks. She nodded and wiped them away, "Yea, I just miss Rize and Minato-sensei. I feel all alone now," she said but looked up with Ryouske put his hand on her shoulder, "You aren't alone. You always have me here by your side, Karina-chan," he said comfortingly, surprised when she did not punch him for the –chan suffix.

With a sad smile she turned to him and, to his surprise and without warning, pulled him into a hug, making the boy blush bright red. While Ryouske spluttered and nervously hugged her back, Karina rested her chin on his shoulder, her sad smile still in place, "Thank you Ryouske, for always being here for me and thank you for bringing Tsunade here to heal me, it meant a lot."

"S…sure..anytime," he replied as he tried to comprehend what was happening, that is until Karina released him and her smile had now turned happy once more. "So, what was it you needed me for?" she asked as they walked out of the cemetery. "It's about Naruto," he began, noticing her frown at Naruto's name, "I want to know how the village treated him as he was growing up," he said making her raise an eyebrow in question.

With a frown she looked down, trying to remember, "Well, I don't know about the villagers, but I didn't like him because he was a loud mouthed, attention grabbing little brat who never put any effort it and never takes anything seriously," she said making Ryouske's eyes widen at her words. "The villagers, however, treated him like he was scum, like he didn't deserve to live and like they were…I don't know…afraid of him, as if he was a monster or a demon."

Hearing that, Ryouske's thoughts finally found the answer, the final piece of the puzzle that had been bothering him, something that shocked him to the very core and that made him feel pity for Naruto. He separated from Karina and went to the hospital to see how Naruto and Sasuke were doing only to find Sasuke's bed empty and when he went looking for them, he found himself on the roof, surprised by the sight he found.

Naruto and Sasuke were each standing by a water tower on the roof with their arm stuck into the structure and Sasuke's structure had a big hole ripped right into it and Naruto's had a circular crater with a tiny hole that was spewing water, but at the back the entire water tower had been ripped apart by an obvious Rasengan. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the roof next to Sakura, obvious disapproval radiating from his face.

It seemed that Naruto and Sasuke had fought and had gotten too serious with their Chidori and Rasengan, evidenced by Kakashi's look of disapproval, which deepened when Sasuke jumped off the roof and began to run away. Jiraiya took Naruto away and Ryouske followed, concern for his friend evident on his face.

Once Jiriaya had finished talking with Naruto, he looked at them both with a serious look on his face, "Jiraiya, I need to know something and don't give me any bullshit," he began to Jiraiya, who had raised his eyebrow in question, "Is the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within Naruto?" Ryouske asked. Jiraiyas eyes widened at the question and Naruto swore and looked at his friend in shock, wondering just how he had figured it out and then looked at Jiraiya, who just looked at Ryouske with an impressed look and then sighed, "Yes, yes it is."

Jiraiya crossed his arms and asked how Ryouske knew, "Well the first sign was at the Chunin exams, during our battle with Gaara. Gamabunta told him to transform him and Naruto into something with fangs and claws and was kinda weird that he specifically focused on the nine tails which I found strange. The next sign was when Tazuna told me that when Naruto battled the ninja Haku on his last C- ranked mission, he said that Naruto unleashed an immense wave of hatred and bloodlust and I only know of one creature capable of that."

Jiraiya seemed impressed with Ryouske's intellect and raised an eyebrow but let Ryouske continue, "The final sign was when Karina told me how the villagers treated Naruto. They treated him as if he was a demon and as if he shouldn't exist, that confirmed my suspicions that Naruto had the Nine Tails sealed inside of him," Ryouske finished, making Jiraiya smiled, impressed, and Naruto look away, a look of defeat on his face as he thought Ryouske would abandon him.

Much to his surprise, Ryouske wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and grinned at him, "Nine Tails or not, we are friends forever and nothing will ever change that, right Naruto?" he asked the blonde who smiled widely at his friend. Naruto and Jiraiya left Ryouske to his thoughts and Ryouske was alone, that is until half an hour later when 2 ninja appeared before him.

Both were wearing white tunics with purple ropes tied around their waists. One was a girl with long pink hair down to her shoulders and who also wore a skull cap and the other was a fat man with orange hair that barely covered his head except 3 rows of hair that went from the top of his head to the back of his head.

Ryouske narrowed his eyes at them and the fat man answered his unspoken question, "We are servants of Lord Orochimaru and we have come to make you an offer," he said making Ryouske immediately reach for the handle of the executioner's blade. "I am Jirobo of the South Gate and this is Tayuya of the North Gate." Ryouske unsheathed the blade, reayd to fight, "Tell Orochimaru he can shove his offer up his ass. I wan't nothing to do with that vile monster any more," he said receiving a scowl from the girl, Tayuya.

"Don't be so fucking ungrateful, you limp dicked, scrawny bastard. Lord Orochimaru gave you your Sharingan and even gave you that summoning scroll to see how strong you would beocme. Don't you want to get even stronger?" she offered to Ryouske, wide eyed at her words as he pointed the sword at them, "My answer is no. If you want to take me to him, you are welcome to try," he challenged them.

Tayuya smirked and rolled her shoulders, drawing a kunai as she did, "This is gonna be a fucking riot." Jirobo sighed and looked at her, "Language, Tayuya," he admonished the girl who flipped him her finger, "Shut the fuck up fatso and lets get him," she replied running at Ryouske. Ryouske swung his sword at Tayuya, blocking her kunai and then sweep kicking at her legs, only for her to jump back and over Jirobo who had ducked under Tayuya and was swinging his fist at Ryouske who jumped backwards, Sharingan active.

Ryouske then launched at Jirobo, kick him in the stomach and the face and then springboarded off him towards Tayuya, who he swung his blade at once again, but she blocked with the kunai and they both landed, blades still clashed, both glaring at each other, but Ryouske was smirking. "You know, someone as pretty as you shouldn't have such a foul mouth. It really is such a waste," he said, obviously fliritng with her.

his comment caught her off guard but she soon glared at him and tried to press the advantage, "Go to fucking hell you piece of fucking shit. Don't suddenly get cocky, just because you are cute doesn't mean i will go easy on you," she growled at him, making him grin, "Oh? You think i'm cute, i'm flattered," he said making her stammr and blush a bit but also grit her teeth as her scowl deepened.

Jirobo came up behind Ryouske to try and take him from behind, but Ryouske heard his footsteps and grabbed Tayuya's hand, making her blush a lil as he did so, and spun around, throwing her into Jirobo. Both of them went tumbiling to the ground, but both also got back up and stared at Ryouske, "This isn't over you cute lil mother fucker. We will drag you back to Orochimaru one day and when that day comes, you will be mine," Tayuya stated, right before they disappeared away and out of the village.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ryouske holstered the executioners blade procceeded to wlak home, his thoughts turning to why Orochimaru would be sending goons to try and capture him. He went to bed that night with his head full of questions, questions that made it hard for him to go to sleep, but sleep he did.

He went to the Hokage's office the next day to report to Lady Tsunade about the two visitors he had. When he entered her office however, he was surprised to find Sakura, Izumo and Kotetsu there along with Shikamaru with all of them looking sombre and with Sakura's eyes red from obvious crying, "What's going on?" he asked but what Lady Tsunade said next made his eyes widen to the size of ramen bowls.

"Late last night...Sasuke Uchiha left the Hidden Leaf Village...to join Orochimaru."

 **AAAAAAAAND END**

 **Holy shit this was my longest chapter i believe and it was soooo much fun to write.**

 **Gonna leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger here.**

 **Same as always, please leave all insulting and offensive comments to yourselves and please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter.**

 **Next chapter, THE SASUKE RETRIEVAL MISSION BEGINS!**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy peeps**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Breaking of a Bond, the promise of a lifetime, the departure**

Ryouske stood there, shock evident on his face, as he tried to digest what Tsunade had just said, his brain buzzing from the impact of the information, "W..what?!" he asked, dumbfounded.

Tsunade sighed and looked towards Sakura, who still seemed to be shaking from her sobs, "Late last night, Izumo and Kotetsu found Sakura lying on a bench near the village gates. When they woke her up she said that she had tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village but he knocked her unconscious and left," Tsunade said, her gaze turning to Ryouske.

Ryouske ran a hand through his hair, his expression becoming one of anger as his thoughts turned to Sasuke, beginning to understand why he would want to go to Orochimaru as his thoughts turned to the pair that attacked him. With a sigh he looked at Tsunade and crossed his arms behind his head, "I think Sasuke went to Orochimaru so that he could gain the power to kill Itachi," he speculated and told them about the pair that had attacked him.

Tsunade sat down at her desk with a raised eyebrow as she took in Ryouske's report, "The fact that Orochimaru's henchmen came into the village is troubling, Sasuke I can understand why he would want him for, but why would Orochimaru be after you Ryouske? Didn't he designate you as a failed experiment?" she inquired, making Ryouske clench his fists tight, "Don't remind me that I used to be that monster's experiment."

Ryouske then punched the wall, his expression still of anger as he grit his teeth, "Damn, this isn't good," he said, causing Tsunade to nod her agreement, "Sasuke is one of the finest Genin in the Hidden Leaf, if Orochimaru gets his hands on him then he would be even stronger," she said but Ryouske shrugged, "That too but I meant that Naruto is NOT gonna be happy about this."

Tsunade rested her chin on her upright arms as she pondered Naruto's reaction, but then shook it off and gestured at both Shikamaru and Ryouske, "I've called the two of you here because I'm authorising a mission to retrieve Sasuke BEFORE Orochimaru can get his hands on him. I can't spare many ninja but you are free to choose from the Genin that are on standby, they should be sufficient to bring him back"

Ryouske and Shikamaru looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Tsunade, "It seems me and Ryouske both have the perfect team in mind so you can count on us Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru said, with Ryouske holding up a fist and clenching it with a smirk, "Yea, we WILL bring Sasuke back," both were the dismissed from the office.

First they headed to Naruto's apartment, both deciding that Ryouske should break the news to Naruto, but when the knocked there was no answer so Ryouske, losing patience, kicked the door open and walked in to find Naruto still asleep so Ryouske, having lost patience, did a handsign, **"Water style: Water Whip Jutsu"** he said as he whipped his hand down and a whip of water formed on his hand to slap at Naruto's head.

With a yell, Naruto woke up, a red mark on his now wet face, and glared at Ryouske, "What the HELL was that for?!" he demanded, but stopped being angry when he saw Ryouske's serious expression. "Sasuke left the village last night, he went to join Orochimaru. Get dressed and meet us outside, we'll explain along the way to get others," Ryouske said and without another word, he and Shikamaru waited outside for Naruto.

After Naruto joined them outside, they went to get the fourth member of the retrieval team, but when there was no answer at the door, Shikamaru bade them to sit down as he opened a bag of potato chips, which they began to eat. As soon as Ryouske pulled the last chip out, however, there was a thundering sound and the doors to the house flew open as a large person jumped over Ryouske, grabbing the potato chip and standing with it in front of them.

"The last chip in the bag is always the one with the most flavour, NEVER will I let anyone else have it," Choji Akimichi said as he ate the chip and grinned at them. Ryouske laughed and shook his head, "Same as ever, huh Choji?" he asked as the large boy walked over to them and looked at Shikamaru for an answer, "Tsunade has a mission for us, c'mon we have to go get the other two members of our team," Shikamaru said.

Soon after, they were all at the gates with a complete squad. The squad consisted of Ryouske, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Kiba and Neji, the latter four of which were waiting for an answer to their question from Ryouske and Shikamaru. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as he looked at them, "Right so here is what's up. Last night Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru. Our mission is to bring him back no matter what and stop him before he can get to Orochimaru, any questions?"

Naruto clenched his fists as he stared wide eyed at the ground, trying to comprehend why Sasuke would betray the village and just up and leave. Ryouske's voice brought Naruto back to reality as he relayed them a plan for a formation that he had, "Okay guys so here's how we are gonna go. Kiba will go in front, his keen sense of smell and keen sight, coupled with the fact that him and Akamaru take walks through the woods all the time, will be essential," Ryouske began, getting a nod from Kiba and a small bark from his white furred puppy Akamaru, whose head was poking out from Kiba's jacket.

Shikamaru then looked at them, "After kiba will be me, I'll have a wider range than Kiba and will be able to relay orders in front and behind very easily. After me will be Ryouske and Naruto side by side, they both will be looking left and up respectively and be able to react to any threats quickly with their shadow clones and with Ryouske's sharingan giving him enhanced vision, he will be able to see threats more easily than Naruto, giving him a better chance to react to them," he said making Ryouske nod.

Ryouske then looked at Choji, "Choji will then be behind me and Naruto and will be watching the right side just as Naruto will be watching the left. Choji's attack power will be a crucial final blow for surprise attacks and added with the fact he can do partial expansion, he would be able to stretch his arms to help us get back to formation if any of us are knocked out of it," he explained, getting a nod from Choji.

Finally Shikamaru looked at Neji, "Neji will be at the back, with his Byakugan he can see 360 degrees making him able to cover any blind spots that we have and will be watching the rear for any threats approaching from behind," he finished, getting a nod from Neji. Ryouske crossed his arms and leaned his head back, as much as he could anyway due to the handle of the executioner's blade, and sighed, "Look guys, I'm going to be honest. I don't particularly like Sasuke, in fact I think he is an arrogant, smug asshole who needs a good solid punch. That being said he is, however arrogant, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village, that makes him a comrade and I'll be DAMNED if I let that scum Orochimaru get his hands on one of our own."

Shikamaru nodded his agreement and looked at them, "We can't guarantee that all of us will make it back alive, but if you are able to then do come back, no matter what," they all nodded and turned to leave when all of a sudden, Sakura and Rock Lee appeared, with Lee on his crutches making everyone smile that he was able to at least walk around easier after his successful operation to fix the damage Gaara had done to him.

Lee turned to Ryouske and Naruto and looked at them sadly, "I really wish I could go with you, but Lady Tsunade says I'm not ready. So I will be cheering for your success and wish you luck on the mission," he said holding his thumb up in a good luck sign, making Ryouske and Naruto grin, giving him the same sign.

Naruto's grin dropped, however, when Sakura looked at him, tears threatening to spill over her eyes, "Naruto I have…a once in a lifetime request," she began, making Naruto's and Ryouske's eyebrows rise, "Please…I'm begging you…PLEASE bring Sauske back to me," she begged through her now tear stained face.

Ryouske looked at her, disapproval evident on his face as he glared at Sakura, _"Little bitch! She DARES to beg Naruto for that?! Not even bothering to notice how he feels about her?!"_ he thought as he watched the pink haired girl. Naruto just grinned at her and held up his fist, his eyes closed with his grin, "Don't worry Sakura, I'll bring Sasuke back no matter what. That's a promise and I never go back on my word," he exclaimed, making Sakura smile and murmur her thanks.

After that touching scene, the retrieval team soon headed out in their formation, Kiba and Akamaru in front sniffing for threats and booby traps, Shikamaru behind them ready to relay orders, Ryouske and Naruto behind Shikamaru with Ryouske looking at the tree tops with his Sharingan active and Naruto looking left, Choji behind them looking to the right and ready to use his powerful fists to deal with any surprise attacks and Neji at the back facing the rear with his Byakugan active and scanning their blind spots.

They travelled for quite a distance before Kiba raised his hand for them to stop and they all landed on some tree branches to hear what he had to say, "I smell Sasuke up ahead along with 4 other scents," he explained, noticing Ryouske frown, " Two of them are probably the goons who attacked me in the village." Shikamaru put his finger to his chin in thought and nodded to their right, "Let's try to sneak up on them, see if we can't get the jump on them but don't let your guards down," he advised making them nod as they flanked round the enemy.

They crouched in some bushes, watching them carefully as their targets sat on some logs and against trees. Ryouske's eyes focused on a white barrel with seals keeping the lid closed and with purple rope tied around it, "That must be where Sasuke is," he whispered to Shikamaru who nodded and then looked at Tayuya and Jirobo, "Those the goons that attacked you?" he asked making Ryouske nod this time.

Shikamaru looked at them with a thinking face and smirked, "I got a plan guys," he said making them all smirk as he explained it. Ryouske and Naruto soon began to talk loudly, "So, Ryo? I heard you and that Tayuya chick got a bit close when they attacked, did sparks fly between you two?" Naruto asked making Ryouske laugh loudly, "Just a bit, I could tell she was into me but I couldn't be attracted to someone as foul mouthed as that."

Ryouske then smirked when the woman in question came crashing through the trees with the rest of her group and proceeded to apprehend Ryouske and Naruto. It was short lived, however, when all of a sudden Ryouske and Naruto disappeared and a smoke bomb burst in front of them and in the ensuing chaos, shadows flew across the ground and latched onto the sound four's shadows, holding them in place as Shikamaru appeared holding the hand sign for his Shadow Possession jutsu, but all of a sudden someone attacked them from behind, sending them flying to the rest of the sound four.

As they stood up from being knocked away, the person who found them strode in, a smirk clearly seen on his pale face. He was wearing the same outfit as Tayuya and Jirobo, except this guy did not wear a hat like Tayuya which let his neck length grey hair run free. Ryouske looked from this guy, to the other grey haired guy with a raised eyebrow, "The fuck?!" he said aloud as he noticed that the grey haired member was missing his second head.

The guy smirked at them, "Did you honestly think you can sneak up on us? Please, we aren't Orochimaru's elite guard for nothing you know," he said and just as they were about to get up and attack, a big earth dome enclosed around them, trapping them inside, with Jirobo's hands on one side of the earth dome, making it clear that he was the one doing it.

Seeing that they were trapped in the dark dome, Ryouske swore loudly as he began to punch the dome, trying to break it. "Damn this shit is solid," he said making Shikamaru nod but they all looked around when they heard the Sound four's voices saying how Jirobo was going to stay behind and take care of them while the others pressed forward.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to break out of the dome from Kiba and Naruto, with the rock repairing itself from the blows, Neji and Ryouske began looking around the wall with their Byakugan and Sharingan, seeing the chakra flowing through the rock. "It seems that this earth dome sucks away our chakra and feeds it back to Jirobo, thereby increasing his own chakra," Neji explained as Naruto kicked the ground, frustrated.

Both Shikamaru and Ryouske then sat down, both thinking on how they could get out of here until, with a wide grin, Ryouske looked at them, "I got an idea. The rock repairs itself when damaged right? So let's cause damage faster than it can heal," he said, causing the group to raise an eyebrow, except for Shikamaru, who understood Ryouske's line of thinking.

"That could work, we would just need to follow up with a second attack straight after the first," Shikamaru stated, making Ryouske nod as he looked at Kiba and Naruto, "Kiba, use your Fang Over Fang jutsu to make a hole on the rock wall, then Naruto will use his Rasengan to enlarge that hole and dig through the rock wall," he explained making them smile and nod, liking the idea.

Kiba and Akamaru then got into position and Akamaru turned into a clone of kiba and both jumped into the air, spinning until they resembled mini tornados, **"Fang Over Fang"** they both called as they both slammed into the same spot on the wall, one after another, making a hole appear. Straight after, Naruto, after charging up a Rasengan, thrust forward and pushed the spinning sphere into the hole, the power of the Rasengan digging through the rock wall until it exploded outward, making a hole for them to escape.

Jirobo lowered his hands as he looked at the now free group and smirked at them, "Well done, you ACTUALLY escaped my jutsu," he said smugly. Ryouske smirked at him and gripped the handle of the executioner's blade, "Wasn't that hard, while your jutsu is very interesting, it was easy to see how to get past it," he explained, making Jirobo snort, "With that Jacket, I'm guessing you and pineapple head there," he said as he looked at Shikamaru, "Are the leaders of this group. A bunch of pathetic, weak losers with bigger losers for leaders," he scathingly mocked.

Behind his back, Ryouske made some hand signs to the group, signalling them to go around Jirobo and proceed on ahead. They nodded and feinted left but instead headed to the right but Jirobo, expecting the feint, jump in front of them and smacked them back, blocking their progress. "You guys aren't going anywhere, not until I've had my fun with you," he said, smirking at them.

Ryouske was about to jump towards him, when all of a sudden, Choji jumped in front of him and stood tall, glaring at Jirobo, "You guys go on ahead, I'll deal with this guy. No-one insults my friends, especially not my BEST friend," he said, making Shikamaru smile, "You better catch up Choji," he ordered, getting a nod from his friend. They then tried to go around Jirobo, who tried to block them again, but this time was smacked aside by Choji, and were able to head on past him with Ryouske looking back to tell Choji that he better catch up, his eyes widening as he saw Choji pop a green pill into his mouth.

As they continued on through the trees, Ryouske looked over at Shikamaru and frowned, "Shika, did you see that pill Choji took as we left? Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was," he requested, looking at the shadow user who sighed nodding, "I'm afraid so, the Akimichi Triple Threat," he answered, getting a confused look from Naruto and looks of concern from Neji and Kiba.

At Naruto's confused look, Ryouske explained, "The Akimichi Triple Threat is a set of three different coloured pills, spinach green, curry yellow and chilli red, that convert the body's fat reserves into chakra, thereby granting the body tremendous power but at a drawback. The pills do damage to the body once the effect of one wears off, the greater the boost, the greater the damage."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Ryouske's explanation, "But isn't that good? It means Choji will be able to take that guy, right?" he asked but frowned when Shikamaru shook his head, "He will be able to take him but if he is forced to take the red chilli pill, his power would be immense but at a cost," he began but trailed off at the thought and Ryouske continued for him, "When the red pill wears off, the damage the body would sustain would kill the person," he finished, getting a gasp from a wide eyed Naruto.

They then continued on until they had the rest of the Sound four in their sights, where Shikamaru came up with an idea, "Maybe we can trick them into handing us the coffin," he suggested as he used the transformation technique to turn into Jirobo and jumped ahead as the rest of the group lagged behind, ready to spring forward if need be.

Jirobo/Shikamaru caught up with the sound four and quickly adopted Jirobo's bored, yet focused look, "Sorry it took me a while guys, that brat was annoying," he explained to them. Tayuya scoffed at him and glared his way, "Maybe if you wasn't so busy stuffing your fat fucking face with their chakra, you would have been able to get your fat fucking ass here quicker," she bluntly suggested getting a grunt of apology from Jirobo/Shikamaru.

All of a sudden, the unidentified member of the four turned towards Jirobo/Shikamaru and proceeded to punch him full on in the face, sending him flying back, where he landed on a tree branch and changed back to his normal appearance. "What gave me away?" Shikamaru asked as he rubbed his face, swollen from the punch.

The member smirked and the three of them landed on a branch, staring at Shikamaru and the rest of the group, who had just appeared, "The real Jirobo would have reminded Tayuya about her language, so it was a dead giveaway when you didn't," he explained. Shikamaru shrugged and was about to relay an order to the group, when a clone of the guy appeared behind them and proceeded to shoot what looked like webbing out of his mouth, trapping them each against a tree, except for Naruto and the clones he had created, who had fallen into a huge web near the ground and were stuck on it.

The member motioned for his group to continue without him, which they did, and he stepped into the light, giving them a better view of him. He wore the same outfit as the other members of the sound four, except this guy's outfit showed a black tank top underneath and the grey tunic had a musical note on it, the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Sound. His hair was black and done up in a ponytail and he also had dark skin, but this or his clothes were not the reason their eyes were now wide. He was wearing arm warmers on each of his arms, all SIX of them.

With a smirk at them, he walked along the webbing as if it was nothing, "My name is Kidomaru of the East Gate. I'm the smartest of the sound four and the one who shall end this game and your lives here and now," he stated, his smirk never dropping as he proceeded to look down at Naruto as the clone disappeared.

Ryouske and the others struggled against their webbing, finding escape impossible as the webbing was incredibly sticky, yet hard as steel. Ryouske looked around, trying to find a way out, when his eyes landed on Neji's hand, chakra swirling around it as it began to cut the webbing, _"Of course, Neji's Gentle Fist taijutsu style enables him to cut the flow of chakra. It makes sense that he would be able to cut these webs,"_ Ryouske thought with a smirk.

Kidomaru, it seemed, had not noticed what Neji was doing and instead was smirking down at Naruto and his clones as he spat a yellowish-brown substance into his hands that he then formed into a bow and arrow, which he aimed at one of Naruto's clones. "Let's see if I can't find the real you," he said, licking his lips with anticipation and let the arrow go free, hitting one of the Naruto's and making him disappear.

He proceeded to do this until, to his surprise, all of the Naruto's had disappeared and the real Naruto had appeared from above, fist poised to strike, until Kidomaru turned around and smacked him away to the ground. He was about to fire another arrow at Naruto, when all of a sudden Neji smacked Kidomaru from behind and the rest of the group dropped down next to him, freed from their webbing.

Kidomaru glared at Neji, impressed that he could cut through the webbing, and decided that he wanted to fight Neji one on one. Neji turned to his group and bade them to move on, "I'm the only one who can cut through these webs, so you guys go on without me," he then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, sometimes your eyes see better than mine. Sasuke is in the dark and you are the only one who can find him," he said, getting a nod from Naruto as they all began to follow the other two.

They soon caught up to the other two where this time Ryouske came up with a plan. He motioned for Shikamaru and Kiba to follow him and for Naruto to go underneath them, where they can try and get the coffin. From above, Ryouske, Shikamaru and Kiba attacked the pair from above, raining kunai and shuriken onto them as Naruto went below and, while they were distracted, grabbed the coffin with Sasuke from the hands of Tayuya and proceeded to run in the opposite direction to try and get away with it.

During the confusion, the grey haired member tackled Kiba and they both went flying through some trees away from the group, with Kiba yelling at them to go on without him, where the stranger introduced himself as Sakon of the west gate and where they proceeded to fight. Ryouske and Shikamaru were about to catch up with Naruto, when all of a sudden, Tayuya jumped at him to try and grab the coffin, only for Shikamaru to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu to trap her. Yelling their thanks at Shikamaru, Ryouske and Naruto proceeded to head onwards to try and loop back to the village.

They thought they were home free when, all of a sudden, a newcomer launched at Naruto and grabbed the coffin from, continuing on the path that the Sound Four had taken. Growling with frustration, both Ryouske and Naruto followed the stranger, ending up in a grassy field where the stranger had stopped with the coffin on the ground. The newcomer was wearing a different outfit than the Sound four.

He was wearing a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. Unlike the others, he did not wear a Hidden Sound headband.

He had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head with two separate partings on either side of his face. He was also sporting a blank look as he looked at them as if they were nothing but minor insects.

"Wanna tell us who you are asshole?" Ryouske demanded, drawing the executioner's blade as he did so. The newcomer looked at him with that blank look, "My name is Kimimaro, the leader of the Sound Five and one of Orochimaru's greatest soldiers," he explained. Just then then, the coffin began to smoke and, with a puff of smoke, the coffin exploded and when the smoke cleared, Sasuke was standing there, unharmed it seemed and began to laugh eerily.

Seeing his best friend unhurt, Naruto's eyes widened, "Sasuke, you're safe. C'mon, let's head back to the village, everyone is waiting for you," he said, trying to reach his friend, who just continued to laughed and ran on ahead. When Naruto tried to follow, Kimimaro knocked him back with what appeared to be a white sword and Ryouske caught Naruto, standing up upright.

Kimimaro pointed his white sword at them and continued to give them that blank look, "You will NOT be getting between Lord Orochimaru and his vessel," he stated. Naruto growled at his statement and did a familiar handsign as he made 2,000 clones appear around Kimimaro with an impressed Ryouske looking onwards at the clones as they all yelled at Kimimaro, "We won't let Orochimaru get his hands on Sasuke!"

Kimimaro looked at the clones, unfazed, as the skin on his arms moved as if something was trying to escape from them until, with a shocked look from Naruto and Ryouske, bones came out of Kimimaro's arms as if he had swords attached to them. Ignoring their shocked looks, Kimimaro kept looking around at the clones, poised to attack, "My, there is so much trash around here," he said as he began to attack the clones, swinging his bones around here and there, until only the real Naruto was left.

Naruto was about to charge at Kimimaro once more, when a green blur appeared in front of him and faced Kimimaro. Ryouske and Naruto both looked with wide eyes as they beheld Rock Lee, standing there without his crutches, in his usual fighting stance ready to fight. Lee looked over his shoulder at Ryouske and Naruto, "You two go on a head, I will fight this man," he stated to the two.

Naruto was about to protest, until Ryouske stood in front of him and next to Lee, executioner's blade pointed at Kimimaro, "You go Naruto. Sasuke is YOUR best friend, if anyone should go after him at this point, it's you," he told his friend as he too looked over his shoulder. Naruto looked at his two friends, gratitude evident on his face at their actions and smiled even more when both held their thumb up to him, "You made a promise to Sakura, don't let her down Naruto," they both said.

With a nod, Naruto rushed past Kimimaro and chased after Sasuke. Kimimaro let him go, his attention focused on the two in front of him, his eyes narrowing as Ryouske began to speak, "Careful Lee, this guy seems to be able to grow his bones from his body to use as weapons," he warned his partner. Lee nodded, heeding the warning and began to run at Kimimaro, throwing strikes hard and fast while Ryouske ran around behind Kimimaro to attack at his back, but both were blocked by bones coming out of Kimimaro's arms.

Both then proceeded to swing blow after blow at him, only to have them blocked by his bones, which seemed to be as hard as steel and were quickly knocked aside. Kimimaro then stood over Lee, ready to deal an ending blow, that is until Lee held up his hand, "Please, one moment. It is my medicine you see, I must take it," he explained to Kimimaro and Ryouske, the former who just stood there, allowing Lee to take his medicine with Ryouske looking at him with a raised eyebrow, _"Huh, so this guy is honourable enough to let Lee take his medicine mid-battle?"_ he thought.

Lee brought out a white, corked bottle and held it up so Kimimaro could see, "To be honest, I never actually liked medicine," he said as he opened the bottle and began to drink. Ryouske could sympathise with him, he never liked Medicine either, he mused as he stabbed the Executioner's blade into the ground and leant on it, looking at Kimimaro, "It surprises me that you would just stand here and allow him to take his medicine, what gives?" he asked the pale faced opponent.

Kimimaro just looked at him and shrugged lightly, "I may work for Lord Orochimaru, but I have honour and striking at an opponent in such a vulnerable state does not bode well with me," he explained making Ryouske raise an eyebrow and shrug, "Fair enough, can't argue with that. It's nice to see that there is honour to be found in some opponents."

They both looked back at Lee as he stopped drinking and grimaced, looking at the bottle, "This medicine tastes rather awful," he said, then proceeded to drop the bottle as he began to sway side to side with both Kimimaro and Ryouske watching with raised eyebrows, both sharing the same thought, _"What kind of medicine was that?"_

Both were just watching him as he groggily beckoned Kimimaro over to fight, while Kimimaro just looked at Ryouske and pointed at Lee, "Is that a usual occurrence when he takes medicine?" he asked making Ryouske shrug, "Fuck if I know," he said, hefting his sword over his shoulder. When at that moment, Lee launched at Kimimaro, his foot groggily striking out at him.

As Lee fought Kimimaro, Ryouske noticed that his movements were all groggy and unfocused, _"As if..."_ he thought as he picked up the bottle and sniffed, then proceeding to drop the bottle in disgust, "Damn, just as I thought. He must of somehow accidently gotten a hold of one of the Old Hag's sake bottles," he said aloud as he watched the drunken Lee fight Kimimaro, his movements showing he didn't need help.

Lee soon collapsed onto the ground, his eyes closed, and Kimimaro walked over to him, with Ryouske ready to jump in if needed, when all of a sudden Lee jumped up and struck at Kimimaro with a drunken grin yelling, "YOU FELL FOR IT!" and making Ryouske chuckle. Lee stopped and looked at Ryouske with one eye open and burped before calling out to him, "Hhey Ryo *burp* uske? What are you do..doing over there? Stop day dreaming ab *burp* out Miss Karina and join the fight," he called making a vein pop on Ryouske's head.

"I'm not day dreaming about her you drunken moron!" he called to Lee who just grinned wildly and danced around laughing, "You TOTALLY weeeeere. You LOOOOOVE Miss Karina don't you?" he asked the now red faced Ryouske while Kimimaro looked from one to the other, obviously confused, but getting the gist of it, "I assume this Karina woman is a person of great importance to you?"

With his face now as red as the front of his hair, he hefted his sword and stammered at them, "S..sh..shut up the pair of you," he stammered out as Lee resumed his dancing and was now clapping his hands, "Ryouske loves Karina, Ryouske loves Karina," he chanted. Ryouske, now with steam almost coming out of his ears, waved at Kimimaro, "Y..you can attack him again now," he suggested to the pale man, who just shrugged and continued his attack on Lee.

Eventually Lee collapsed once more, this time it seemed for real, as Kimimaro advanced on him and this time Ryouske intercepted, blocking the piece of bone that Kimimaro swung down at Lee and held it in place as he glared at Kimimaro, "Now it is MY turn to play", he said as he knocked the bone upwards and began to swing at Kimimaro again and again.

He lost focus, however, when Kimimaro feinted to the right but then went around to the left, getting behind Ryouske, and swung at the boy's back, leaving a cut going down it. Ryouske jumped away, pain burning up his back as he glared at Kimimaro, his blood dripping down his back slowly and with a wince Ryouske stood up straight and hefted his sword in front of him, both hands on the handle, fighting the pain in his back.

Seeing this as a chance to go after Naruto,, Kimimaro ran past Ryouske, effortlessly dodging the boy's attack, and proceeded to go after Naruto, but stopped in his tracks when a sobered up Lee and the wounded Ryouske, both appeared near him with Lee's foot aimed at his chest where his bones formed to catch the foot and with Ryouske's sword pointed at his back with the bones of his back blocking the sword. With a sigh, he spun around, making the bones grow long and sharper, and slashed at their faces, the broad side of a bone hitting Lee's face, while Ryouske got a sharp end down his face.

Kimimaro thrust his hands forward with extended bones, poised to finish them off, when out of nowhere, sand appeared and wrapped around the two, carrying them away to where a newcomer appeared, controlling the sand as if it was nothing. Ryouske looked up at the newcomer and smiled weakly through his bloodied face, "What the hell are you doing here, Gaara?" he asked his best friend who looked at Ryouske with his usual blank stare, "Lady Hokage requested assistance from the Sand, so Kankuro, Temari and I were sent to help."

Ryouske stood up, feeling stronger now that he had backup, and hefted his sword onto his shoulder, spitting out blood as he did, "You look like hell," Gaara said in his monotone voice, making Ryouske blink and burst out laughing, "Damn, don't hold back Gaara, tell me your honest opinion," he joked with a grin. Kimimaro looked at them with his head tilted, curious to who this newcomer was.

Gaara looked at Lee and then towards Kimimaro, "It seems Rock Lee is too weak to continue. Looks like it is just me and you Ryouske," Ryouske nodded and smirked at Gaara, "Wouldn't have it any other way, my friend," he said, happy to be fighting by his childhood friend's side. Kimimaro watched their interaction with a thoughtful expression, his eyes darting to Gaara, recognising him as a strong opponent and without a second thought, he shrugged his arms out of his tunic, letting the top half fall down to hang around his middle.

Ryouske raised an eyebrow as he wondered what Kimimaro was doing and his eyes widened as a mark on Kmimaru's chest, a circle of three curved lines, began to glow as black markings travelled over his body, dotting his body with rectangular marks as his chakra soon began to flare. With eyes still wide, Ryouske nodded and looked at Gaara, "This may get interesting," he said, making Gaara nod as sand flowed around him.

Kimimaro then launched at them, bones growing out of the palms of his hands, his back, his shoulders and other parts of his body and jumped at the pair, spinning as the bones extended outwards and lengthened, striking at Ryouske and Gaara, **"Willow Dance"** Kimimaro called as he used the jutsu. Gaara brought up a wall of sand to shield him, and Ryouske and brought his sword up to block the bones, but a few got in and stabbed at Ryouske's arms, drawing blood.

Gaara whipped sand at him, knocking Kimimaro away, and looked at Ryouske to see if he was ok, getting a wave of dismissal from Ryosuke, who then charged at Kimimaro, sword swinging while Gaara's sand flowed around him like a shield with spikes pointing straight ahead. Kimimaro slashed with a bone sword, breaking the sand spikes and blocked Ryouske's strike, marvelling at the strength Ryouske still had in his injured body, and kicked him away.

Still holding the bone sword, Kimimaro began to thrust it forward repeatedly, **"Camellia Dance"** he stated as after images of the sword appeared, making Ryouske confused as to which swords were real and ended up getting stabbed in multiple places trying to block the swords. Kimimaro then appeared behind him and kicked him away but then jumped away to avoid a strike from Gaara's sand and regarded the two with a look of boredom and turned his head to Gaara, realising, too late, that this was a mistake.

Ryouske appeared behind him, hand signs weaving, as Ryouske stabbed his blade into the ground with lightning surging along it and into the ground, **"Lightning style: Lightning Stream Jutsu"** he called as the lightning struck Kimimaro from in the ground and, with a yell of pain, Kimimaro shot backward, landing on his feet with his arms and legs still twitching from the current.

Gaara appeared next to the panting Ryouske and looked at his friend, "Are you ok? You look ready to collapse," he said but Ryouske just shook his head and smiled weakly, standing up straight despite his panting, "I'm good, don't worry," he replied, watching Kimimaro as he ran at him, sword swinging downward, only for bones to grow out of Kimimaro's body as the blow was deflected, **"Larch dance"** he stated as the strength of Ryouske's attack was thrown back at him and he was sent flying towards Gaara, who caught him with a hand of sand.

Watching Kimimaro, Gaara sent a wave of sand at him from all sides, cascading around Kimimaro, who jumped over the sand, his eyes locking onto Gaara. Seeing that Ryouske and Gaara were stronger opponent's than he realised, Kimimaro raised an eyebrow, "Looks like I'll have to resort to level two curse mark, how troubling," he said to Ryouske and Gaara, who both wore looks of confusion.

The marks on Kimimaro's body began to glow orange and soon covered his entire body as his body began to change and Ryouske jumps back, cursing loudly. Kimimaro's body now looked like a dinosaur, with dark grey skin, dark black eye sclerae, yellow eye irises, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, a long bone-spiked tail and two dark black curved like markings under his eyes - one under each eye and two as elongated eyebrows - one above each eye. Even Gaara's eyes widened at his new appearance and both felt the increase in his chakra as he clicked his body, preparing for this fight to get much worse and all Ryouske could say was, "Fuck."

Without further ado, Kimimaro lunged forward, bones growing out of his body again as he proceeded to slash at Ryouske and Gaara, sand and sword blocking some of the hits, and was attacking faster than before, eventually getting knocked away by Gaara's sand and Ryouske's sword though. Before he could recover from being knocked away, Ryouske appeared behind Kimimaro, hand signs weaving as wind and lightning surged around his sword, **"Sky Style: Gale Force Storm Blade"** he called as he swung the sword at Kimimaro, hitting his back and shocking him, sending him flying towards Gaara, who launched a huge sand fist at Kimimaro, smacking him into the ground.

Standing on his feet, Kimimaro glared at Ryouske and reached behind him, grabbing his spine that had risen out of his skin, **"Clematis Dance: Vine"** he called as he held his lengthened spine like a whip, which he then whipped towards Ryouske, wrapping around the exhausted ninja's throat, and pulled Ryouske toward him as he raised his left arm and bones started forming around it, forming the shape of a drill that had bones poking from the elbow, looking like the drill had flower petals **"Clematis Dance: Flower"** he called as he thrust the drill forward towards Ryouske's stomach.

Ryouske's eyes widened, thinking he was done for, when all of a sudden, sand appeared in the path of the drill and formed a huge tanuki statue, the stomach of which the drill hit and Gaara looked at Ryouske over his shoulder, "Looks like I got here in time, Ryouske," he stated, making the panting Ryouske grin weakly. Ryouske lost the grin, however, when the sand started to disappear because of Gaara lowering the tanuki shield and as soon as he saw Kimimaro, his eyes widened as Kimimaro had thrust the drill forward towards Gaara. Without thinking, Ryouske dropped his sword and rushed forward towards Kimimaro and what happened next made Gaara's blank look widen with shock as blood splashed on his face. His eyes then travelled from Ryouske, to Kimimaro and then to the drill...which was sticking into Ryouske's stomach with the tip poking through his back.

Coughing blood onto the drill, Ryouske stood there, hands clenching the now bloodied drill as Gaara stood behind him, shock evident on his face as Kimimaro pulled the drill out and jumped back. Ryouske fell to his knees, blood pouring from his wound and onto the ground, as he grinned at Gaara weakly, "Lo..ooks like I got h..here just in time," he said, repeating Gaara's words to him. Gaara held his friend shoulders just in case he would collapse, but Ryouske just shook his head and waved him away, standing up on trembling legs.

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow at Ryouske's determination, only to cough up blood of his own, right onto his hand, which he looked at with widened eyes, "It seems I don't have long left," he mused to himself and then looked at his confused opponents. Ryouske picked up his sword, barely managing to hold it, and stood next to Gaara, just as sand rose up around Kimimaro and buried him completely, with Ryouske and Gaara floating above the sea of sand on a cloud of sand, Lee lying on it at their feet.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ryouske collapsed onto his ass, his wound still pouring blood as he began to pant heavily, making Gaara look at him, "We need to get you some help, my friend. You will not survive long with that wound," he stated, making Ryouske grin in pain, "On the..the plus side, chicks dig scars," he joked, getting a shake of the head from Gaara.

All of a sudden, giant bones began to burst form the see of sand, until a forest of bones were in front of them with the tallest bone standing right in front of them. They quickly looked around for Kimimaro, not seeing him, until he burst from the see of sand and looked up at them, **"Seedling Fern Dance"** he stated as he sunk into one of the bone towers. "Watch out, he could pop up from anywhere," Gaara stated as both he and Ryouske looked around.

Kimimaru appeared right in front of them, looking weak and sickly, and quickly formed his drill once more as he thrust it towards them, with Gaara thrusting his sand out, only to stop in his tracks and look down at the tip of the drill that had stopped inches from his chest. Raising eyebrows, both of them looked at Kimimaro and their eyes widened in sadness for their enemy, he was sticking out of the bone tower, his whole body stiff and still, he was stone dead.

Ryouske coughed out blood at looked at Gaara, "He did look ill for the whole fight, he must have had some sort of illness or something. Poor bastard," he said as he regarded the enemy that had fought them with honour. Gaara nodded his agreement, but then looked down at Ryouske, who had just collapsed onto his back, his eyelids drooping, and knelt down by his friend, "Ryouske, keep your eyes open, don't you go dying when we have just been reunited once more," he demanded in his monotone voice.

Ryouske chuckled weakly at his friends concern and grinned through blood drenched teeth, "Would…wouldn't dream of it. I'm not gonna leave you alone anymore, Gaara" he stated as his eyes finally closed and darkness and cold engulfed him as he saw no more.

A day later, Shikamaru was sat outside the operating room in the Leaf Village Hospital, Temari sat opposite him with her legs crossed wearing a new outfit that consisted of a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a long sash arranged in a bow. She looked at Shikamaru as he looked down at the floor, a sombre expression on his face, and gave him a look of disgust after what he had just said, "So, you are gonna give up being a ninja just because your team failed this mission? How pathetic is that?" she asked.

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at her, "My team didn't just fail. They trusted me to lead them and I let them all down, nearly all of them almost died," he said, a defeated look forming on his face but Temari snorted and leaned forward, "That doesn't mean you just give up. They will recover and you will get stronger," she said, trying to comfort him.

She knew he was right about his team though, Choji was currently having his body cleansed of the poison from the Akimichi Triple Threat with help from Shikamaru's clan, who had done extensive research into the effects of the pills. Kiba and Akamaru were being looked after by Kiba's older sister Hana, both wounded from their fight with Sakon, which Kankuro thankfully managed to help with, both Kiba and Akamaru were ordered to rest for the next couple of days.

Neji was currently in intensive care, his wounds serious from his fight with Kidomaru, each wound precise and only just missing vital organs, and was being treated thoroughly by medical ninja. Shikamaru himself had only suffered one injury and that was a broken finger that he had broken himself to escape from one of Tayuya's Genjutsu. Naruto had gotten off rather easily, his wounds were already healing, but he had gotten a Chidori from Sasuke close to the heart, but was on the road to recover…and then Shikamaru shuddered as he thought of Ryouske.

Ryouske had greatly exhausted himself from using his Sharingan, Lightning style AND Sky Style one after another before he took the drill from Kimimaro. He was in intensive care as well, with his team waiting urgently for news.

Outside the intensive care operating room that Ryouske was in, Namito was pacing impatiently, his eyes constantly drifting to the lit sign above the door, constantly wanting it to go out so that they could see Ryouske. Lukyo was sat on the bench, his hands clenched together as he watched his friend pace, worry evident in his eyes. Anko was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her generous chest, her thoughts lingering on her student, willingly more than anything for him to recover, she was broken out of her thoughts when Karina hurried in, having just got back from a mission, and looked at Anko with dread, "Ryo, is he….," she began but Anko shook her head.

"He is still in there right now, the medics are working on him, but it isn't good. Gaara said he was greatly exhausted already when he took the attack, his stomach was pierced right through," she explained to a now white faced Karina, who was clearly fearing for the life of her little friend. Eventually, Tsunade came out of the room as the light above the door went out and she sighed looking at them, their question obvious in their faces, "It doesn't look good…but he made it. The hole in his stomach as successfully been sealed and he will need to rest for a few weeks, but he will pull through," she told them, smiling when they all breathed sighs of relief.

A few days later, Karina came into his hospital room, flowers in her hand for the vase by his bedside, and smiled at the sleeping Ryouske. He had a bandage on his face for the slash that was on it, thankfully not causing a scar, and his headband was lying on his pillow next to him. His shirt was off and revealed a huge bandage over his stomach, her eyes turning sad when she thought of how painful that must have been for him.

She was broken out of her pity when she heard him mumbling in his sleep and immediately her face turned red at his mumbling, a vein popping in his head, "Mmmm Karina-chan. Okay, I'll say ah," he then opened his mouth wide, clearly dreaming about her feeding him and instead got a fist into his mouth from a pissed off Karina, waking up with the pain and stared at her franticly, "Oh…uh hey."

She sighed at the little pervet, but brushed her anger aside and sat on the edge of his bed, smiling softly at him, "You ok?" she asked and he nodded, grinning like an idiot, "Yea, I feel like I got ran over by Choji's Human Boulder Jutsu though," he stated, wincing in pain. She shook her head and smiled once more, "You really are an idiot for pushing yourself so far, you know that right?" she asked causing him to grin nodding.

The door opened then and both of them were surprised to find Jiraiya walking in, a smile on his face that turned pervy when he saw them, "Ohhh, did I interrupt you two playing nurse?" he pervertedly asked as he whipped out a notebook and furiously began to write. Both blushed deeply and Karina glared at him with the promise of pain in her eyes until he put the notebook away. He walked up to Ryouske and looked down at the kid, "You alright, kid? You look like shit," he bluntly said with a smile, making Ryouske shrug and then wince with the effort, "I'll recover, did you need something?"

Jiraiya nodded and gave him a serious look, "I'm taking Naruto with me to train. It will be about two years in length. I would also like you to accompany us," he stated, making Ryouske drop his jaw in surprise. Jiraiya continued, noting Ryouske's reaction, "You were Orochimaru's experiment and as such clearly want revenge against him. While I don't condone getting revenge, I can train you to be stronger than before. Also, your Sharingan is a mutation and as such it interests me, I want to see how it develops, that is if you wish to accept my offer.

Ryouske looked out of the window, deep in thought, and after a while he looked at Jiraiya and nodded, "Count me in. I want the strength to be able to protect the ones I love and to make sure something like this never happens again," he stated making Karina and Jiraiya smile at the boy's conviction. Ryouske's smile dropped when, all of a sudden, Karina hugged him close smiling, "Just don't get yourself hurt like this again. I don't wanna lose my best student," she said to the now blushing and nodding Ryouske.

A few weeks later, Jiraiya, Ryouske and Naruto were at the gates, all prepared to depart on their training trip. Tsunade, Team 13, Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune and Karina were at the gates to see them off. Tsunade looked at them and smiled, "Train hard out there and come back safely, you hear?" she said getting nods from all three.

Ryouske walked up to Karina and rubbed the back of his head, waving Jiraiya and Naruto to go on ahead a she looked at her, "Well Karina sensei, we're off," he said making Karina smile and ruffle his hair, once again wishing him to be safe. Ryouske grinned and nodded, he then surprised her by leaning up on his toes and kissed her full on the lips, shocking her until, with a grin, he backed away, "So, you don't end up missing me too much," he joked as he jumped out of her reach and began to run after Jiraiya and Naruto, Karina screaming her rage at him as his grin widened, he will get stronger he thought, and when he does, Orochimaru will pay.

 **AAAAAND finally done**

 **My longest and best chapter yet, unfortunately this fanfic will be put on hold while I work on another story, this time a Soul Eater one about my own SE character called Malice, be sure to check it out when the first chapter is up.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everyone**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Homecoming**

The sun was shining in the Hidden Leaf Village, the villagers were going about their business, children were playing and everyone was smiling and happy. The 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju, was busy in her office, swamped by the enemy of all Hokage...paperwork. Her assistant, Shizune, was standing close by happy that the paperwork was all done except for the last pile that was on the table, which Tsunade had now finished, and escorted Tsunade to the mission room, where ninja handed in their missions.

Soon the door opened and in came a team of 3 Genin and their sensei. The first Genin was an orange haired girl who had her hair in 2 pigtials that extended behind her head, she was wearing the leaf village ehadband around her head, a pinkish shirt and a light brown skirt. Her name was Moegi.

The second Genin was a boy who had short brown hair and glasses , he was wearing a dark blue shirt, light blue shorts, a leaf headband and traditional sandals. This boy was call Udon. The third Genin was a boy who had brown hair that was spiked up and held up by his ninja headband, he was wearing a light green jacket with a black stripe going down the middle, dark brown pants and sandals and around his neck was a long blue scarf that reached down to the heel of his feet. This boy was Konohamaru and he was the grandson of the late Third Hokage.

Their sensei was a man who was wearing the lead headband over his head like a bandana, dark glasses, black shinobi shirt and pants and a Jounin vest over them. This man was Ebisu and he and his team had just come back from catching the "Demon Cat" Tora, with Konohamaru having scratches to prove it.

Konohamaru sat on the floor and groaned loudly, "Lady Tsunade, i'm tired of catching this cat over and over again. I want a REAL ninja mission, none of this kid's stuff" he demanded out loud, causing a vein to appear in Tsunade's head and a certain Chunin with a scar on his nose to smile. Looking at Konohamaru, Iruka was reminded of two other students of his that had demanded a "REAL ninja mission" and as he sat there looking at the boy, his thoughts turned to Naruto and Ryouske, hoping that both boys were alright.

"You can't just demand a mission whenever you feel like it, you will be assigned the missions i have for you got it?" Tsunade informed him, the vein in her head staying put. Konohamaru huffed and looked at her dead in the eye, "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm the one who will be the 7th Hokage," he exclaimed, a smirk adorning his face.

Naturally, this statement left everyone in the room confused, "The 7th?" Tsunade asked, "So who is the 6th?" It was then that Konohamaru's smirk turned into a wide grin, "That spot's taken, Naruto is gonna get it" he explained, making everyone in the room stare at him, some with smiles appearing on their faces.

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Shixune handing her a report from Izumo and Kotetsu at the gates to the village, listing who came through and who left. When she looked at the list Tsunade smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared as she looked at Shizune, "Shizune, Please find Karina and bring her here. I have an errand for her," she requested, receving a nod for Shizune, "Yes Lady Tsunade," she said, walking out of the door.

She returned with Karina an hour later, who had been at the training ground, and stood by Lady Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Karina and steppeled her fingers, "I have an errand for you. Go to the village gates and collect the report from Izumo and Kotetsu about who has entered and left the village," she explained to the girl. "I thought they had already sent it? Don't worry Lady Tsunade, i'll handle those slackers," she stated and left the room, heading for the gates.

Along the way, she bumped into sakura, who was now wearing a red leaf village headband, a red, sleeveless shirt, black bike shorts undneath a pink skirt and black knee highed boots. She was with Konohamaru and his team, all who were heading down to the gates to see Izumo and Kotetsu. "So, Sakura? Any news on Naruto yet?" Karina asked her friend, who just shook her head.

"No, but i know he is training hard out there and because of that, i'm gonna train hard too," the pink haired girl declared, causing her friend to smile at her determination. Sakura then raised her eyebrows and smirked at Karina, "What about you? Are you missing Ryouske?," she asked, her smirk turning to a grin when Karina's cheeks got a red tint, "O..Of course, why wouldn't i miss my best student," Karina siad, looking away. Her eyebrow raised again, Sakura snorted at her friend, "He is your only student," she stated.

They soon came to the village gates, where Izumo and Kotetsu were sat in a small hut and looking bored out of their minds, that is until Izumo saw Karina coming and instantly sat up straight, straightening his clothes to make himself look good, "Morning Karina, you look beautiful today," he said, with Karina popping a small vein in her head, "Are you implying i don't always look beautiful?" she asked izumo, this of course made Kotetsu laugh and shake his head. "Morning ladies," Kotetsu said, smiling at them both, "Lucky that you two are here, three special guests just entered the village," he explained, causing Sakura and Karina to raise their eyebrows, "Who is it?" Karina asked.

Kotetsu smirked and nodded in the direction of the village, "Go and see for yourself. One of them, a certain Chunin of this village, had Izumo looking VERY pissed off and jealous," he said, teasing his friend who glared at him. This made Karina's eyes widen as she looked toward the village, "Is it...him?" At this, Sakura, Karina and Team Konohamaru ran towards the village, looking for the "guests", hoping that it was who they were wating for.

As they ran along a path way with a wooden fence along the side, they came to a telegraph pole where, when they looked up, they saw an orange blur standing on the top shouting "HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE, NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HOME!" Sakura called up to him and the boy jumped down, grinning happily at seeing his teammate once more, who was smiling brightly and looking at him up and down, "You've certaintly changed Naruto. Y..you're taller than me now," she observed, making the boy put his hand on his head, guessing that she was right.

Naruto's hair had become less spiky than what it used to be, being more neat, and was held up by his headband, which now had black cloth instead of blue. He was wearing an orange jacket with the top half and arms black and a black stripe going down the middle where the zipper was and the bottom half was orange and on his back was the usual red swirl that ninja clothes in the village typically had. He was also wearing orange trousers and black sandals. His face had become more masculine, having lost his baby fat, and he still sported the same 6 whisker marks on his cheeks.

Sakura put her finger to her cheek and looked at naruto a little shyly, "What about me? Do you think i look more womanly now?" she asked the blonde, who just put his thumb up and grinned, "You look the same to me Sakura," he stated with his usual idiocy. Having heard this, Sakura turned away and huffed crossing her arms as Naruto wondered what he had done wrong, while Jiraiya was shaking his head, as well as a mysterious person who was hiding behind the fence, leant agains't the wall, _"Naruto, you moron. Way to know how to talk to a woman,"_ the stranger thought.

Karina rolled her eyes at the idiot and then looked at Jiraiya, "What about Ryouske? Did he come back with you guys?" Before Jiraiya could answer, a deep, masculine voice sounded from behind Karina, "Aww, did you miss me, Karina-chan?", the voice asked, causing Karina to tense and spin around, coming face to chest with a silver pendant, with the kanji for heaven within a circle, that the newcomer was wearing.

She looked up at the newcomer's face, but was surprised when she saw that the newcomer was wearing a white mask that had grey markings on it in the design of a wolf face. Ryouske took off his mask and lowered it to show a masculine face, his familiar, blue and green eyes that twinkled with mischief and the cocky, fanged smile that she had not seen for 2 years.

Karina looked at him up and down taking in his appearance. His hair was the same shades of black and red, except it was longer and went down to the back of his neck like a mane with Ryouske's headband around his forehead. He was wearing a black shirt underneath his green Chunin vest, a black jacket with the sleeves and hood of the jacket a deep crimson colour, trousers with the bottoms of them deep crimson and black shinobi sandles. On his back was his backpack and the Executioner's Blade.

Looking at her stunned appearance, Ryouske patted her on the head and grinned, "Wow, you're so short," he teased, loving how a vein grew on her head, "S..shut up! You're just a bean pole" she retorted, her teeth gritting. Despite being angry at the guy, she was happy to see her student again, but when he patted her head again, her vein grew bigger and she punched him right across the cheek, hard, sending him to the ground.

Smiling up at her as he rubbed his cheek, Ryouske stood up and stretched, looking around at the village as he did so, "Same old Karina," he mused with a grin. After their reunion, and Naruto getting punched across the ground by an angry Sakura for trying to do his "new and improved" Pervy Jutsu", they all headed to the Hokage building, with Team Konohamaru heading off somewhere else, to show Tsunade that they had returned.

"Enter," Tsunade called when a knock was on her door and frowned when Karina came in, but smiled when she saw Jiraiya, Naruto and Ryouske. Raising an eyebrow at the Genin and Chunin, she raked her gaze up their bodies, taking in their new appearances, "I see you two brats are all grown up now," she stated, the smile never leaving her face.

Jiraiya smiled at his old friend and nodded, "The trip was rather fruitful with the boys training. They have both become exceptional shinobi," he explained proudly, causing Naruto to rub the back of his head and for Ryouske to cross his arms behind his. Karina looked at Ryouske and raised an eyebrow, _"I wonder just how strong my little student has become,"_ she thought to herself.

"So, you both wouldn't mind a training exercise to show how strong you have gotten then?" Tsunade asked the pair who both just shrugged, not seeming to mind. Tsunade looked at Ryouske, "Your training partners are waiting for you at Training Ground 13," she said, getting a nod from the boy and then looked at Naruto, "And your training partner will be," she began but was interrupted when the door opened and and Shikamaru stepped into the office, followed by Temari.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Ryouske and frowned, trying to picture them, then immediatly smiled as he recognised who they were, "Is that...Naruto? Ryouske? Hey welcome back," he said with his usual laid back smile. Ryouske smiled and held up his hand in greeting while Naruto bounded forward grinning, "Does that mean you are my training partner?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Training partner? No, i'm here to give a report to Lady Tsunade," he stated. Naruto then looked to Temari and pointed at her as he tried to remember her name, "Then is it..uhh," he stammered, making Temari grow a vein in her head, "you don't remember my name?" Ryouske walked over and gave Temari a look over as he smiled warmly at her.

She had changed her look to a long, short sleeved, black kimono that reached down to her legs and had a slit going up the leg and she now wore her ehadband around her forehead. Seeing how much she had changed made Ryouske smile wider as he raised a hand to her, "Hey sis, long time no see," he said, grinning. Looking at him, Temari smiled and stepped forward, pulling him into a hug, "It is about time you returned, little brother. I missed you," she said to him warmly.

Hearing this, Naruto pointed at them both, wide eyed and his mouth hanging open, "Y..Y..YOU GUYS ARE RELATED?!" Naruto elegantly shouted at them, receving a smack on his head from Sakura for his noise. Chuckiling at his pain, Ryouske shook his head, "No you idiot. When i lost my parents while i lived in the Sand Village, the Fourth Kazekage took me in because i was Gaara's best friend. That's why Temari and her brothers consider me family," he explained to Naruto, who was still rubbing his head in pain.

Now getting tired of the antics, Tsunade cleared her throat and pointed to the nearby window, "Naruto, your training partner is out there," she stated. Naruto poked his head out and smiled widely, "Kakashi Sensei," he said out loud, making Ryouske smile, he had missed that one eyed scarecrow. Kakashi looked the same as he did 2 years ago, wearing black shinobi pants and shirt underneath a Leaf Jonin jacket. Covering his face was his usual mask that obscured the bottom half of his face, with his headband around his forehead, keeping his spikey silver hair in place. The headband was also angled down to cover his left eye, hiding what many in the village, especilly Ryouske, knew was Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

Naruto suddenly pulled a green book out of his pouch and offered it to Kakashi, "Here, a gift for you. The new book in the Make-out Paradise adult book series: Make-out Tactics," Naruto explained. Ryouske couldn't help but grin as Kakashi's hand trembled towards the pervy book, clearly anxious to begin reading it. Sighing and shaking her head at her old friend's pervyness, Karina narrowed her eyes and looked at Ryouske, "Let me guess, you have read those books too?" she asked the youth, who was now looking away and rubbing the back of his head.

"Me? N..no of course not, i didn't even spare them a glance. You could search my pouch and find no Make-out Paradise books whatsoever," he quickly explained. Just when he thought she would buy it, Jiraiya chuckled behind him with a wide grin, "She won't find any in your pouch because you memorised every page of each book in the series," the old man said, causing Ryouske to curse and glare daggers at him, trying not to make contact with Karina, who was now glaring him down and muttering about "Perverted old men corrupting her student".

Thinking that it best if he made tracks, Ryouske said farewell to everyone and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, heading for training ground 13. When he arrived there, he was not surprised to see that his training partners were none other than Namito, Lukyo and Anko, who all smiled at him when he appeared. "Well look who FINALLY decided to get home," Namito exclaimed with a grin, slapping Ryouske's back.

Namito had changed almost as much as Ryouske did. His hair was as spikey as ever, but was also still silver, Ryouske guessed it was because of Orochimaru striking fear into Namito at the Chunin exams. His headband was still around his forehead, partially obscured by his fringe. Namito's face had grown more mature, but still held the glint of mischief that Namito was known for and wa snow lacking the black triangles that he used to sport on his cheeks, Ryouske wondered why he gave them up.

Namito's clothes were his usual white jacket, but this one longer with a high collar and lacked the blue stripes his older jacket had, a light blue shirt underneath, much to Ryouske's surprise, a Leaf Chunin jacket. He was also wearing black shinboi pants now instead of his old dark blue ones, but still wore the same sandles.

Lukyo smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose and patted Ryouske's shoulder, "It is good to see you home my friend," he said warmly. Lukyo had not seemed to change much, except his face was also more mature looking and he had swapped out his old glasses for thick-frame ones. He was wearing a light blue jacket instead of his old white one, with a black shirt underneath, again to Ryouske's surprise, a Leaf Chunin jacket. He too was wearing black shinobi pants and sandles.

Anko pulled her student into her generous cleavage, hugging him tight as she grinned down at her student, "Welcome home, punk. Bet you missed these hugs, didn't you? You little pervert" Anko teased the boy, who was now sputtering and flailing. She eventually let him go and laughed out loud when she saw that he was sporting a typical nosebleed.

Namito decided to help his still spluttering friend and rubbed his thumb under his nose, "C'mon, enough teasing Ryo and let's see what he learned on his trip," he exclaimed eagerly. Lukyo nodded his agreement and Anko chuckled at the enthusiasm of her students, "Alright, alright. Tell you what, we will do the same as last time, only this time you won't be trying to just land a hit on me...you will be trying to make me surrender," she explained with a sadistic grin.

Ryouske returned her grin with one of his own and got into his taijutsu stance as Namito and Lukyo got into their own, with Ryouske noticing Lukyo favoured a stance that seemed to be focused on strength, _"What taijutsu has he learned?"_ he thought. Neither of them made a move until, just like before, Namito got sick of waiting and charged towards Anko, raining strikes at her stoamch, but met with Anko knocking the strikes away and sidestepping him and kicking at the back of his head.

Lukyo was next to charge forward, while Ryouske tried to flank her, and threw punches at her. Anko casually side stepped the swings, noting how Lukyo had gotten faster, and jumped back as he tried a downward punch which, when it hit the ground, caused a small crater to form and for earth to rise up in front of Anko. Needless to say Ryouske was surprised as he attacked at Anko's side with his Okami Fist style, managing to get a few blows to her left side, but not enough to do any major damage.

Anko fliped onto her hands and span on them, kicking both Lukyo and Ryouske away. Just as she went bakc on to her feet however, Namito's voice sounded out behind and above her, **"Fire Style: Firecracker jutsu,"** he called as he blew out a deep breath and shot a circle of 5 balls of fire that landed around Anko in a circle. Anko's eyes widened as the balls began to explode, only just managing to jump out of the circle with only the bottom of her coat being charred.

Not giving her any room to recover, Ryouske did some handsigns towards Namito and Lukyo, who both nodded as they all ran at Anko from different directions. Lukyo did some handsigns and rubbed his hands together really fast, **"Lightning Style: Plasma Shot Jutsu,"** he called as he thrust his hands forward, blasting an orb of electricity towards Anko, who took it tried to dodge it and got the orb in the legs, causing her legs to shake when she landed, due to the lightning charigng along her nerves.

Namito then ran up behind her and did some handsigns of his own, taking in a deep breath, **"Wind Style: Wind Trap jutsu,"** he called as he jumped over Anko and released the breath down towards her, seemingly trapping her within a tornado. Namito's victorious grin was short lived, however, when Anko, having managed to recover from Lukyo's attack, reached through the tornado and grabbed Namito, twisting and throwing him down to where Lukyo was watching.

 **"Striking Shadow Claws** ,"they heard, as Anko quickly looked to her left and saw Ryouske's shadow claws flying towards her. With a smirk, she grabbed the claws in both hands and, much to the surprise of Ryouske, yanked on them hard, pulling Ryouske close to her. With her smirk widening, she grabbed Ryouske when he was close to her and twisted him around, drawing a kunai as she did so, and held the kunai to his neck. "C'mon guys," she said to Lukyo and Namito, "This is the same as last time, i thought you guys had improved," she cockilly taunted them, but stopped when she saw that Namito and Lukyo were laughing.

Raising an eyebrow at them, she narrowed her eyes, "What's so damn funny?" she asked the still laughing boys. Lukyo pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at her, "You're right. It IS the same as last time," he cryptically said, with Namito grinning widely and pointing over her shoulder as Ryousker disappeared in a cloud of smoke, _"A Shadow Clone?!"_ She thought as she looked over her shoulder.

Ryouske was running at her, Sharingan active, doing hand signs as wind charged up around his right hand and lightning charged aorund his left hand. With a victiorious smirk, Ryouske thrust both hands forward in a circular movement calling out, **"Sky Style: Tempest Trap jutsu"** as lightning and wind shot out of his hands, converging in a circle around Anko, forming a tornado that was bristling with lightning. Wondering what he was hoping to accomplish, Anko watched him carefully as he JUMPED INTO the tornado and began to spin around inside it, getting faster and faster, until she could not see his movements.

 **"Sky Style: Wolf Claw Flash,"** they all heard him call out as he launched out of the tornado towards Anko, striking at her side with his Okami Fist and then jumping back into the tornado. Anko was about to yell at him if that was it when, all of a sudden, Ryouske continued to launch out of the tornado, strike at her, and return to the tornado from different directions, delivering an onslaught of blows from all sides that she could not even begin to guess the pattern of.

Namito whistled as he and Lukyo watched the barrage of strikes that Ryouske was dealing, noticing that Anko could only manage to blow a few strikes every now and then. Lukyo's eyes widened as he watched the battle and looked at Namito, "He definetly has gotten a lot faster don't you think?" he asked his teammate who nodded his head, "Yea, i can't even see him myself."

Anko fell to one knee, panting from the damage Ryouske had accumilated with his strikes, and growled when she heard his voice sound out from the tornado, sounding as if it was coming from all directions, "Care to give up Insanesei? The attacks will keep on coming if you don't," he called out with a victorious tone in his voice. Knowing that he had her right where he wanted her, Anko sighed weakly and nodded, "Fine, fine. You win, i give up," she reluctantly said.

The wind died down and Ryouske appeared in front of her, grinning widely as he held her hand out to help her up. Grumbiling, although feeling proud of her students, Anko accepted the hand and stood up, feeling like her legs were going to collapse, but became shocked when Ryouske suddenly sealed the Executioners blade into a seal on his back and hefted her onto his back in a piggy back, "I know i did quite a number on your legs, so i'll carry you back home alright?" he asked his teacher, who just smiled and nodded her thanks.

As they were heading to the exit of the training grounds, Ryouske noticed a certain white haired kunoichi watching them from the trees and waved her over. Karina waved nervously at them and smiled softly as she walked with them out of the training grounds and into the village streets, "That was a good fight guys. Ryo, what was that jutsu you used at the end?" she asked the boy, who grinned at her. "That was a jutsu i came up with. It combines my Sky Style with my Okami Fist to deliver a barrage of attacks from all sides having the benefits of the speed from the Sky Style's tornado and the accumilating damage of the Okami Fist. I got the idea from Naruto telling me about the ice user he fought during his mission to the land of waves and the ice mirrors jutsu he used," he explained to them.

Namito grinned and put his hands behind his head, "It was awesome. You really have gotten stronger" he stated, with Lukyo nodding his agreement, "Yea, your strength is amazing. You might even be stronger than sensei now," he said. Anko laughed and shook her head, leaning her chin on the top of Ryouske's head, "Let's not get carried away. He is stronger but not THAT strong yet," she stated with a grin, making Karina roll her eyes at Anko's attitude.

Anko looked down at Ryouske, finding the boy to be strangely quiet, "Hey Ryo, why are you so quiet? What's wrong?," she asked the boy who began to stammer a little. "N..nothing it's just uhh," he began, with Anko leaning closer to hear him better, "Your uhh boobs are kinda pressing against my back REAL close," he explained. Raising an eyebrow, Anko looked down to see that her chest was indeed pressing against his back, causing her to grin mischieviously as she leaned her head down by his with her mouth near his right ear, "Naughty boy, enjoying your sensei's breasts pushing against your back. What ever will we do with you eh? i can think of a few ideas," she playfully flirted with him as she pressed her breasts closer to his back, making the boy shoot a river of blood out of his nose.

Seeing this, Karina glared her eyes at Anko, clearly pissed, "Have you no shame, snake whore!, Stop fliritng with him like that, it's creepy," she hissed at Anko, who raised an eyebrow and flashed Karina a grin, "Ohhh is someone jealous? Perhaps YOU want a piggy back from Ryouske ehhh Miss Mummy?" Anko teased her, making Karina blush and stammer. As the pair of them argued, Ryouske gave Namito and Lukyo a look of help, but glared when the two only looked at each other and laughed at his predicament, both finding it hilarious, "C'mon. Let's report to Lady Tsunade," Namito suggested between tears of laughter.

Thankfully, Anko and Karina stopped arguing by the time thye had gotten to the Hokage Building and when they had reached Tsunade's office, Ryouske had set Anko down onto her feet. After being granted permission to enter, they walked in but were not expecting everyone to look so serious. Tsunade was sat behind her desk with an open scroll in her hand while Shizune was next to her, both were looking scarily serious. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi andTemari in front of the desk, both Naruto and Temari had their hands clenched tight and shaking wildly.

Ryouske walked up to the desk and raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes full of concern as he looked at Temari and Naruto. Tsunade sighed and looked at him, wondering just how he would take the news, "We...recieved a message from the Sand Village. The village was attacked...and the KazeKage has been kidnapped," she explained.

Silence filled the room as eveyrone took in what she had just said, with all eyes turning to a wide eyed Ryouske, who stammed as he stared at Tsunade, praying it was a joke, "G..gaara's been...kidnapped?!"

 **AAAAAAAND CHAPTER END**

 **wooo this one took me a while due to multipe distractions BUT i finally got it done. As always let me know what you think and again hate comments will be ignored.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everyone**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Ryouske to the rescue**

 _Previously on The Chronicles of Heaven_

 _Ryouske walked up to the desk and raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes full of concern as he looked at Temari and Naruto. Tsunade sighed and looked at him, wondering just how he would take the news, "We...recieved a message from the Sand Village. The village was attacked...and the KazeKage has been kidnapped," she explained._

 _Silence filled the room as eveyrone took in what she had just said, with all eyes turning to a wide eyed Ryouske, who stammed as he stared at Tsunade, praying it was a joke, "G..gaara's been...kidnapped?!"_

 _And now back to the story...  
_

An awkward silence filled the room as Ryouske tried to digest what Tsunade had just said, he could not believe that Gaara could have bene kidnapped, there was no way. Everyone watched as he walked to the wall, hands running through his hair as he took the information in, his fist soon striking at the wall, hard but not enough to crack it, as he swore loudly.

Hoping to ease his fears, Tsunade cleared her throat ready to explain, "I'm sending team 7 to the Hidden Sand village to investigate and mount a rescue if needed," she began but was interrupted, as she expected, by Ryouske striding forth with a determined look, "I want in too. Gaara is like a brother to me and i WILL ALWAYS protect him, even if it means defying orders to stay," he declared, meeting her eye.

Tsunade stared at him, deep in thought as she contemplated his words, "Just like the people in this room won't abandon their friends, i won't abandon Gaara," Ryouske stated, earning smiles from his friends in the room. Anko strode forward clearing her throat, "If i may Lady Tsunade, it could be ideal since not only is Naruto known in the Sand Village but Ryouske even more so. It may mean an easier mission and it gives Ryo a chance to find out more about himself, you know as well as i do he needs this mission," she explained to the Hokage, who sighed and nodded.

"You're right Anko, Ryouske and Naruto are both known in the village so it WOULD mean an easier mission. Ryouske, i grant you permission to accompany team 7 to the Hidden Sand Village, but ONLY Ryouske," she stated, earning a wide smile from Ryouske and a groan of frustration from Namito, he had been hoping to see the Sand Village.

An hour later Team 7, Temari and Ryouske were at the gates ready to set out, with Karina and Team 13 at the gates to see them off. Before they set out however, Ryouske turned to Karina and smiled nervously at her, rubbing the back of his head as he did, "Listen, when i get back umm well," he began, making Karina raise an eyebrow at what could make the usualy cocky boy so nervous, "When i get back...will you... go on a date with me?" Ryouske asked the now stammering Karina.

Needless to say, their audience was shocked with Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Namito widening their eyes and dropping their jaws and Kakashi, Lukyo and Anko just smiling, glad that Ryouske FINALLY asked her. Seeing her stammer, Ryouske put his hands together as if praying and just kept looking at her with pleading eyes, "Please Karina-chan? I've wanted to treat you to a meal or something ever since you helped me with my training during the Chunin Exams," he explained.

Feeling all eyes on her for her answer, Karina looked down until her fringe was shadowing her eyes, feeling like she would faint from the attention, due to her not being used to social stuff like this or affection, until she finally managed to give a nervous nod. Seeing this, Ryouske grinned and thrusts his hands in the air cheering happily at her answer, even when he was being dragged away by Sakura with her demanding he tell her the gossip of the date the day after it.

As they were running to the sand village, Kakashi looked at Ryouske and raised an eyebrow, "So, you FINALLY asked her out eh Ryouske? Took you long enough," he said laughing softly, to which Ryouske just grinned, "Well i've really liked her for a while so i thought it is time i asked her," he explained. Sakura looked at Ryouske and smirked, "As i said when i was dragging you away, i DEMAND to know what happened on the date," she stated to Ryouske, who just rolled his eyes smiling, "Yea yea."

Temari looked at Naruto with a raise eyebrow, "So Naruto, why are you willing to go this far for Gaara?" she asked the blonde who went quiet for a moment before speaking up, "Gaara...Gaara is the same as me, we are what's known as a Jinchūriki," he began to explain. Ryouske' clenched his fists, knowing full well what Naruto was talking about, Ryouske himself had figured it out two years ago.

Naruto continued to look ahead as he explained, "Gaara has a tailed beast sealed inside of him, the One Tails. I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within me, i am it's Jinchūriki," at this Sakura gave a gasp as her eyes widened at this new revelation, with Kakashi nodding knowingly and Ryouske staying silent. Sakura finally understood it all, the way everyone treated Naruto as a kid, the way her parents forbade her from going anywhere near him, it all made sense now. They saw Naruto as the Nine Tails.

Naruto then continued on, "The only ones in the village who actually knew the truth were the adults, the ones who had survived the Nine Tails attack. The only one of our classmates that knew about the Nine Tails...was Ryouske," he stated, making eveyrone look at the man in question. Ryouske nodded, "I figured it out two years ago, it all made sense when i added it up. The villagers treatment of Naruto, his power when angered, why he chose to turn Gamabunta into the Nine Tails, it all fit."

Naruto then looked at Temari, "That's why i will always be willing to go this far for Gaara, we are the same. I understand what Gaara went through, the pain of being alone but unlike him i found friends who accepted me," he said, smiling at Ryouske, kakashi and Sakura, the first of which raised his hand up in a thumbs up gesture as Naruto continued, "So i'm gonna be there for Gaara, he is my friend and i WON'T let him go through the pain of lonliness ever again," he exclaimed.

It was Ryouske who spoke up this time, "The ones who kidnapped Gaara were most likely the Akatsuki, the same organisation of criminals that tried to kidnap Naruto two years ago. According to Jiraiya, they are hunting Naruto down so they can take the Nine Tails from him so it only stands to reason that they are after tailed beasts. Why else would they kidnap Gaara," he pointed out to the group as they hurried their pace.

Temari smiled at both Naruto and Ryouske, happy that her brother had found such steadfast friends, "Both of you, thank you. You two have become important friends to Gaara and you helped change him from who he used to be, so thank you both of you," she said softly, gratitude evident in her voice. Both Naruto and Ryouske put their thumbs up and both were sporting grins.

They eventually came to the entrance to the Sand Village, where they saw two towering walls that were a few feet apart forming the entrance to the village. Once they walked into the village, all of them, except for Temari and Ryouske, looked around at the village, having their first look at Temari's home.

The buildings were mostly bulb shaped and all were made of hardened sand instead of bricks and mortar. The village itself was entrenched within a vast bowl of rock giving the village protection from all sides with the entrance to the village seemingly being the only way out. the pathways of the village all lead to the building in the middle and all of them were straight giving the village the appearance of it being cut into segments. Ryouske looked around at the buildings and the people bustiling about and, with a wide smile on his face, let out a big sigh much to the surprise of his companions.

Naruto gripped Ryouske's shoulder softly, "You okay Ryo?" he asked his friend, but Naruto's eyes widened when Ryouske turned his head to look at him, a few tears running down his cheeks, "I'm...i'm home again," he said with his smile growing into a grin. Temari looked at her surrogate brother's face and smiled warmly, "C'mon, Kankuro is waiting for us" she said as she lead them to the biggest building in the village.

The Kazekage building was shaped like a large bulb with the kanji for "Wind" on a big sign on the front and multiple windows lining the walls of the building, going all around. As they walked towards the Kazekage building, Naruto looked at the shinboi that were walking around, noticing how different their uniform was to Konoha, "Hey Ryouske? Those flak jackets the shinobi are wearing, they are the colours of the sand right?" he asked his friend who nodded, "That's right, they wear beige flak jackets over their black clothes so that they can blend in with the sand that surrounds them" he explained.

Before they could even walk inside the building, however, a sand ninja stepped in front of them and looked at Temari with a face that was clear he had bad news, "Miss Temari, i'm glad you're back. Please hurry and come with me" he requested, leaving them all confused. Temari raised an eyebrow at the man "What are you talking about, what's happened?" she asked him but his face paled as he began to answer, "It..it's Kankuro, he has been poisoned" he finally said.

Their eyes widened and without hesitation they all ran to the Suna hospital to see Kankuro. When they got there, Temari burst into the room where they heard Kankuro's groans of pain and where Kankuro was lying on a table, not wearing his usual black hood, and he was sweating bullets as he writhed in agony. Ryouske and Temari hurried up to the table and looked down at him, "Temari...Ryouske...you're back," Kankuro rasped out between his groans.

Ryouske's eyes flashed with worry as he looked down at Kankuro,"What happened?" he asked. Kankuro wheezed and began to explain, "After Gaara got kidnapped...i went out to rescue him but we encountered two members of the Akatsuki," he explained causing Ryouske's eyes to widen, "Dammit, i KNEW it was those bastards behind this," he stated in anger as he pounded his fist on the table.

Ryouske had a theory but he shook it away as he motioned for Kankuro to continue, "The...the Akatsuki member i fought poisoned and left me there...he said his name was...Sasori of the Red Sand," Kankuro explained before he began to groan in pain again. Temari smoothed her brother's brown hair tenderly as she looked at him in worry, while Ryouske's eyes widened as he ran a hand through his hair, _"Sasori of the Red Sand? No..no that can't be,"_ he thought to himself.

Sakura strode forward then, a determined look on her face, and looked at the medic in charge, "I have knowledge of poisons, i can help heal him if you will let me" she offered to the medics who nodded their agreements and began to tell her what they had at their disposal. Ryouske leant against the wall in the hallway, deep in thought, when he was broken out of his musings by the sound of someone new talking, naturally making him look up where his eyes widened.

An old woman was standing there who had lavender hair that was done up into a bun with a dark red band around her head and dark eyes. Her winkled face show great wisdom but was also rather stern. She was wearing the traditional Sunagakure outfit that consisted of a dark loos fitting robe like outfit with a poncho like piece of clothing over the top of the robe.

Temari's eyes widened at the newcomer and she bowed her head, "Lady Chiyo, it is an honour to see you. Please, you know poisons better than anyone, can't you help Sakura?" she asked the elderly woman who shook her head. Chiyo looked into the room at Sakura working and just watched, "It is one of Sasori's poisons, i can't heal him. Only one person in the world can help him now and that is the Slug Princess, Tsunade and i will NOT make myself look weak and ask her for help," Chiyo explained with a stubborn tone.

Kakashi stepped forward, about to say something, when all of a sudden Chiyo's eyes widened and she sprung at Kakashi, kunai in hand ready to attack, "YOU! PREPARE TO DIE WHITE FANG OF THE LEAF!" she yelled out. Acting fast, Naruto quickly made a clone to try and stop her, but both boy and clone were knocked aside easily by her attack. Ryouske then drew his Executioner's Blade and blocked the kunai, narrowing his eyes at Chiyo.

"We can't have you doing that now can we, Old Lady Chiyo," Ryouske said as he smirked at the enraged woman, whose eyes widened at what he called her, but before she could question him on it, an elderly man walked up to Chiyo and put his hand on her shoulder. This man was also wearing the traditional outfit of Suna, dark just like Chiyo's and wrapped around his head was a turban. His eyes were heavy lidded, giving him the look that he had no eyes at all, and his eyebrows were white, thick and long, extending down to his chin.

This man shook his head as he gripped Chiyo's shoulder softly, "No dear sister, look again. This man is not the White Fang of the Leaf. The White Fang died years agao remember?," he pointed out to Chiyo, who narrowed her eyes at Kakashi but then opened them in recognition upon seeing that the old man was right. She put away her kunai and rubbed the back of her head, laughing as if it was all some joke, "Haha i guess it was just me being senile haha," she exclaimed, making those around her sweat drop.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked between Kakashi and Chiyo, "Kakashi sensei, who is the White Fang of the Leaf?" he asked his teacher who rubbed the back of his head. Kakashi sighed and closed his visible eye, as if in thought, and then opened it again as he looked at the confused Temari, Ryouske and Naruto, "The White Fang of the Leaf was a hero of Konoha and a man who was as famous, and rumoured to be as powerful, as the Three legendary Sannin themselves," he explained to the teens, "He was also my father," he added.

The old man nodded his agreement at Kakashi's words, making Ryouske look at him with a smile, "Old Man Ebizo too? So they dragged you both out did they?" he asked the man who raised one of his eyebrows at Ryouske. Chiyo rounded on Ryouske, eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Only one person has ever been foolish enough to call me Old Lady Chiyo," she stated as her brother looked at Ryouske with recognition, "Those eyes...that hair...Ryouske?" the man asked, getting a nod from the boy.

Ebizo smiled softly and nodded his head, "It is good to see you again my boy after so many years," he said as he looked at Ryouske up and down, "You've grown into a fine young man," he exclaimed, causing Ryouske to grin and rub a finger under his nose side to side. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryouske, "You know these two Ryouske?" he asked his friend who nodded, "When i was younger, Old Lady Chiyo and Old Man Ebizo were still around in the sand village, retired, but still around and they taught me a bit of stuff," he explained.

Ebizo nodded, still looking at Ryouske, "I was saddened when i heard of your disappearance, but it is good to see that you are safe and sound," he stated with a smile. Their conversation was broken up by a loud groan of pain from Kankuro, with Chiyo's eyes drifting towards Sakura, "She can do it you know," Kakashi pointed out to Chiyo, who now looked at him, "She was trained by Lady Tsunade herself," he explained, making Chiyo's eyes widen.

Sure enough, by the end of the operation, there were several pans of purple water around the table, the poison milling about in the liquid, with Kankuro breathing normally on the table and the green glow from medical chakra disappearing from Sakura's hands. Sakura walked out into the hall and smiled at the people waiting in the hall, "Kankuro will be fine, i removed all the poison and can even now make antidotes for it," she explained as Ryouske and Temari both breathed a sigh of relief.

After all that commotion, Ryouske stated that he was going to help the village with some repairs that were needed after the Akatsuki attack and quickly left to offer assistance. It was an hour later, while eh was helping to repair the roof of a building, that Kakashi approached Ryouske, "We have Sasori's scent and are setting out to track him and the other Akatsuki member now," he explained. Ryouske nodded but looked back at the repairs that were still underway, "Go on without me. I'm gonna finish up here and i'll catch up with you guys after," he said, getting a nod from Kakashi who then left with the others.

It was a few hours later when Ryouske was finally finished and was standing at the village exit ready to follow the others, when Ebizo approached him with a serious look on his face, "Before you go Ryouske, i have something to tell you," he stated making the boy raise an eyebrow. Ryouske shook his head and turned back to the exit, "I'm sorry Old Man Ebizo, but i'm worried about Gaara so it can wait," he said before he ran off, causing Ebizo to sigh and smile and the boy's determination to save his friend.

At the speed that he was going, and the tracks that had been left, it didn't take Ryouske long to catch up to the others, finding them near a cliff face that was next to a river where a red Torii gate was standing with a huge boulder wedged underneath it. Noticing that Ryouske had caught up with them, Kakashi waved and began to explain what was going on, "The Akatsuki are behind that boulde rin the cave but it sealed by a five tag seal that team guy are currently taking care of," he explained as he pointed to the boulder where a white tag was placed in the middle of it.

Ryouske nodded and clenched his fists tight, he could FEEL that Gaara was in there. He looked down and saw that Sakura was getting ready to run up to the boulder to punch it open and Naruto was standing off to the side waiting. Soon, a clone of Kakashi, who was standing on the boulder side, removed the tag, with Team Guy doing the same simultaneously. Straight after, Sakura ran up to the boulder and drew her fist back, launching it at the boulder when she reached it causing the boulder to crack upon the impact and shatter, dropping into the water.

Not wanting to hesitate, Team 7 and Ryouske headed into the hideout, prepared for a fight. Inisde the hideout, they found 2 of the Akatsuki members waiting for them. One of them was a short wide looking person who looked as he was crouching low but his cloak didn't give them much else to go on except for the mask covering the bottom of his face. The other member was a tall man who had blonde hair that was done up in a half ponytail with the rest going down his back. His fringe was parted to the left and was coveirng his left eye, both of which were slanted and blue.

"Well, well Sasori, my man it looks like we have some uninvited guests," the blonde man said to his partner who grunted and responded in a deep voice, "Deidara, shut up and be serious," he stated. Deidara shrugged with a smirk on his face, making Ryouske look at him from the motion but only for his eyes to widen as he looked closer at Deidara, who appeared to be sitting on something. Ryouske peered harder at the object and his fist clenched tightly as he saw a head of messy red hair, it was Gaara, not moving.

Ryouske shook hard, making Deidara and Sasori look at him, "What's up with you kid?" Deidara asked with a raised eyebrow. Ryouske's companions looked at him as he stood there shaking with his fringe shadowing his eyes, "You..you killed Gaara didn't you?!" he demanded with rage coating his voice, this of course made Naruto look at Gaara and soon his own fists were shaking hard.

Deidara's smirk widened as he patted Gaara's body roughly, "Yea, that's right. His tailed beast is allll sucked out so he is just dead weight now, makes a good seat though," he exclaimed with his smirk never leaving his face. Naruto was about to lunge at the disrespectful prick when, all of a sudden, he was frozen by the biggest wave of killing intent he had ever felt, one that even had him shaking with fear as he, Kakashi and Sakura looked at Ryouske, only for their eyes to widen.

Ryouske's Sharingan was active but they were different, instead of the usual 3 tomoe in each eye, Ryouske's Sharingan now had a 3 bladed Shuriken symbol in each eye with 4 points extending to the 4 corners of the shuriken with the symbols in his normal sharingan black while in his other they were red. Kakashi's visible eye widened a she took in the appearance of Ryouske's eyes, _"No...it' can't be"_ he thought to himself.

Ryouske glared at Deidara with all the hatred he could gather as he drew his Executioners Blade, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU DEIDARAAAAAAA!" he roared as he charged at the blonde, his new Mangekyo Sharingan blazing with promises of pain.

 **AAAAAAAND done. Whew this one took a while to write because life lol.**

 **So Ryouske has finally gone back to the Sand Village but what was Ebizo trying to tell him? Ryouske finally has his Mangekyo Sharingan but what power will this bring him?**

 **Let me know what you think and any questions you have, just PM me with them.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Chronicles of Heaven.**

 **This is HarameKing666 signing off, stay pervy everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Teacher VS Student**

Ryouske charged at Deidara, rage evident in his eyes, and swung The Executioner's blade at him. His attack was blocked by a strange, long, metal object that resembled a scorpion tail and was coming from the short form of Sasori. Ryouske glared at the short man and tried to knock the tail away, but was knocked back when the tail swiped at him, sending him flying back to the group.

Kakashi held Ryouske's shoulder as he looked at him, "Easy, Ryouske. Calm down, getting angry won't get anywhere," he advised the angered man who nodded. Deidara smirked at Ryouske and formed a hangsign with one hand, "Sasori, my man. I'll leave the girl and the old woman to you," he said to his partner as a giant white clay bird appeared next to Deidara, who jumped onto the creature as it picked up Gaara in it's tails and flew off out of the hideout.

Ryouske growled and looked at Sakura and Chiyo, "Sakura, you and Old Lady Chiyo stay here and take care of Sasori. We're going after Deidara." After getting nods of confirmation from them, Ryouske charged forward out of the hideout, chasing Deidara with Kakashi and Naruto following close behind. Kakashi looked at Ryouske, worried that the man might do something stupid in his anger, and called out to him, "Ryouske, remember to keep calm. You're no good if you let your feelings cloud your judgement," he advised.

Ryouske nodded as the three of them picked up the pace, slowly catching up to Deidara. As they neared, Kakashi looked at Ryouske and nodded him for him to keep back as he lifted up his headband to uncover his left Sharingan eye. When he uncovered it, it swirled and became a Mangekyo Sharingan that had a three pointed shuriken pointing right for the pupil. "Kamui," he called as the space around Deidaras arm began to swirl and soon Deidara's arm was engulfed in the swirl, losing it to the vortex.

As the swirl disappeared, Deidara grunted with the pain and looked down at the ruined sleeve of his cloak where his arm used to be, cursing the Leaf ninja that were following him, nodding his head as he went onward. Ryouske was about to close in on Deidara, when all of a sudden, a white haired woman wearing the Akatsuki cloak appeared in front of him, grabbing his arms and throwing him down to a nearby clifftop, where she landed next to him. When Ryouske looked at the woman, his eyes widened in disbelief, refusing to believe it was true...It was Karina.

It really was Karina, although her bandage above her eye was missing, revealing her right eye with a cat like pupil and seals circling the pupil. Her Leaf headband had a scratch going through the symbol and her eyes held a glazed look. Ryouske drew The Executioner's Blade and pointed at her, his hand shaking from disbelief, "K..Karina-chan? Why are you helping Deidara? Have...have you betrayed the village too?!" he asked his teacher, who just gave him an emotionless look. "That is none of your concern, nor do you need to know," she stated as she launched at him, a kunai drawn from her sleeve.

Ryouske blocked the kunai with his blade, gritting his teeth at Karina's strength, and looked at her in the eyes, "Karina-chan please tell me, why are you doing this?" He continued to plead the woman, who merely continued to reply in that monotone voice, "My reasons are my own, now shut up and fight." Ryouske glared at her words but his eyes widened when he looked closer at her eyes, they were glazed over as if she wasn't even aware of things, her eyes showing no hint of the emotions she used to have.

He knocked her kunai aside and jumped away from her, "Karina-chan snap out of it, you're being controlled by the Akatsuki. You have to fight it," he called to her, receiving a snort from the woman in response as she charged forward. Ryouske growled, deciding he had no choice, and sheathed his blade to form handsigns "Lightning Style: Arc Needle," he called as he snapped his fingers and pointed them at her, sending small bolts of lightning shooting towards Karina, who snorted again and duck ed and jumped over them., kicking Ryouske away when she reached him.

Ryouske rolled up from the kick and felt his lip, bleeding from the kick to the jaw, and his eyes widened, he had a feeling Karina had been going easy on him before. He charged forward, swinging his blade left and right to try and hit her, hoping to knock her out, but his swings were either dodged or blocked by the woman, that emotionless look on her face never changing. Just as Karina was about to attack, Deidara called to her that it was time retreat now that their job here was done.

Karina nodded in his direction and looked back at Ryouske, rushing past the boy to grab him from behind, the kunai pointed at his neck. Ryouske brought his blade up to block the kunai, but Karina empowered it with her wind chakra and sliced clean through the sword, knocking the two halves out of Ryouske's hands and off the cliff. Ryouske panted and clenched his fists, knowing that he was at her mercy, "One day Karina-chan i WILL get you back and save you from the Akatsuki. i VOW that i will bring you back to the village."

Hearing his vow, Karina just narrowed her eyes, the only bit of emotion she had shown, and put the kunai closer to his neck, "That weak fool is gone and she is NEVER coming back." As she was about to slash his neck, Ryouske struggled and made her miss, instead slashing down from between his collar bones, down his chest and ending at his waist. Ryouske coughed up blood and fell forward, being kicked by Karina as he fell, and proceeded to fall off the cliff, his hand weakly raising to the sky as the arc of blood from his wound being the last thing he saw as his eyes closed.

He woke up minutes later to find Kakashi staring at him with his Sharingan covered once again. Kakashi helped Ryouske to his feet, using an arm to help support the injured boy, who groaned from the effort, "What about Gaara?" Ryouske asked kakashi as they began to head back to where Sakura and Chiyo was. They found them in a green field not far from the Sand Village, where Naruto had lain Gaara down on the ground, the red head not moving, still dead as they found him.

Ryouske looked down at his friend and clenched his fists, wishing there was some way he could help his friend feel life once more. His thoughts were broken when the whole Sand village soon gathered, led by Temari, Kankuro and Ebizo, all hoping to somehow rescue Gaara. Seeing how everyone gathered for Gaara, Chiyo smiled and closed her eyes, walking to Gaaras prone form, "I can help him, my last duty for the new generation and for the Sand Village," she stated as blue chakra began to cover her hands, which then began to envelop Gaara.

Sakura's eyes widened as she knelt next to Chiyo, offering to help, but was waved away by Chiyo who was smiling sadly. "This is a jutsu that i had created for Sasori, to bring his parents back to life. Only i can do this jutsu and only i will be the one to do it. I am old Sakura, i have lived a long life and now it will be worth it. This jutsu takes the life of the one using it and gives it to the one it is being used on," she explained with that sad smile never leaving her face.

Ryouske's eyes widened as Chiyo collapsed onto he rback, her eyes closing just as Gaara's opened. Gaara looked around and sat up, confused as to where he was and what he was doing here, when all of a sudden, Naruto appeared at his side, grinning, "Hey Gaara, welcome back." "N..Naruto?" Gaara asked, puzzled, then looked to his other side and found Ryouske there, also grinning at him, "Ryouske? The Akatsuki captured me, where am i?"

Ryouske patted his friends shoulder and his grin widened, "You're safe Gaara. Us and the whole village came looking for you, to help you," he explained to his bewildered friend as two Chunin girls ran up to Gaara, asking him quickly if he was alright, making Gaara's eyes widen and such care that was coming from the villagers. Despite his own wounds, Ryouske hefted Gaara to his feet and put an arm around his shoulder to support the kage, with Kankuro taking the other shoulder, and both began to lead everyone back to the village.

Along the way, Gaara looked at Kankuro and Ryouske and frowned, "Why would you both go so far for me? Why come all this way?" he asked them, making Kankuro chuckle at the obvious question and Ryouske shake his head, "You're like a brother to me Gaara, i'll always come after you to rescue you, i'll never abandon you." At that Gaara's eyes widened and he looked ahead, happy inside that he had people who thought of him as important, someone they would cherish always.

The next day, Ryouske found himself entering Gaara's office, having been called there by the kage himself and by Ebizo, both who apparently had important information for the boy. When he entered, Gaara looked at him and rested his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands, "Welcome Ryouske. We called you here because we have information for you...about your parents," at this Ryouske's eyes widened, he would actually find out about them?

Ebizo handed Ryouske a scroll, which the boy eagerly read. As Ryouske read, Gaara continued "Your parents came to us 3 years before you were kidnapped by Orochimaru. They had come from the Village Hidden in the Heavens, a village that was created by ninja who had left the Village Hidden in the Sky." Ryouske raised his eyebrows at that, thinking that he needed to find this Hidden Heaven Village for more answers.

Ebizo continued for Gaara, clearing his throat, "Your parents became Jounin in this village, hoping to hide from Orochimaru who had been chasing them for their Kekkei Tota: The Sky Style. Unfortunately, when you were but 4 years old, they were killed while they were both on a mission, leaving you in the care of the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara's father," Ebizo concluded, making Ryouske's eyes widen as he sat down, holding his head at this new information.

Thanking them both for the information, Ryouske left Gaara's office to be alone with his thoughts, to process this new revelation. Hours later, Ryouske, Team Guy and team 7 were outside the village gates, ready to depart with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro there to see them off. Naruto grinned at Gaara, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess this is goodbye Gaara. I think in these kinda situations people usally shake hands, but i don't think you would be comfortable with-", he was cut off when Gaara reached his hand out to Naruto, who took it with a wide smile.

Gaara then turned to Ryouske, "Goodbye Ryouske, until we see each other again," he said as he offered his hand. Ryouske grinned and grabbed Gaara's hand, pulling him into a hug. Surprised by the hug, Gaara's eyes widened, unsure about what to do, until he wrapped his arms around Ryouske and smiled, ACTUALLY smiled. Ryouske broke the hug and grinned at Gaara, rubbing the back of his head, "Gaara, you'll always be my brother, even if i didn't come from this village. This village will always be a home to me and you will always be my family," he stated, making the three sand siblings smile.

With that, Ryouske and the others turned around and began to head home, with Ryouske's head swimming with multiple thoughts: Where the Akatsuki would strike next, If he would ever get Karina back and just where was the Hidden Heaven Village. Ryouske grinned to himself, looking up at the sun high in the sky, and raised his hand to the sun, clenching his fist tight. No matter where the Akatsuki struck next, they Will be going down. No matter what he had to do, Karina WILL be coming back to the village. No matter where he had to go, he WILL find out about his origins. These things he vowed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Mysteries of the Heavens**

The sun was shining once more in the village as everyone went about their daily business, smiles on their faces and the faces of the children running around. Not everyone in the village was in a cheerful mood though, one person found it hard to crack a smile on such a beautiful day, his thoughts turning to serious matters.

Ryouske observed the village from his spot on top of the Fourth Hokage's head on the Hokage Monument, his legs and arms crossed as he sat there, deep in thought. It had been a week since the mission to rescue Gaara and, just like they were today, his thoughts had fixated on Karina, the anger at the Akatsuki brainwashing and recruiting her still burned fiercely inside of him.

Since that mission, Ryouske had been training furiously, determined to get Karina back and bring her home to the village. His deep dive into training made his friends become worried for him however, concerned that he was pushing himself too hard and that he was going to severely injure himself and reopen the wound on his chest.

Tsunade, the person who healed his wound, was standing on the roof of the Hokage Building, looking up at the monument in concern for the young ninja. He had been taking missions a lot lately and completing them with ruthless efficiency, making her wonder if he was letting his anger take over him. It had gotten to the point that she had to forbid him from taking missions for a while, ordering him to take it easy lest he exhaust himself to the brink of collapse.

It was not just Karina that was on Ryouske's mind however, Gaara and Ebizo's information about his parents and the Village Hidden in the Heavens weighing heavily on his mind. Why was he not told before? Why did Gaara's father hide the truth from him? These questions were constantly plaguing Ryouske's mind as much as his determination to rescue Karina was. He NEEDED to find this village and get some answers, answers as to who his parents really were. There would be new strength for him in that village too, new power, he could feel that it was where he was meant to go.

Letting out a deep sigh, he rose from his sitting position and dusted himself off, making his way off of the monument and to Training Ground 13, where his team were ready to train with him. When he arrived there, he was met with the same looks that he had been getting from all of his friends, looks that still angered him, making him grit his teeth. They were looks of pity, sympathy and fear that he was going crazy. For hours, Ryouske had his team attack him again and again, doing whatever it took to hold them back, so that he could get stronger, strong enough to beat Karina and save her. Each time he was knocked down, he got back up and demanded that they keep going, despite Namito and Anko suggesting they take breaks.

Hours later, they were all tired from the constant training, panting heavily and feeling themselves drained. Ryouske clenched his bruised fists and looked at his tired team mates, despite being tired himself, and narrowed his eyes. "C'mon guys, we need to keep going," he exclaimed, making Anko shake her head, "Ryouske, we can't keep going like this. Can't you see we're exhausted? You're gonna wear yourself out and us too," she tried to explain to her determined student.

Ryouske just growled and shook his head, groaning from the effort, "NO! We have to keep going, i won't stop until i'm strong enough to save Karina, to bring her back," he stated, causing Namito to glare at him, "You idiot! Don't you see that you're pushing us and yourself to the limit?" he asked his stubborn friend, standing up to meet him in the eye. Ryouske met his glare with one of his own, not backing down as his friend continued, "Don't you see what you're doing to yourself? Your craving to get stronger is making you out to be exactly like Sasuke, hungering for more power," he exclaimed.

With his eyes widening, Ryouske drew back his fist and punched Namito across the face, grabbing the boy by the collar and bringing him closer, "Don't you DARE compare me to him! Unlike Sasuke i want to get stronger to save my friend, not for pointless revenge," he stated, but was unable to say anything else due to Namito slugging him across the face. Ryouske rubbed his jaw and lunged at Namito, throwing punch after punch at his friend, who returned the punches with strikes of his own.

Lukyo was about to stop them but Anko held his shoulder and shook her head, watching the two friends fight, "They need to do this, to get it out of their system," she explained to the concerned Lukyo, who looked back at the fight also. Soon, both Ryouske and Namito were lying on their backs next to eachother, both sporting bruised faces and both panting heavily. Namito let out an exhausted sigh and looked over at his friend, "You...You cooled off yet?" he asked Ryouske, who just laughed and nodded, looking at the sky, "Yea...i needed that," he said with a grin.

Namito smiled and looked at the sky also, "You know...you're not the only one who cares about Karina, you don't have to do this alone you know," he told his friend who laughed and nodded, causing Namito to continue, "We're here to help you bro, every step of the way. You can't push yourself like this, Karina wouldn't have wanted it, and if you continue to do so i'll smack some sense into you once more, got it?" Ryouske laughed out loud and nodded, thanking his friend for always being there, and stood up shakily, offering a hand to Namito who took it.

Having finally gotten that out of their system, team 13 headed out of the Training Grounds and all headed their separate ways, with Ryouske now determined to discover the secrets that were waiting for him in his village. The next morning, after SOMEHOW managing to get permission from Tsunade, Ryouske headed to the village gates, ready to set out to find the Village Hidden in the Heavens.

When he got to the gates, however, he was not surprised to find his team waiting for him, obviously set on heading out with him. Anko grinned at her surprised student and patted his back, "You didn't think we were gonna let you go alone now did ya?" she asked Ryouske, who grinned and nodded, thanking them for being by his side as they began walking. As they travelled, Namito looked at Anko and raised an eyebrow, "So where exactly IS the Heaven Village anyway?"

Anko put a finger to her chin in thought and stopped walking, realising she didn't actually know herself. Lukyo cleared his throat and smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose as he pulled out a map of the Elemental Nations, pointing at the border of the Land of Wind, "According to rumours, some information i was able to dig up and Gaara's information from his father's documents, it can be assumed that the Heaven Village is on the border of the Land of Wind. My guess is it's in the mountains there somewhere," he explained to the group, who were nodding, agreeing with his theory.

Deciding to try looking around the border of the Land of Wind, the group set out for the desert, hoping to find some sort of clue as to how to get to the village. Upon arriving at the border, Ryouske hopped onto a giant stone head that was poking out of the sand and put a hand to shield his eyes, looking around to see what he could find. Spotting a mountain in the distance, he looked down at his team and grinned, "Maybe we should try that mountain over there, it could be a good place to start," he suggested.

They decided to take Ryouske's advice and headed for the mountain, soon reaching the foot of it and began to follow a trial up the mountain side. When they neared the halfway point of the mountain, clouds of fog began to form around them, making them hardly able to see the path ahead. Namito swore and looked at Anko, barely able to see her, "Sensei, how are we gonna be able to see where we are going? This fog is thick as hell," he asked the woman, who frowned and rubbed her head, "To be honest i don't know, we could be walking to a cliff or backwards for all we know," she stated simply.

Ryouske was about to offer a suggestion, when all of a sudden, he tensed up and looked to his right, feeling an odd feeling coming from that direction. Motioning for the others to stay close, he began leading them in that direction, turning at random intervals, until the fog suddenly disappeared, revealing that they had gotten closer up to the peak. Lukyo frowned and looked at Ryouske, "How did you know which way to go?" he asked his friend, who also frowned and shrugged, "I don't know, i just had a strange feeling that something was guiding me through the fog," he explained.

Their conversation was cut short, however, when a dozen ninja, wearing the usual black shinobi shirt and trousers and each wearing a white flak jacket, suddenly appeared around them, forming a ring. The Leaf ninja drew their weapons, with Ryouske reaching for The Executioner's Blade but finding it missing, rembering his fight with Karina in which she sliced the blade in half, and drew a kunai instead, and narrowed their eyes at the ninja. Anko peered closer and saw that the headbands of the ninja all bore the same symbol, a sun with a crescent moon at it's side, and guessed that these were the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Heavens.

The leader of these ninja pointed his katana at the group and narrowed his eyes, "Who dares trespass in our lands? Our village is off limits to outsiders unless you're traders," he explained to the group, "Since you're clearly not traders, i'm afraid we cannot permit you to continue on to our village," with that he ordered his ninja to attack and attack they did. They swarmed over the group, now grown larger due to Ryouske creating water clones, and began using various wind, lightning, water and Sky Style jutsu to attack them, with the group barely managing to dodge or block.

Ryouske, cut up and bruised, decided enough was enough and quickly created his own handsigns, his chakra flaring as fog began to hover over them all, lightning surging within it. **"Sky Style: Voltage Volley"** he called as wind blew from the fog and at the ninja, making them struggle to stand upright, until bolts of lightning shot from the fog, striking at the ninja until they each fell to the ground, shaking from the lightning.

Upon seeing the jutsu, the leader of the ninja stared wide eyed at Ryouske, pointing a shaking finger at him, "That...that style...you know Sky Style?!," he demanded of Ryouske, who nodded, glaring at the man, "What of it?," he asked. The man walked forward, slowly recovering from the jutsu, and asked Ryouske to show him his eyes, which Ryouske did. When the man beheld Ryouske's mismatched eyes, his own widened in recognition and he took a step back, dropping to one knee, with his ninja following suit, and looked up at Ryouske, his voice trembling, "It..it can't be...we all thought you had perished. It is good to see you alive and grown up...Lord Ryouske," the man exclaimed, making Ryouske's and his teams eyes widen in surprise.

Ryouske blinked and looked at the kneeling ninja, "L..lord?! What the fuck is with this lord stuff?!," Ryouske asked the leader who frowned at his language but looked at him, "Come, you and your friends come with us to the village and all will be explained there," he advised, causing team 13 to nod and follow the ninja as the headed further up the mountain. What they saw there took their breath away.

The village was situated within a large crater in the side of the mountain, with the bottom of the crater jutting forward to give the crater the look of a giant oval chair carved into the mountain side, with the village located on the seat of the chair, protected from all sides by the walls of the crater. The buildings were various in size, with the tallest building near the top of the crater and bearing the symbol for "Heaven" on the front of it. The walls of the village were as white as clouds, blending in with the fog that surrounded the village like a natural barrier.

The ninja led the group through the fortified gates and into the village, where Team 13's eyes widened at the beauty of the village and at the smiles of the people, that is until they stopped to look at the visitors, their smiles vanishing. Namito looked around and sidled a bit closer to Anko to whisper at her, "Why are they all staring?" but Anko shook her head, "I have no idea, maybe they don't get many visitors to the village," she suggested.

Ryouske looked at the villagers, feeling rather awkward at their staring, as the ninja lead them to the tallest building in the village, leading them into a large room with 3 statues standing in a line at the back of the room and a large round table in the middle where he asked them to sit while he went to let the Tengokukage know that they were here. While the others sat down at the table, Ryouske walked up to the first statue in line, one of a man with long hair that was in a high ponytail, and titled his head. He then looked at the third one, a man with short hair and a stern, but fair, face and shrugged, looking at the second statue where he tensed and tilted his head to the other side.

The statue was of a man with wild hair that looked like a lions mane behind his head and a kind, smiling face. For some reason, Ryouske felt drawn to this statue, feeling some sort of familiarity with it, like he knew the man. Just then, doors to the side opened and a man in a robe the same as the Hokage robe, but white and sky blue, entered the room. He looked exactly like the third statue, his face stern but fair and his hair short and brown. He looked at his guests, "Welcome to our village. My name is Kazama Kageyama and i am the Tengokukage of this village."

Anko smiled and stood up, bowing respectfully with team 13 all following suit, "Hello, my name is Anko Miterashi and i am a Jounin of the Village hidden in the leaves," she stated. Namito grinned and put his hands behind his head, "My name is Namito, nice to meet ya," he stated in his usual less than graceful manner. Lukyo pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded with a smile, "My name is Lukyo Mooresaki. It is an honour to meet you Lord Tengokukage," he stated respectfully.

Kazama then turned to Ryouske who raised an eyebrow and bowed softly, "I'm Ryouske Tenno, nice to meet you." At that, Kazama's eyes widened and he smiled, "Ah, so it IS you. I had a hunch when i saw your eyes and your hair. Our young Ryouske has returned to his home at last," he exclaimed, his smile never leaving his face. When he saw Ryouske's look of confusion, Kazama laughed and bade them to follow him, leading them to his office. The office of the Tenogokuke was almost the same as the Hokage office, except the walls were painted white and sky blue.

Once they were in the office, Kazama pointed to three pictures on the wall. The first was of the man whose statue was the first. His high ponytail was a light brown and he had green eyes and a face full of wisdom, "That is our First Tengokukage, Ventaro Tengoku. He founded this village 30 years ago after he left the Village Hidden in the Sky for unknown reasons," he explained. Ryouske looked at Kazama, his eyes widening in confusion, "Tengoku...then that means..., " he began. Kazama smiled and nodded, "Yes, this was your Grandfather," he explained to the surprised teen, who was now looking at his grandfather's picture.

He then moved onto the second picture, which was of a man who was an exact lookalike of the second statue. This man's mane of wild hair was a deep black and he had a warm smile that radiated compassion and strength, while his sapphire blue eyes burned with a strong will. Ryouske's eyes locked onto the man's face, that feeling of familiarity welling up inside of him once more.

At his side was a woman with crimson hair that ran down to her waist, a kind heart shaped face and emerald green eyes. While the man was wearing the Tengokukage robes, the woman was wearing a white kimono with a red sash and sky blue flowers adorning her kimono. Ryouske's eyes widened as he looked at a third person in the picture. In the woman's arms was a small, smiling baby, with a right sapphire eye and a left emerald eye and on his head was a tuft of black hair with another tuft of red hair at the front of it. Ryouske slowly put his hand up to the picture and touched the face of the woman softly, finding himself at a loss for words as Kazama walked up to him, "Yes, those are your parents. Lord Second Tengokukage Sora Tengoku and Lady Eiko Tengoku," he stated.

Anko looked at Kazama, an eyebrow raised, "Tengoku? does that mean...," Kazama nodded, looking at Ryouske, "Indeed. Ryouske's name is actually Ryouske Tengoku. He bears the name of this village, Tengokugakure," he explained, this news causing Ryouske to nod absently, taking it in. Lukyo looked at Ryouske, a smile on his face, and patted his friends back, "Wo, that must be an honour. To be named after the village, just like Konohamaru back in the Leaf Village," he said to Ryouske, who nodded absently again.

Namito looked at the picture and whistled softly, "Wow Ryo, your mother was a beautiful woman," he told his friend, with Lukyo nodding, "She looks so kind and your father looks like a good man." Anko nodded her agreement and looked at Ryouske, wondering why he was quiet, but opened her mouth, susprised by what she, and Lukyo and Namito who had looked around, saw. Tears were streaking down Ryouske's face as he continued to look at the picture, " Kazama, tell me more about them," he asked the kage, who nodded and sat behind his desk.

"Your father was a loved and cherished man, a wise and caring leader and a proud and doting father. He was named a prodigy at a young age, even being offered to graduate from the academy early but he refused, stating that he did not want to leave his friends behind, showing that he cared about those he loved," Kazama explained as Ryouske continued to look at the picture of his parents, while the others sat in chairs in front of the desk.

"Your mother was an exceptionally kind woman, who never showed anyone any hatred or ill feelings, and was loved by everyone in the village for her beauty and generosity to others. Although when angered she was like a demon that even your own father knew best to run from," he explained with a laugh, with Ryouske and his team laughing. "They met while on a mission. They were on opposite sides, with your mother a ninja for an unknown village, and were supposed to kill each other. But your father, finding your mother wounded and abandoned by her comrades, brought her back here to nurse her to health. She chose to stay in this village and, over time, the two eventually fell in love and had you," he finished with a smile.

Ryouske nodded, his smile growing as he listened, finding the story rather sweet. He then turned to face Kazama as the kage continued, "We were all saddened by the news of that snake Orochimaru hunting them down...and at their death those years ago. We all feared what had become of you, please tell me," he asked the boy, who sighed and nodded, leaning back against the wall as he began to tell his tale. He told Kazama of living in the Sand Village, being taken in by the Kazekage, being kidnapped by Orochimaru and the experiments, the mention of which made Kazama's fists clench in anger, his escape and acceptance into the Leaf Village and his life and adventures growing up until now, "...and that's why i'm here, to get strong enough to rescue Karina and bring her back to the Leaf," he finished.

Kazama looked at Ryouske as he finished telling his story and let out a deep breath, "That's quite a tale, i'm glad you found homes within both the Sand and the Leaf," he told the boy, making him smile. Kazama ran a hand over his face and looked at the ceiling. "From what you told me, you already have a wonderful grasp of Sky Style, almost as well as your father did. Truthfully i have no idea what kind of power you could gain here," he explained, making Ryouske look down.

Namito swore and looked at his friend, "Hey cheer up Ryo, least you know about your parents now eh?" he offered to his friend , who smiled and nodded. Suddenly, a musical voice sounded out, making them look around for the source, "Awww, is my little Ryo looking for more power?" the voice asked. A puff of smoke appeared around Ryouske and when the smoke cleared, Valora was sat in his lap, an arm around his shoulders, wearing her black and silver Kimono with the usual amount of cleavage showing.

Ryouske stuttered as he did his best not to look down and stared at the dragon queen, who was now grinning, showing her fangs, "V..V..Valora?! What are you doing here?!" Ryouske asked her, but before she could answer, Kazama stood up, wide eyed, and stared at Valora, "Lady Valora? You have not been seen since Lord Sora left the village, to what do we owe your appearance to?" he asked. Valora smiled and looked at Kazama, "I'm now Ryouske's summon and i could not help but overhear your conversation. I know of a way that Ryouske can grow stronger," she stated as she stroked a hand through Ryouske's hair, making the teen blush brightly.

Lukyo, having heard of Valora from Ryouske, looked at his still blushing friend, "So this is Miss Valora, it is an honour Lady Valora," he stated respectfully, getting a smile from Valora. Namito, being his usual not-so-graceful self, looked up from Valora's bare, dainty feet, up her slender legs and up into her face, his eyes looking ready to pop. "Damn, THIS is Valora?! How the FUCK did you score a woman this beautiful?!," he asked his friend in an amazed tone, receiving a wink from Valora.

Anko, having a vein in her head from Valora flirting with her student, raised an eyebrow, "What is this way? How is he supposed to get stronger?" she asked, but Valora just smiled and got off of Ryouske, standing in front of the still red faced teen, "Why, by becoming a dragon sage of course," she stated, making everyone's eyes widen as Kazama leaned forward, "But that training is dangerous, even Lord Sora could not finish it!" he exclaimed. Ryouske's eyes widened and he looked down, fists clenched, _"Something even my dad couldn't do?"_ he thought.

Ryouske shook his head and looked at Valora, "I'll do it, dangerous or not, i'll risk it if it means i can bring Karina back to the village. I'll do what my father couldn't do and gain the power i need, i'll use it to protect the ones i love." he stated, determination burning in his eyes as he watched Valora walk to the window showing a panoramic view of the village. His team mates grinned at his declaration and Kazama smiled proudly, _"Just like his father, determined to protect those he loves. Can you see him Sora...Lady Eiko...you're son has become a fine man,"_ he thought, watching Ryouske.

Valora smiled and looked down at the village, "Very well. I'll train you to be a dragon sage, but i must warn you, if you aren't careful then this training will make you lose something just as precious as Karina," she explained making Ryouske raise an eyebrow as he asked her what. With a wide smile, Valora looked at Ryouske over her shoulder and locked his mismatched eyes with her blood red ones as she spoke, the words sending chills down everyone's spine, "You could lose your very life."

 **Chapter end. This one took a while ebcause distractions and a LOT of editing but it's finally done, let me know what you think and as always, stay pervy everyone.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Sage Training Begins**

It wasn't until the next day, when Ryosuke and Team 13 were all wide awake, that Valora called them together. Standing in front of them in her usual kimono, she looked at them all and smiled, her eyes finally resting on Ryosuke, "In order for Ryosuke to undergo my sage training, he will need to be in a rather "special" environment in order to do so," she explained. Ryosuke raised an eyebrow, with the others looking at each other and then at Valora in confusion. Flashing them a fanged grin, she nudged her foot at her summoning scroll which lay open at her feet. "In order for him to do this training, he will need to come with me to my realm. It is there that he will undergo his special training."

Hearing this, Ryosuke, Anko and Lukyo widened their eyes, while Namito just whistled, "Well shit, not something everyone gets to experience," he exclaimed, making the others nod. Ryosuke looked at his team and at Kazama, who had been sat at his desk watching the exchange, and then at his pendant, which he now held in his hand. Thoughts of Karina entered his mind, her temper, her laugh, her smile, he wanted to hear and see them again. Clenching the pendant in his hand, he nodded at Valora, his determination to rescue Karina still burning bright, "I'll go to hell and back if it means I'll be able to rescue Karina," he stated, earning smiles from those around him.

Namito shook his head and stepped forward, "I'm coming too, I wanna be there to help Ryo if he needs it and I want to see your realm too," he said, followed by Anko and Lukyo who also wanted to come. Lukyo looked at Valora and held his hand up, "If it is okay Lady Valora, after I have seen it, can I be summoned back here. I wish to learn more about this village, it is rather interesting," he asked, getting a nod from Valora. She then summoned a horse sized black dragon, who stood at attention in front of her, "Lady Valora, what is it that you wish of me?"

Valora looked at the dragon and smiled, pointing at Lukyo, "When I notify you, I would like for you to summon this boy back to this room from our realm, understood?" The dragon understood her orders and nodded. Valora then turned to Ryosuke and her smiled dropped, "I'm going back to my realm to prepare the reverse summoning, better quickly make any preparations you have to make now before it happens," she explained, getting nods of understanding from Team 13. After Valora disappeared, Kazama turned to Ryosuke, worry clear on his face.

"Ryosuke, it is not too late to turn back from this training, you may indeed lose your very life," he advised the youth, who shook his head and walked to the window, staring down at the village with a solemn look on his face. "I couldn't protect her Kazama, because I was weak she remains an Akatsuki pawn. She isn't the only friend I almost lost due to my weakness either," he stated, making Team 13 look down, knowing just who he was on about. Kazama walked to Ryosuke's side and put his hand on the boy's shoulder softly, "You mean your friend Gaara, don't you?"

Ryosuke nodded in confirmation and sighed, "I was too weak to fight against Orochimaru and because of it Gaara grew up believing I had abandoned him, that I had betrayed him. Due to that, I almost lost him to...to his hatred inside," he explained, having not told Kazama about the Tailed Beast Shukaku. Kazama opened his mouth to say something, but Ryosuke shook his head and clenched his fists, "I'll never let that happen again, I swear it. I will not let those I love and care about suffer because of my weakness, I will get more power and I will protect those that are important to me until the very last breath leaves my lungs."

Kazama smiled and laughed, surprising those in the room and making them look at him, but he merely shook his head and smiled at Ryosuke, "Forgive me for laughing but I could not help it. You sounded just like your father when he was your age, he wanted nothing more than to protect those he cared about also," Kazama explained, moving to his desk and sitting down, looking at Lord Sora's picture as he did.

Finally, Kazama looked at Ryosuke and smiled, "I wish you luck with your sage training Ryosuke. Lady Valora won't make it easy though," he pointed out, making Ryosuke nod. Taking a deep breath as he felt the pull of being summoned, Ryosuke bowed to Kazama, making the man's eyes widen as Ryosuke stood up. "Thank you for telling me about my parents, I promise I WILL make them and this village proud. I will be a ninja worthy of the name Tengoku," he stated with his usual grin as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, they found themselves in the realm that Ryosuke had appeared in when he first signed Valora's contract. Standing at the entrance to her cave, Valora waved at them and beckoned them over, laughing at their surprised looks as Team 13 looked around at their surroundings. With one last giggle, Valora swept her arm to the side and, "Welcome...to Ryukeun Valley. My realm and, "With this she changed into her true form, causing Team 13 to gaze up at her body in awe, "the realm of dragons."

Surrounding the cave were 5 areas of the realm, all connected to the middle area where the cave dwelt. To the north was an area where constant lightning storms were raging, the clouds as black as Valora herself. To the northeast was a mountainous area where earthquakes constantly shook the ground, the ground unstable due to the quakes. To the southeast was an area comprised of water save for a few bits of land poking out of the waters, with whirlpools churning the water. To the southwest was an area of land where tornados the size of the Hokage Monument were raging and twisting, each with a chunk of land floating in the middle of the tornado's. To the northwest was an area of land where lava flowed in rivers from a large volcano, with the random geyser of fire bursting from the rivers.

After seeing the glory of Ryukeun Valley, Lukyo soon felt the pull of being summoned back to the Tengokukage's office. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he looked at his friends and smiled, "This is where I go back guys, I hope your training proves fruitful Ryosuke." Turning to Valora, he bowed low, "Thank you Lady Valora for allowing me to see the glory of your realm, it was truly an honor." Valora giggled at his manners and waved one of her clawed feet, "I am glad that you find my realm so pleasant," she stated.

Saying one last goodbye to his friends, Lukyo disappeared in a puff of smoke back to the Tengokukage's office. Valora then looked at Ryoskue and snorted smoke out of one nostril as she bent her head down to look him in the eye, "Now I will warn you Ryosuke, this training will NOT be easy. You will be learning to harness Nature Chakra by absorbing pure chakra of the 5 natures, understand?" she asked him.

Ryosuke nodded, his fists clenching ad his determination never wavering. With that, Valora lead them to the first area that Ryosuke would be training in: The Lightning area. Turning to the Ninja with a serious look, she motioned at the middle of the storm, where a small circle with various burn marks on the ground around it could be seen. "That is the spot where you will sit down cross legged and meditate to gather Pure Lightning Chakra," she explained.

Ryosuke was about to run over to the spot, but was stopped by Valora who gave him a solemn look, "You need to maintain focus and control or the nature chakra will give you immense pain as you will slowly turn into a mindless beast," she warned, making Ryosuke gulp and Namito look at him in worry. "Be careful Ryo. While it would be awesome to be a dragon, you won't be any good to anyone if you're mindless, including Karina," he warned, making Ryosuke nod.

With a deep breath, Ryosuke ran straight into the storm, jumping left and right to avoid bolts of lightning as they hit the earth. Eventually reaching the spot, out of breath, Ryosuke sat down and crossed his legs. After maintaining his breathing, Ryosuke put his knuckles together and closed his eyes, focusing on drawing in the pure lightning chakra. After a minute or so, a bolt of lightning struck the ground near him and his concentration was broken, his arm going black like Valora's, making him yell out in pain until he took deep breaths and managed to maintain his focus.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," he thought as he closed his eyes again, trying to concentrate once more. Multiple times the lightning broke his focus, but he managed to regain his concentration each time. While Ryosuke was doing this, Anko and Namito were standing outside the storm, watching and hoping for a good outcome. Namito turned to Anko with a worried look, "is he gonna be alright? He can do this right?" he asked his sensei, who just shook her head, not knowing herself but hoping nonetheleess.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Fire Country, three people wearing the black robes of the akatsuki members were walking down a road, the left one of them carrying the body of a monk from the Fire Temple over his shoulder. The one carrying the monk was wearing a hood and mask that only showed his green pupiless eyes underneath a headband bearing a sign of an arrow pointing down being the symbol for the Hidden in the Waterfalls but with a scratch going through the symbol.

The one walking on the right was a man with grey hair that was slicked back to his neck and had purple eyes. The right side of his cloak was undone, revealing his right arm and the right side of his chest. Around his neck was a headband that hand the symbol of 3 lines in a row leaning towards the right being the symbol of the Village Hidden in Hot Water and in his hand was a long red scythe with 3 blades poking from the top.

In the middle of these 2 was Karina, her Leaf Village headband around her forehead with a scratch across the symbol and her normally covered eye now uncovered. With an irritated growl, the man with the scythe looked at the man carrying the monks corpse, "Fuck sake, why do we have to do this Kakazu? Can't we just leave this corpse somewhere to rot?" With a sigh of annoyance, Kakazu looked at his partner, "This corpse is a cash cow, Hidan. The Akatsuki needs money for our operations and this will get us 30 million. Now shut up before I kill you," he warned.

Karina rolled her emotionless eyes at her companions bickering and pointed at a building that they were coming up to, "Is that the place we are going to Kakazu?" she asked her companion who nodded. "I will take the body in there while you stay out here and babysit Hidan," Kakazu explained, earning a "fuck you" from Hidan. Sitting on a rock outside of the building, Karina watched Kakazu go in while Hidan paced while he waited. After a while, Kakazu eventually came out, much to Hidan's displeasure, "You took your fucking time Kakazu," he growled out.

Before Kakazu could respond, shuriken flew at him, which he jumped to avoid. The three of them looked at the source to find Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, the latter two carrying two long curved kunai like swords each. Upon seeing Karina with the Akatsuki members, Izumo and Kotetsu's eyes widened, disbelief evident in them, "N..no...you've got to be kidding me," Kotetsu stammered out. "K..Karina...please..please tell me you haven't betrayed the Leaf?" Izumo asked the woman.

Karina just snorted and stared the two of them down, "I'm done with that pathetic village, I already killed one of it's star Chunin: that annoying Ryosuke brat," she stated, making Kotetsu shake his head. "He lives Karina and he is out there getting stronger so he can bring you back," he cried out, making Karina snort again. "That brat can try, but I belong to the Akatsuki now, I'll take care of him when he comes for me."

Kakazu looked at Asuma and chuckled, "Well well, Azuma of the Leaf. You have a 35 million bounty on your head, another cash cow falls into my path. Hidan, try not to kill this one, he is worth more alive," he ordered his partner who just groaned in response and swung his scythe at the ready. Asuma looked at Izumo and Kotetsu as he prepared his trench knives, "You guys handle Karina and Hidan. Shikamaru and I will handle Kakazu," he ordered, getting nods from Izumo and Kotetsu who jumped down to face Karina and Hidan.

Kotetsu looked at Karina as he held up his weapons, "It isn't too late to return Karina, Lady Tsunade will still overlook this. It would also make Ryosuke happy if you returned," he pleaded with her. Getting a look of irritation, Karina threw a wave of shuriken at Kotetsu, deflected by Izumo, "ENOUGH! I'm sick of hearing about that weakling. If I see him again i'll cut out and show to him his still beating heart," she warned making Izumo flinch at her words and Hidan raise an eyebrow, "Her brainwashing must be letting some emotions bleed through," he thought.

Having had enough of their talk, Karina rushed forward, kunai raised, and took a slash at Kotetsu, which he blocked as Izumo tried a punch from behind. Karina spun while her kunai was locked with Kotetsu's blade and grabbed Izumo's wrist. She then spun her other wrist and grabbed Kotetsu's wrist, proceeding to throw them both away. After landing on their feet, both ninja then ran at her, with Izumo doing handsigns and taking a deep breath, **"Water style: Starch Syrup Capturing Field"** with that he let out his breath and spat transparent syrup to the floor at Karina's feet.

Knowing full well of the technique, Karina sent chakra to her feet and used it to jump into the air, out of range of Kotetsu's Conch Shell Mace which he had just unsealed to attack with. Flipping over Kotetsu, she grabbed his mace and wrenched it out of his hands, swinging it and catching both of them with it, sending them rolling across the ground where they landed on their knees. Panting from the bruise on their chests, Kotetsu looked at Izumo, "You know what I think?" he asked his friend who looked at him," What?". Kotetsu looked back at Karina and gulped, "I think she was holding back on us all this time," he explained to Izumo, who looked at Karina and gulped also, "Kotetsu...We're fucked."

Back at Ryukeu Valley, Ryosuke was now meditating in the Earth area, the ground shaking around him as he continued to concentrate on gathering pure earth chakra. Having already managed to gather Lightning, water and fire, his features had started to change slightly, having obtained small silver markings appearing on his chin and the bottom of his cheeks and on his head two small black horns had started to grow. From where he was sat against Valora's mountain, Namito watched Ryosuke, proud of how his friend was coming along. Anko smiled at her student, thinking how far he had come from some brat who didn't let anyone in to someone who was learning to use Sage Mode.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ryouske dropped his pose and opened his eyes, both of them now having small slits going vertically down through the pupils. Standing up, he made his way over to where the others were, wiping his bare chest, the fire area was exceedingly hot, and stood in front of Valora, "That's earth done," he stated. Valora took her eyes up form Ryosuke's bare chest and smiled a fanged smile, "Good. Once you have drawn in wind, you will be able to move onto the final step and then you will be a sage," she explained, feeling oddly proud of the boy also.

Nodding, Ryosuke headed to the wind area for the final intake of pure chakra. Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the largest of the tornados and proceeded to spin until, as he neared the platform in the middle, he awkwardly manoeuvred himself over to it and grabbed the edge, pulling himself up, trying to maintain his balance. Once on the platform, Ryosuke once again got into the meditative pose and began drawing in the pure wind chakra.

After a while, he dropped the pose, having managed to draw in the pure wind chakra. Jumping off the platform, he spin around in the tornado until he was able to break out of the side and land on the ground next to Namito, panting heavily. Namito grinned and thumped Ryosuke's back, "Well done, now you just have to do the final step and you will have done it," he exclaimed with Anko rolling her eyes. "Easy Namito, the hard part isn't done yet, he still has the final step," she explained to her energetic student.

Valora motioned for Ryosuke to sit down in front of her, which he did so, and proceeded to explain the final step, "OK. So now that you have drawn in the pure chakra, you now have to combine them to create Nature chakra and enter Sage Mode. Bear in mind this is the most difficult part of the training, if you don't have absolute focus then you will become a mindless dragon and I will have to put you down I'm afraid," she warned.

Taking the last deep breath of his training, Ryosuke closed his eyes and began to focus, concentrating on creating the Nature chakra. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as Valora, Anko and Namito watched the teen, hoping that he would be able to succeed. After what seemed to be 10 hours, Ryosuke finally opened his eyes, revealing they now had full length slits going down through them. His horns had also now grown fully, extending backwards form his temples and black in colour, while on his face were longer silver tribal markings.

Namito grinned and held up a peace sign, "Yea, you did it bro. You mastered Sage Mode," he exclaimed, energetic and proud of his friend while Anko whistled at his new features, "Pretty cool look kid," she stated. Raising her eyebrow, Anko continued to look at him, "How do we know that you did it though?" Valora smirked and motioned to Ryouske, "Those new abilities you are feeling inside you, show them one," she advised. Just as Ryouske was focusing to use one of them, Namito spoke up once more, "So does this mean you're ready to face Karina?" he asked.

Ryouske just smirked as something appeared behind him, earning gasps from Anko and Namito. Upon Ryouske concentrating, a pair of large, black dragon wings had appeared from his back, his eyes never leaving the other 3, "More than ready, time to bring her home," he stated.

 **And finally done. This chapter took ages cos of work and life just getting in the way but thankfully finally done. Next chapter is Karina Vs Ryosuke, the rematch.**

 **As always, feel free to let me know what you think but please keep it respectful.**

 **This is HaramKing666 signing off. Stay pervy everyone.**


End file.
